Noches en Italia
by Laurye
Summary: Expresar amor siempre ha sido difícil, cosas como el deber y la moral se te cruzan por el camino si el titulo de Jefe Capo tiene algo que ver. Cuatro jóvenes luchan contra si mismos en el vago intento de reprimir eso que les perturba y saben no debe existir, porque el amor no es algo que crezca en cualquier sitio, no es algo que pueda crecer en el corazón mismo de la Mafia.
1. Detrás de la puerta

**Nota del autor: **Favor de disfrutar la lectura, quedo en caso de cualquier comentario, saludos.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Noches en Italia<strong>

_**Capitulo I : Detrás de la Puerta**_

Eran las 11 de la noche en la ciudad de Sicilia, Italia. Había hecho un calor asfixiante que definitivamente no cooperaba con las actividades del día, lo que usualmente era estresante ese día había sido condenadamente desesperante. Para acabar de rematar su mala suerte ese día a algún genio se le había ocurrido enfermarse y la logística de las operaciones de entrenamiento en campo, transportes de personal, la distribución de las mercancías y otros más detalles se habían vuelto un verdadero caos, había tenido que desviarse de su agenda establecida para tomar lugar como jefe de operaciones del día y decirle a todos y a cada uno de los imbéciles que conformaban su familia que demonios tenían que hacer, cómo y en que tiempos específicos, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de ingerir algún alimento durante el día a excepción del bendito café que extrañamente se le ocurrió tomar apenas había despertado en la mañana, por eso se había añadido un horrendo dolor de cabeza que intentaba ignorar.

Mover su agenda aunque sea por horas le molestaba, porque eso significaba mover todo lo demás, y volver a planear desde casi cero; nada, se repetía asi mismo, nada justificaba cambiar lo planeado, y menos por una bola de buenos para nada que no sabían cómo hacer su trabajo; aunque bueno -una apenas perceptible sonrisa asomo en la comisura de sus labios- si había algo por lo que movería su tiempo, sus horarios, sus costumbres, sus creencias, haría cualquier cosa no importara que, y lo haría sin chistar. Precisamente ahora se encontraba en camino para ver a ese algo, porque después de ese día realmente lo necesitaba, porque estar cerca de ese algo era como respirar, como si siempre anduviera muerto y al estar en su presencia volviese a revivir, a veces ni el mismo se explicaba tal efecto en su persona, y a decir verdad nunca le dio demasiada importancia y lo justificaba con toda clase de razones y explicaciones con demasiada pompa, ese algo no era un algo, si no un alguien.

Abrió automáticamente la gran reja que llevaba en su cima el escudo de armas de la familia Vongola, tomo la calle situada a la derecha al entrar a los terrenos y condujo por unos 20 minutos entre arboledas y una que otra banca perdida en la oscuridad hasta que llego al estacionamiento principal donde solo los altos niveles de la organización podían estacionar sus autos, el vigilante al notar que llegaba un auto inmediatamente salió de la casa y con su linterna indico que se detuviera, pero cuando noto que el auto era un Maybach Exelero negro trago saliva y de inmediato encendió el control remoto para que la entrada se abriera y pasara el conductor de cabellos plata que lo miro con furia porque notó su ademan de intentar detenerlo y hacer lo que se suponía era su trabajo.

El conductor de semejante auto se estaciono en el lugar autoproclamado suyo, a la derecha del Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard a prueba de balas que podía ser solo del jefe, la persona a la que había ido a ver. Cerro su auto y suspiro, ya casi; agradecía que cierto imbécil no estuviera en la ciudad ya que sin él el jefe no salía tan a menudo, y se evitaba la decepción de llegar y no encontrar el auto por mucho más seguro de la ciudad. Subió las escaleras y llego de inmediato al primer piso, la planta baja estaba destinada a estacionamientos, áreas de servicio y donde realizaban sus actividades el personal administrativo de más bajo nivel. Se dirigió a la escalera de caracol al final del pasillo la cual dirigía a los pisos más altos, recordó de repente que cuando llegaron a instalarse a la mansión sugirió que se instalara un elevador privado para el último piso pero su Jefe se rio y aunque admitió que tanto lujo no le gustaba mucho seria un verdadero desperdicio hacer cambios en la arquitectura; ahora, se había recriminado por tal estúpida sugerencia, un elevador seria un atajo directo al jefe en caso de cualquier intromisión al lugar, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?.

Tecleo la contraseña que cambiaba cada 8 horas, los descarados que tenían el valor le decían que era un paranoico, y si así fuera ¿Qué? –pensaba-, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, dos en dos, luego tres en tres, ya casi, se decía a sí mismo, al ir subiendo no miraba a las cámaras que estaban instaladas y que en la oscuridad no se veían, y a decir verdad tampoco en el día, había tomado la precaución de que fuera así, nada importaba más que el jefe, nada. Llego al cuarto piso y cuando quiso entrar casi choca con la puerta de vidrio a prueba de balas y explosivos instalada al final de la escalera, -agh- pensó, ese estorbo era necesario, removió sus cabellos plata del rostro, dejo que el lector iluminara el verde claro de sus ojos y esperó los 60 segundos que tardaba en abrir la puerta, tiempo establecido en caso de que algún intruso intentase entrar y diera a las personas detrás tomar las precauciones debidas.

Entró a la mini sala de estar ubicada saliendo de las escaleras y dudo por un segundo, por un momento había pensado en entrar por la puerta de la izquierda que sabia llevaba a las habitaciones privadas del jefe, pero se corrigió y entro por la de la derecha, no sin antes volver a mostrar sus ojos; ya casi se decía, ya casi, camino intentando controlar la respiración y se detuvo en la última de las 3 puertas del pasillo, el despacho. Toco y su corazón se detuvo por un instante, era uno de los detalles que a veces no comprendía, ¿era lógico que ver a su jefe causara tal revolución en su ser?, si, debía de serlo, después de todo vivía por él, haría cualquier cosa por él, literalmente. Se oyó un –pase- y entró.

Ahí estaba, sintió la habitual falta de aire por un momento y después como sus pulmones se llenaban, como si no lo hubieran hecho en todo el día, toda la semana que no había ido allí. La razón de su renovada paz estaba sentada, con los codos recargados en el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas, recargaba en ellas su mentón y parte de su labio inferior mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados; cuando lo veía así parecía que estaba rezando, tal vez si lo hacía, tal vez no.

-¿Lo interrumpo?- dijo, -puedo volver más tarde- intento sonar educado.

-Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su jefe y abrió sus ojos, esos grandes y bellos ojos color miel lo miraron sonriendo también, -tu nunca interrumpes, Gokudera- dijo sin dejar de sonreír haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para que pasara.

-Con permiso- dijo el aludido y entro ligeramente ruborizado. – lamento venir tan tarde Decimo, si esta por retirarse puedo volver mañana temprano- dijo sin verlo a la cara.

-Si estas tan ansioso de irte ¿porque has venido en primer lugar?, ya eras consiente de la hora cuando venias aquí- dijo Tsuna ladeando la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Gokudera no supo contestar, eso era cierto, sabía que cuando terminó sus labores eran las once, pero ahora eran ya las doce y algo de la madrugada, demasiado tarde a decir verdad, necesitaba tanto verlo que no reparo en ello, y como sabia esa no era una respuesta adecuada dijo un simple –lo lamento, decimo, en seguida me retiro- detuvo su andar hacia una de las sillas del escritorio y bajo la cabeza en modo de reverencia.

-Ya te he dicho Gokudera que cuando estemos solos trátame con normalidad, no hay nadie más aquí, al menos no en los dos últimos pisos.-

-Pero decimo, usted es el jefe, ¡Jefe de la familia Vongola!, ¿Cómo podría yo ponerme a su nivel?, o peor aun imaginar ponerlo a usted en el mío- dijo mientras bajaba la voz con cada palabra.

-Somos amigos Gokudera, nos conocemos desde hace 10 años, casi once, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.- dijo Tsuna mientras recalco esto último buscando en la mirada de Gokudera un atisbo de que haya leído entre líneas.

-Decimo, yo nunca…- empezaba a seguir justificándose.

-Mejor déjalo así, te agradezco mucho hacerte cargo de lo de hoy, no me imagino cómo pudo ser, aunque llevo casi seis años aquí nunca he tenido que dar órdenes en público, sino aquí en la mansión, desde el despacho o la sala de juntas, ¿te imaginas? ¡No podría! Agradezco tanto tenerlos a todos ustedes, creo que me desmayaría antes de hacer algo parecido.- dijo mientras unos nervios bastante sinceros asomaban por sus manos y gestos de tan solo pensar en eso.

-Decimo ¡no diga eso! Usted es muy capaz, se que apenas tenga una oportunidad podrá demostrar sus grandes capacidades de mando, ¡se lo juro!- Gokudera empezó a animar a su jefe, y no era mentira, en situaciones verdaderamente difíciles había demostrado tener una capacidad innata para evaluar situaciones y buscar la opción más viable para la familia, donde la pelea directa fuera la última opción, y últimamente había notado que no era necesario que estuviera en modo última voluntad o que Reborn estuviera cerca de él.

-Gokudera, se que tu apoyo es incondicional, pero creo que a veces no eres nada realista jajaja- rio Tsuna mientras se separaba del escritorio y se ponía de pie para situarse frente al gran ventanal que estaba situado detrás de él, uno que por cierto Gokudera había ordenado que fuera del mismo tipo que el que protegía la entrada al cuarto nivel. –

-Decimo, mi apoyo y mi persona siempre estaremos con usted- dijo mientras hacia otra reverencia estando sentado en el sillón derecho delante del escritorio.

-No sé si sentirme feliz o triste por eso- dijo el castaño en casi un susurro y mas para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo dijo Decimo? No alcanz…

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi Gokudera?- dijo con prisa y cerrando los puños ligeramente.

-¡Por supuesto Decimo!... contesto sin más sabiendo lo que venía después, la primera señal fue que le diera la espalda, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, la segunda fue que lo haya preguntado sin mirarle a los ojos, eso era por pena…la tercera…

-Entonces sabes lo que necesito- dijo el castaño en voz baja.

-Tan solo dígalo Decimo y hare lo que esté en mis manos para dárselo…- se levanto en el acto y quedó frente a él, o más bien frente a su espalda, seguía sin voltear a verlo así que espero la respuesta, pasaron unos momentos y nada salió de los labios de su jefe, era una larga espera ¿pero que estaba esperando? Sintió una ansiedad, una impotencia, no podía hacer nada si él no le daba esa tercera señal, una que añoraba desde la última vez y no sabía porque. Y de repente pasó.

Tsuna giro levemente y extendió su brazo derecho hacia él, una mano temblorosa se levantaba con nerviosismo y seguía con la miraba en el suelo, aun así reunió el valor, pero cuando apenas empezaba a levantar la mirada la mano izquierda de su guardián tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, había rodeado el escritorio en apenas un instante y se detuvo frente a él, Gokudera lo miraba fijamente, como esperando una orden. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que se escucho una respuesta del Decimo Vongola.

-Házmelo- dijo Tsuna en un susurro que ni las cortinas junto a él fueron capaces de escuchar.

-Sí, Decimo- respondió Gokudera y toda razón se esfumo hacia la oscuridad de la noche junto con el mundo detrás de la puerta.

No sabía bien qué hora era, y ni le importaba. Bueno la verdad sí, porque no quería que amaneciera, que pasara el tiempo, no quería que terminara. Había sido su guardián por años, pero no fue hasta hace apenas dos que había tenido la revelación de conocer ese lado de su jefe, del Decimo. La verdad no lo había esperado, nunca, que fuera precisamente a él a quien se lo mostrara, y estaba agradecido por ello, no toleraría que nadie tocara, en ninguna manera a su superior, que lo viera tan débil, tan frágil, que pudiera tenerle como él estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento.

A veces se preguntaba porque lo había hecho, ¿porque lo había escogido?, la respuesta que le venía a la mente era que precisamente era su mano derecha, y tenía tanta confianza en él que le había confiado ese secreto, bueno, el mismo pensaba que conocer, buscar y convencer a una chica adecuada podía ser demasiado tedioso y quitaría tiempo, era más fácil tener ciertos encuentros y olvidarlos tan rápido como empezaban, pero desde que el decimo le había pedido que se le acercara de esa forma esos deslices los había olvidado de inmediato y concentraba su atención solo en su jefe; además, ellos vivían en un mundo donde no podían ir por allí mostrándose amorosos con alguien, él era el guardián de la tormenta y su jefe era el Decimo Vongola, andar pensando en romances no era algo para su superior y por eso le confiaba esa tarea, la de desahogarle un poco.

Deseaba con todo su alma ser de ayuda para su Jefe en algo tan delicado como aquello, se sentía alagado casi, no le importaba que fueran hombres, era su Decimo, con él nada era un problema. Aun así, deseaba que su jefe fuera más sincero y le dejara apoyarle más seguido, pero irónicamente el Decimo se mostraba cada vez más reacio a hacerlo, como si de verdad no lo deseara, esa era apenas la quinta vez que le hacia ese pedido, la quinta en dos años.

Habían salido del despacho y caminaban por el pasillo, a Gokudera le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que las dos puertas tardaron en abrirse y llegaron al pasillo de los privados del decimo, la tercera era su alcoba. Entraron en silencio y el jefe se quedo parado a media habitación, como pensando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Gokudera cerro apresuradamente y se paro detrás del Jefe, puso sus labios cerca de la nuca de su superior y dijo -¿puedo?-, su jefe se estremeció con su aliento o esa palabra y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, Gokudera lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y con su derecha tomo su cuello y empezó a besarlo, lo condujo hacia la cama y suavemente lo poso sobre ella, se quito los zapatos, los calcetines, el saco, el chaleco, la corbata y estaba a punto de quitarse lo demás cuando sintió la mano de su jefe en la suya, que tonto, solo debería concentrarse en atenderlo a él, empezó a quitar sus ropas con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz susurrando una disculpa cuando quito su ropa interior, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero se detuvo un momento a observarlo, ahí estaba, desnudo debajo de él, el ser por el que desvivía su existencia, el que representaba todo su mundo, pues nada había que lo llenara más que una de esas miradas, una de esas sonrisas, un roce de esas formas, nada había fuera de él.

Estaba cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo derecho por la pena de que lo viera en ese estado, el cuerpo delgado, esa piel, ese tono soleado, la posición que revelaba poca experiencia en esas situaciones, una sensación de repugnancia hacia sí mismo llego, como lo había vaticinado desde que supo lo tendría esa noche, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso al decimo? Semejante falta de respeto, tocar su piel debería ser solo un privilegio reservado para la persona que escogiera como compañera en su vida, cualquiera que lo hiciera antes debería ser castigado y rebajado, sintió ira, decepción, envidia, celos, de esa persona que no sabía quién era, que tendría la dicha de estrecharle en sus brazos y bañarlo en besos y caricias, de envolverse con él en las sabanas, como tanto deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, pero gracias al autocontrol aprendido en ese tiempo no lo hacía y continuaba con cumplir la orden del decimo, porque ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho que no?, ¿Quién podría?.

-Lo lamento Decimo- dijo, y empezó el trabajo.

Besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba sus caderas y muslos, la segunda vez se había atrevido a chupar sus pezones y no había tenido señas de malestar, así que ahora lo hacía sin más, usaba su lengua para jugar con uno mientras sobaba y pellizcaba ligeramente el otro, era inimaginable que el decimo le humedeciera los dedos con saliva así que lo hizo el rápidamente y bajo su mano derecha mientras con sus piernas separaba las del jefe, este se estremeció cuando sintió el primer dedo en su entrada, -apretado- pensó Gokudera, pero hizo un poco de fuerza y entro. Arqueo la espalda ligeramente y apretó sus muslos aprisionando la mano de Gokudera, este al notar el dolor de su jefe se inclino había él, se acerco a su oreja y empezó a hablarle para que se tranquilizara, - solo un poco mas Decimo, pronto dejara de doler- dijo, si en algo confiaba era en la experiencia que había ganado en sus aventuras. Este asintió y relajo su cuerpo, -solo hazlo- dijo. Al parecer el Decimo quería terminar rápido, ¡pero él no!, quería saborearlo, acariciarlo, memorizar cada parte de el, al menos las que vivían escondidas, las demás ya las conocía bien, quería besar esa piel y hacerlo suspirar, quería que se perdiera a si mismo entre esas sabanas, en sus brazos, quería por un momento ser su dueño. Pero eso no entraba en los planes del jefe así que se incorporo para sentarse entre sus piernas, uso un poco más de saliva para introducir dos y luego tres dedos, justo después acomodo la entrada de su jefe frente a su erecto miembro y con una nueva disculpa lo penetro.

La manera en que reaccionaba era tan erótica, arqueo su espalda totalmente, abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada y soltó un gemido de dolor que resonó por toda la habitación, sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse, y para el pesar de Gokudera, no lo sujetaron a él, sino a las sabanas. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y soltó unas lágrimas cerrando los ojos, -continua- dijo, y su subordinado obedeció. Saco lentamente su miembro, y cuando ya estaba por llegar a la punta volvió a embestir de manera certera y el jefe volvió a gemir, relamió sus labios y sujeto mas fuerte las sabanas; sin querer, o tal vez si abrió mas sus piernas dejando nuevo espacio libre a su invasor, este interpreto la señal y volvió a repetir el proceso, los gemidos ya no sonaban tanto de dolor, sino de algo mas, el pecho de su jefe se volvía más salvaje y empezó a notar como su entrada vibraba y lo succionaba, como diciéndole que llegara más profundo, sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos y las levanto aun mas para dar mejores estocadas, este abrió ligeramente sus ojos mirandolo y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, -¿Por qué?-, pensó Gokudera, ¿Por qué no me mira cuando hago esto?¿tan aborrecible soy para él?, si, debería, -pensó-alguien como yo haciéndole esto, imperdonable.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del capitulo I, hasta el segundo...<strong>


	2. Las primeras de la noche

**Nota del autor: ¡Gracias por pasar al segundo!**

**Disclaimer: KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo II: Las primeras de la noche<span>**

Despertó con dos grandes dolores. El primero, proveniente de su espalda baja en la que todavía sentía en su carne la sensación de invasión que había tenido hasta hace pocas horas y los destrozos que habían quedado. El segundo, era la presión en su pecho que casi no dejaba entrar aire a sus pulmones. El lado soñador de su ser se permitió esperar que al abrir los ojos vería los cabellos plata de Gokudera a su lado, que sentiría el calor de su piel bajo las sabanas, que estaría en sus brazos en la mañana. Se mofo de sí mismo y sonrió para no llorar, moriría de felicidad si eso pasara, porque en lo profundo de su ser se había formado un secreto, cada vez más grande, cada vez mas asfixiante, poco a poco, día a día, uno que ahora era tan grande como el elemento que representaba su anillo. El de cabellos plata le había hecho desear, soñar, le había hecho decir lo que nunca a nadie más había dicho nunca, y que estaba totalmente seguro no repetiría a nadie que no fuera Gokudera, su guardián de la tormenta, su amigo, su compañero en momentos difíciles, su consuelo y su desdicha, su único y secreto amor.

Giro su cuerpo y se quedo boca abajo, aspiro profundo y sintió como el aroma a Yesmoke, la marca favorita de cigarrillos de Gokudera, inundaba sus pulmones y se permitió un poco de felicidad, al menos algo más que el dolor le quedaba de él en la mañana, su aroma.

Se obligo a sí mismo a incorporarse puesto que ya no era un niño, y en ningún momento llegaría Reborn a levantarlo, estaba ligeramente agradecido por eso. Volvió a dar gracias porque nadie lo veía dar esos primeros pasos, temblorosos y débiles, su guardián era verdaderamente vigoroso. Noto que nada estaba fuera de su lugar, el traje que llevaba la noche anterior estaba pulcramente doblado y acomodado sobre la silla más cercana a su cama. Lo tomo un momento solo porque sabía que Gokudera lo había tocado, al tenerlo en sus manos recordó lo que no quería, la expresión de insatisfacción y reproche en el rostro de Gokudera mientras se lo hacía, había molestia y desilusión en sus ojos, pudo notarlo, como siempre. Dejo otra vez el traje en su lugar, y se fue directo a una fría ducha, a intentar olvidar ese cuerpo al que tanto deseo aferrase, pero que su miedo al rechazo no le permitió hacerlo.

Termino de prepararse y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su despacho, como siempre, seguramente Chrome le había dejado una pila señorial de papeles en su escritorio de los más diversos temas que puede haber y, que una persona normal ni en sus sueños podría relacionar con la mafia, pero bueno –pensó- somos los Vongola. Además, tenía que corresponder a los esfuerzos de Chrome por ayudarlo porque en cuanto apareciera Mukuro de nuevo por allí la chica seguramente se desaparecía como por arte de magia para ir tras él y no reaparecería un varias semanas, y bueno, no la culpaba ni le reprochaba, sabía lo que podía hacer el amor. Encontró una bandeja con su desayuno en una mesita al lado del escritorio y recordó a su mama, su sonrisa al recibirlo en la cocina con un delicioso desayuno preparado con cariño para él, y todos los demás que estuvieran presentes claro. Saboreo el café marca Qualita Oro al que últimamente se había hecho afín, tenía un olor dulce y aromático que lo calmaba, la edad podía llegar a traer muchas cosas, la adicción a la cafeína podía ser una de ellas.

Se permitió borrar por momentos la noche anterior de su mente mientras saboreaba su café y cavilaba sobre donde podrían estar sus padres debido a sus vacaciones permanentes, desde su sucesión su padre se había retirado para dedicarle tiempo completo a su madre, a la cual le debía bastante por cierto. Si ellos eran felices, Tsuna lo era más, sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que estaban más a salvo en constante movimiento y sin rumbo fijo, todo por culpa de cierto hijo con cargo importante e insospechados posibles enemigos. Después de apenas haber tocado el desayuno se paro y abrió las todas las cortinas del lugar, -no es suficiente- pensó, y abrió también las ventanas, lo hizo riéndose de que cierta persona se enojaría por hacer algo que según la opinión del guardián era un atentado a su seguridad, - exagera mucho- pensó esta vez y disfruto del aire otoñal que venía de los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. Suspiro recordando que se había prometido aprender a apreciar el tiempo que se había auto designado fungir como Decimo Jefe Vongola y hacer todo lo posible por hacer que todos los que lo habían acompañado a esa empresa por voluntad propia o no se llevaran buenos recuerdos de ello, o mejor dicho mas buenos que malos, porque algo que había aprendido de sus batallas pasadas era que el tiempo es algo que corre a cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, y que una vez que se va nunca regresa.

Aprendió que hay que valorar cada instante y aprovecharlo al máximo, con los amigos, con la familia, con todo aquel que este al lado de uno en la vida, y más importante aún, con la persona que amas, porque nunca sabes cuando esas personas dejaran de estar a tu lado, cuando ya no podrás verlas sonreír y hacerles saber cuánto las quieres y aprecias. Aun así, con todo esto y como una broma personal, se volvió a mofar de sí mismo al decirse por enésima vez que esa lección era la única que no podía aplicar con la persona que amaba, porque sabía, estaba dispuesto a jugarse lo que sea, a que el sentimiento no era correspondido y su corazón no soportaría el rechazo, la desilusión que le causaría y peor aún, ser él mismo el causante de que el amor de su vida se alejara, eso jamás, no lo soportaría, prefería vivir con ese ligero dolor permanente en el pecho, uno que le quitaba el sueño y el sabor a la comida; y así, una vez llegado a la misma conclusión de todas las mañanas se sentó en la cómoda silla cortesía de Basil, se esforzó por dar su mejor sonrisa al trabajo arrollador y puso manos a la obra.

Mientras revisaba los informes, daba autorizaciones por teléfono, escribía en la laptop instrucciones y firmaba aquí y allá reparo en dos detalles que le hicieron olvidar a la tormenta por segunda ocasión en el día. La primera, tenía que ir a Japón. No precisamente ese día, pero si esa semana forzosamente, los trabajos de expansión y remodelación de la base de Nanimori estaban verdaderamente adelantados y el tenía que ir a dar el visto bueno para detalles terminales y hacer las observaciones pertinentes que uno solo puede hacer estando en vivo y a todo color, tenía que asegurarse de que la seguridad, confidencialidad y eficiencia de la base no se hubiera visto afectada por los trabajos, sino que mejor dicho estuvieran mucho mejor, especificaban en el memo que una persona se dirigía a la mansión para dar el informe pertinente pero él quería ir personalmente y corroborar todo por sus propios ojos, además extrañaba Nanimori, y aunque ni su mama ni las chicas estuvieran allí para darle una bienvenida si quería sentir ese aire y caminar por esas calles, porque muy contadas veces tendría esa oportunidad aun teniendo la base en total disponibilidad para él y sus guardianes.

La segunda no tenía nada que ver con la primera e hizo que casi le diera un paro por la impresión, tenía en la mano una invitación a una cena de compromiso, eso no era novedad, las bodas por conveniencia no eran raro entre familias mafiosas, lo que le había sorprendido fue leer el apellido Cavallone en la invitación, pero cuando casi se pego al papel con los ojos más abiertos de lo necesario leyó el nombre de "Donna Cavallone" y soltó la carcajada, no se imaginaba a Dino casado ni en ese ni en ningún otro mundo, la persona que pudiera domar al "caballo salvaje" de Dino no existía todavía, al menos no en su imaginación . El chiste le hizo renovar la sonrisa y dejo de lado la invitación para seguir a otros asuntos, la cena era en dos días y probablemente él estaría en Japón por lo que le sería imposible asistir, -que pena- dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

El día amenazaba con ser tan monótono como eran cuando sus guardianes no están allí reunidos con él, ocasiones que con pesar admitía eran cada vez mas espaciadas. A decir verdad solo la guerra o el inminente peligro de extinción de la humanidad harían que Hibari y Mukuro estuvieran en esa habitación juntos, con los demás, pero si extrañaba a Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome con todo y su timidez e incluso a Lambo e I-pin, además de Kyoko y Haru, a las cuales se les había ocurrido irse a estudiar a Inglaterra porque según ellas, todo el mundo había decidido irse de repente a Europa, y claro está, extrañaba tener a Reborn a su lado, golpeándolo y maltratándolo física y psicológicamente, quien también de repente decidió encargarse de la seguridad del Noveno en su retiro y tomar lugar solo como asesor de la Decima Generación Vongola en las ocasiones que él considerara convenientes, o lo que es igual, cuando se le antojara.

Todo era normal hasta que dijo –pase- a alguien que toco la puerta, seguramente era la Sra. Constanza, no había bajado a comer y seguramente le llevaba la cena, apenas estaba empezando a idear una excusa para explicar la comida que aun estaba en la charola de la mañana cuando escucho una voz que le corto la línea de pensamiento.

-¿Me permite, Decimo?- dijo el hombre alto, de piel blanca, con traje negro y unos profundos ojos verdes que en ese momento no le miraban directamente.

- Por supuesto, Gokudera- dijo Tsuna, le dolía que no le viera directamente a los ojos, pero era más grande su felicidad al darse cuenta que en esa ocasión no le evitaría por días después de una noche como esa, como había venido sucediendo anteriormente, así que le sonrió, esperando que la tormenta se relajara.

Al ver a su jefe sonreír efectivamente Gokudera se relajó, al menos eso pareció a simple vista, entro con más seguridad y se acomodo en una de las dos sillas frente al decimo, curiosamente en la que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Decimo, estaba revisando los presupuestos solicitados para este fin de mes y el destinado a la base en Nanimori es ridículo, tengo entendido solo son fondos para terminar detalles y hacer compras menores que no hayan entrado en la planeación inicial, pero aquí están pidiendo montos exuberantes que no tienen razón de ser, solicite al personal de la base las cotizaciones que respaldan los montos pero se rehusaron terminante a enviarlas, alegando francamente estupideces.

- Decimo, permítame ir a Japón a revisar que no haya fugas monetarias y a enseñarle vía pólvora al imbécil que hizo esto como se hace un presupuesto.

Estaba embobado con Gokudera frente a él, con su voz, el movimiento de su cabello por la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventada, con el olor a cigarrillo que ya había hecho de las suyas en la habitación, ¿Cuántas veces lo había llevado ya a su boca? Varias en los últimos minutos, acto inconsciente que servía para disminuir su ansiedad y estrés suponía el.

-Gokudera entiendo tu punto, pero por favor ya habíamos acordado harías lo posible por no mandar al hospital a los miembros de la familia- dijo Tsuna simulando seriedad.

-Pero Decimo, ¡tal grado de imbecibilidad es inconcebible!- dijo ligeramente exasperado y frunciendo el seño como era característico, se veía quería golpear a alguien.

-Calmate Gokudera, precisamente tengo que ir a Japón en estos días y veré ese detalle, no te preocupes, ¡relajate!- dijo Tsuna haciendo un ademan con la mano de que no le diera tanta importancia.

-¡Definitivamente iré con usted, Decimo!- dijo el ojiverde pendiéndose de pie de repente y mirándolo con efusión.

Tsuna se quedo viendo a su guardián por un momento sin hablar, en sus ojos parecía haber genuina emoción de acompañarlo, pero él sabía que solo era su afán de cuidar a su Jefe. No era que disfrutara el tiempo con el, y no soportaba esa idea. Además, apenas hace unas horas había estado en la cama su guardián y todavía se sentía sensible por eso, tenia fresca la sensación de su piel sobre la suya y eso le daba una inquietud que aumentaba al verlo, pasar varios días juntos después de eso lo doblegaría y terminaría soltando alguna estupidez.

-No es realmente necesario Gokudera, recuerda que en estos días casi no hay nadie en la mansión y necesito a alguien que se quede a cargo, recuerda que la central no se puede quedar sola.- trato de decir tranquilamente, con una sonrisa que Gokudera de inmediato noto era falsa, realmente no quería que fuera.

-Pero Decimo ¿Quién lo protegerá entonces?, no puedo permitir tal descuido. Iré con usted.- la insistencia estaba recalcada en cada palabra. Hubo un silencio en el que Gokudera espero una respuesta y Tsuna solo lo veía fijamente, en realidad apenas y había escuchado la pregunta, otra idea lo atormentaba.

-Después de lo de anoche, ¿no te incomoda estar cerca de mi?-soltó Tsuna, para después poner una expresión de sorpresa de haber dicho esas palabras. Era la primera vez en esos dos años que hablaba en voz alta acerca del tema y al parecer eso tomo por sorpresa a su guardián. Bajo la mirada y la poso sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. – No es algo normal en el mundo de la mafia, ni dentro ni fuera- dijo en voz baja y sintió como su el de ojos verdes se tensaba de inmediato. Gokudera no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?- pregunto Tsuna, esta vez lo miro a los ojos. Basta de miedo, tenía que saber que pensaba su Guardián de ello. No recibió respuesta de inmediato.

- Usted… -empezó Gokudera- es el Decimo Vongola, y también es un hombre joven, es difícil congeniar las necesitadas de un hombre joven con ese cargo. No pude darse ciertos lujos y comprendo tiene que desahogarse en ocasiones.- Lo digo mecánicamente, con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirar los ojos miel que lo veían con tristeza, resignación.

-¿No te parece extraño que te lo pida a ti?- pregunto con fingida tranquilidad, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Soy la opción más lógica, Decimo. Soy su mano derecha, no hay persona que se preocupe mas por su seguridad y estabilidad, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y que usted me pidiese, incluso eso.- respondió con frialdad, -Aunque…- dijo al último sin terminar la frase.

- Aunque ¿Qué? – pregunto Tsuna, esas palabras lo estaban matando. Nada que viniera podía ser peor, con esas palabras al menos tenía el consuelo de que aunque no podía tener el amor de su guardián, si podría tener su cuerpo, cada que tuviera el valor de pedírselo, no importara el dolor que le causara después.

- Aunque… Decimo, no sabía que a usted le gustaran los hombres.- Dicho esto se animo a ver a los ojos de su Jefe, como si intentara con su verde mirada desenmarañar la poesía de rostro que éste había hecho ante esa afirmación.

-Gokudera yo…-intento justificarse Tsuna, los ojos que amaba lo veían con reproche- yo, no es lo que tú piensas- Dijo Tsuna apresuradamente, como si quisiera explicarse ante una mentira y algo lo detuviera.

-No se preocupe Decimo, usted es el Jefe, y no podemos juzgarle en ninguna forma, además eso no es tan raro hoy en día, aunque me gustaría no dejara que se hiciera público- dijo con un aire de enojo en su voz.

-¡No!, Gokudera lo estas malinterpretando todo, no es así, ¡te lo juro!-. Tsuna sintió desesperación, puso ambas manos en el escritorio haciéndose hacia adelante para acercarse más a su guardián, como si ese acto hiciera que éste le entendiera mejor, evidentemente Gokudera se avergonzaba de él, no podía permitirlo, casi se levanta de su silla de la angustia.

-No es que me gusten los hombres en general Gokudera, es…-dijo cerrando sus ojos y los puños, que todo se vaya al averno, lo diría, si, lo diría- es… ¡que la persona que me gusta es un hombre!- dijo Tsuna cerrando los ojos, cerrando sus puños y del nerviosismo casi lo grita.

Silencio, un largo silencio en el que el castaño no abrió los ojos, por miedo a ver, por vergüenza, por el terror de que su intento de arreglar ese malentendido lo hubiese empeorado aun más.

Después de un rato que no soporto mas abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al hombre frente a él, por su expresión supo que como siempre su intuición no se equivoco. Abrió la boca para formular cualquier palabra que se le viniera a la mente pero se vio interrumpido cuando su guardián que como toda una tormenta desatada se puso de pie de un salto y le pego al escritorio con los dos puños dejando su rostro apenas a pocos centímetros. Había enojo y desprecio en su mirada, ira contenida en sus facciones, tanto que su respiración era sonora y entrecortada.

-Entonces Decimo, déjeme pedirle un favor y espero que lo cumpla- dijo despectivamente y en un tono que Tsuna nunca había escuchado en palabras dirigidas a él, sino a personas que su guardián verdaderamente detestara. – Si lo que dice es cierto, no vuelva a pedirme esas cosas a mí, evíteme la pena de rechazarlo, si quiere follar, váyase con ese alguien, o con quien quiera, excepto conmigo ¿me explico?- Dijo en pausadas y frías palabras con el ceño tan fruncido que el rostro se le transfiguro en uno que Tsuna vio con terror y angustia.

-¿Quiere decir alguna otra cosa, Decimo?- dijo el peliplata sin moverse un centímetro de cómo estaba.

Tsuna lo miraba directo a los ojos, su mente se había puesto en blanco, abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, estaba en shock. Al estar tan cerca no soporto esa mirada en su guardián y la bajo a sus labios, esos labios que anhelaba, nunca los había tocado ¿ya nunca lo haría?, inconscientemente se acerco ligeramente con sus labios aun abiertos y Gokudera se alejo de inmediato, acto que termino de destrozar a Tsuna.

-No- apenas alcanzo a decir y bajo la mirada, toda tensión se fue y sintió como una onda fría se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de su alma… de su corazón. –Nada- dijo y guardó silencio.

-Entonces me retiro- Hizo una ligera reverencia sin mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y camino apresuradamente y con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta, la abrió de un jalón y desapareció tras ella sin voltear a verlo, como siempre lo hacía. Tsuna sintió como su vida se iba con él.

Se dejo caer sobre la silla y miro hacia el techo, sin verlo, sintió como las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que lloraría esa noche recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo II, hasta el tercero...<strong>

**Quedo en espera de sus comentarios! **

**Saludos :)**


	3. En los ojos miel del cielo

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir!...un placer de que me acompañen en el tercero.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo III: En los ojos miel del cielo<strong>_

Bajó del avión comercial jurando no volver pisar uno aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Todos los herbívoros que viajaron en su área tuvieron suerte de que sus tonfas fueran con el equipaje o les habría castigado por no saber que cuando se viaja se guarda silencio. Y la verdad era que lo que el Guardián Vongola de la Nube no sabía era que sus tonfas no habían sido necesarias, con solo su presencia y mirada intimidó a toda la pobre alma que tuvo la mala suerte de estar cerca o pasar cerca del pelinegro durante el viaje.

La razón de que tomara la estúpida decisión de viajar en ese tipo de vuelo se había vuelto difusa y borrosa durante del viaje. El mismo sabia que encerrarlo a él, junto con un centenar de escandalosas, mal portadas, groseras e insolentes personas a unos 40,000 pies de altura era una fórmula perfecta para el desastre, no por dada el herbívoro del Vongola se había tomado la molestia de asignarle un avión privado para cuando tuviera que viajar, no tuvo nada que ver que lo haya sugerido con una mirada amenazante claro, pero para su mala suerte dicho medio de transporte estaba en mantenimiento ese día y no podía esperar, no quería.

No le habría importado armar todo un alboroto aéreo y que lo hubiesen detenido autoridades a apenas tocar el suelo cuando, siendo quien era, una llamada (soborno, chantaje, amenaza, extorsión, desaparición inexplicable) lo hubiera sacado rápido de cualquier lugar, sin duda eso de estar con el Vongola tenía sus ventajas; pero eso hubiera significado más tiempo y en esos momentos sentía el apremio en sus venas de llegar rápido a Sicilia así que se mantuvo lo mas quieto y calmado que pudo.

Pero ahora, que ya estaba camino a un taxi fuera del aeropuerto sentía la cabeza más fría, y es que casi 16 horas de vuelo enfrían a cualquiera. Había habido dos motivos por los cuales salió casi corriendo de la base en Nanimori para irse tan rápido como pudiera a Italia, uno era el real, otro la excusa. En Japón cual era cual estaba claro, en Italia ya no.

Subió al taxi y le preguntaron destino. "tonterías"- pensó- , y dio la dirección de la entrada a la zona de la base Vongola. Mando rápido un mensaje de texto y trato de no pensar en el camino. El taxi lo dejo en la entrada y el chofer pareció alegrarse de alejarse a toda velocidad de allí, casi olvida recibir el pago. -"herbívoro cobarde"- pensó Hibari, no había nada que odiara más que la cobardía porque eso significaba debilidad. Sintió la frescura de la noche colarse por su traje, dejo que los subordinados llevaran las maletas y subió en el acto al auto que había ido a recogerlo a la entrada. – A la mansión principal, rápido- dijo y el chofer lo tomo muy a pecho.

A medio camino un Exelero negro salió de la nada a toda velocidad y sin mucho control y casi golpea al auto donde iba el pelinegro, el conductor tuvo que maniobrar y se salió de la calle dando un frenón, el Exelero así como apareció se desapareció y Hibari se quedo con ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil de la tormenta que iba conduciendo, esa basura estaba borracha o que, esas no eran maneras de manejar y menos de noche, mas tarde le daría una lección. Evito desquitarse con el chofer, aunque éste parecía casi entrar en pánico, la nube se pregunto si era capaz de percibir sus intenciones asesinas reprimidas. Por fin llego al estacionamiento privado y de nuevo al conductor le dio alegría salir casi corriendo de allí con todo y auto, "¿deja vu?"- pensó Hibari, bueno a quien le importa. Después de pasar por todas y cada una de las medidas de seguridad para llegar a su destino pensó que ya tenía dos razones para moler hasta la muerte al herbívoro de la tormenta.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la derecha y se detuvo en la tercera puerta, llamo, nada; llamo de nuevo, nada otra vez. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, nadie. "¿pero qué rayos?"- pensó-, el herbívoro del Vongola fugándose del trabajo ¿eh? Claramente había visto su auto en el estacionamiento, apenas iban a dar las nueve de la noche, así que tenía que estar en la oficina todavía. "Lo que me faltaba" –pensó-, al parecer todos querían ser molidos hasta la muerte. Cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó su camino de regreso cuando algo lo detuvo justo frente a la segunda puerta, había algo raro ahí, no sabía porque. Estiro la mano hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Oscuridad, todo estaba negro allí adentro, la sala de conferencias no tenia ventanas así que nada de la luz lunar podía entrar, pero había algo raro que no lo dejo irse, estuvo a punto de prender la luz cuando escucho una voz que lo sobresalto.

-No la prendas, por favor.- dijo una voz en un tono muy bajo, casi sin fuerza.

-Vongola, se puede saber porque estás aquí y no en el despacho, ¿acaso estas saltándote tus obligaciones?- dijo el de ojos negros, recordando su enojo de hace pocos minutos.

-Solo esta vez, Hibari. ¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor?- dijo Tsuna casi suplicante.

La nube agudizo la mirada y distinguió gracias a la luz que se colaba por la puerta la gran mesa de conferencias que se situaba en el centro de la habitación, veintidós sillas perfectamente acomodadas, diez a cada lado largo, una en cada cabecera, o al menos esa era la idea, porque una se hallaba movida y un joven de unos 25 años se hallaba sentado en ella, sus codos recargados en la mesa y las dos manos entrelazadas tapaban su rostro recargando en ellas la frente, tenía el cabello castaño realmente alborotado y su traje se hallaba mal arreglado. Hibari por un momento pensó que suplicaba en silencio, en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué lloras Vongola?, ¿Es que acaso alguien se murió?- dijo Hibari expectante, en un día normal se hubiera ido sin más, pero algo no le permitía hacerlo, ese día no, se sentía distinto en cierta forma, algo que le molestaba, así que el Vongola le estaba dando una razón para no pensar en la causa de porque había ido allí, a Italia.

-Probablemente sea yo… o al menos una parte de mi- contesto el menor, un tono irónico acompaño la frase, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto otra vez. – déjame solo, vete ahora Hibari… por favor- termino.

-Vongola, veme a la cara- ordeno Hibari, ahí había algo mal, el Vongola jamás le hubiera hablado así en otra circunstancia. –¿Ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza?- tomo sus tonfas y las puso en alto,- te los bajare rápida y dolorosamente- termino poniéndose en pose de combate.

El Vongola guardo silencio un momento, se quedo quieto, después alzo la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Nunca en la vida había visto esa mirada, no en la persona frente a el. No veía al herbívoro torpe, débil y amable que todos llamaban "amigo". No veía la ardiente determinación que desprendía cuando sacaba sus llamas tipo cielo, nada de autoridad, nada de porte, ni una pizca de orgullo, nada de aquel que llamaban "jefe". ¿A quien veía entonces? Casi sintió lastima.

-¿Quieres golpearme?... Vamos, ven, hazlo; tal vez así deje de pensar, hazme un favor y déjame inconsciente. – dijo el menor, un hilo de locura cruzo por sus orbes, después sonrió, aunque para Hibari solo sonrieron sus labios.

-¿Es que acaso eres suicida Vongola?, muy bien- dijo Hibari y empezó a avanzar hasta el castaño. Pensó que una vez se acercara lo suficiente el menor pondría la habitual cara de espanto y se alejaría rogándole lo perdonara y no lo moliera a golpes, como aun ahora en algunas ocasiones hacia, aunque no frente a sus subordinados. Pero Hibari avanzo y el menor seguía ahí sentado, viéndolo, esperando el golpe, una sonrisa casi desquiciada cruzaba su rostro, sus ojos llorosos y rojos lo miraban fijamente, había miedo en sus ojos, pero no de él.

Dos o tres pasos antes de llegar al castaño tomo velocidad y con la tonfa derecha le dio de lleno al castaño en el rostro, la fuerza alcanzo a sacarlo de la silla y arrojarlo dos metros hacia atrás, casi choca con la pared. En el suelo el Vongola se medio levantó y llevo su mano al rostro, un hilo de sangre emanaba de sus labios, lo limpio e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos como analizado algo y después vio a Hibari a los ojos nuevamente y el pelinegro vio ahora si verdadera locura.

-¿es lo más fuerte que golpeas Hibari? Creo que la edad te está afectando- dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia el ademan de arreglar sus ropas.- Vamos ven, se que puedes hacer más que eso- dijo desafiantemente.

-¿estás drogado Vongola?, el consumo de sustancias nocivas está prohibido ¿sabes?- casi grito el mayor mientras esta vez corría hacia el castaño y le clavaba la tonfa izquierda en el abdomen, para su sorpresa el Vongola se mantuvo en su lugar aunque el golpe lo doblo y le saco el aire, la alondra esta vez uso la derecha y estaba a punto de golpearle la cabeza pero el menor se protegió con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿esto es todo?, tú, el que se hace llamar el más fuerte- dijo casi riéndose el menor.

Con la tonfa izquierda lo empujo hacia atrás lo suficiente como dar un giro rápido y darle una patada que estrelló al castaño al mueble de roble que funcionaba como minibar que había cerca. Para la mala suerte del menor la punta de una de las esquinas del mobiliario se clavo en la base de su espalda, cosa que lo hizo gemir del dolor y le doblo las piernas, cayó al suelo de rodillas con una mueca en el rostro.

-Creo que es suficiente Vongola, no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero espero no hagas mas tonterías como esta- dijo el pelinegro y le dio la espalda al castaño, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando percibió que se disponían a atacarlo. Giro rápido agachándose y con la tonfa derecha detuvo al menor golpeándole en el cuello y lo clavó en el suelo con fuerza, pudo sentir como se rompió parte azulejo debajo de la alfombra y el concreto también.

-Vongola, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso quieres dolor? No me digas que ahora eres masoquista- dijo Hibari, miraba al castaño que se quedo tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ligeramente más relajado. Se disponía a quitar la tonfa de su cuello para irse pero para su sorpresa la mano del menor lo detuvo, sujetó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza evitando la quitara y presionándola contra su cuello como si quisiese ahogarse a sí mismo. Irónicamente ahora Hibari trataba de quitarla, pero el menor no lo dejaba.

– Vongola ¿pero qué rayos te pasa?- le alzo la voz el pelinegro. El castaño abrió los ojos y le vio en una muda respuesta, aflojo el agarre de su mano, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. A esa distancia el pelinegro pudo verle claramente, aun en la oscuridad, gracias a la poca luz de la puerta abierta. En su mente apareció una idea de lo que atormentaba al Vongola, eso que le había hecho perder la compostura, el sentido común, eso que era tan personal, tan profundo que no había ido a pedir ayuda a los que llamaba amigos como siempre lo hacia, sino que se había encerrado en esa sala oscura y fría a sufrir su dolor en silencio, eso que le obligo a hacer algo que en otras circunstancias nunca hubiera hecho el menor, la primera, buscar pelea, la segunda, que fuera con él con el único fin de distraer su mente y cuerpo. El joven que se encontraba en el suelo estaba quebrado, no por el golpe que le dio al final con su arma, sino por uno que alguien le había dado antes, y estaba seguro no con armas, no físico.

Hibari lo vio con altivez y lastima, quito la tonfa del cuello del castaño pero no se levanto, sino que se quedo agachado a su lado. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía irse, algo en su ser le gritaba que no permitiera que eso se quedara así, que no le permitiera hundirse, que no dejara que el castaño pensara y sintiera el fin de sí mismo a causa de ese dolor, que le demostrara, incluso ayudara si era necesario a levantarse de eso, a demostrarle que se podía vivir, incluso con un golpe como ese, si lograba que el Vongola saliera de ese hoyo en el que lo veía en ese mismo instante seria la prueba más clara de que si se podía, de que no era imposible vivir sin lo que uno más añora en la vida, si lo lograba seria la rotunda prueba de que no era necesario cumplir el fin por el que había ido a Italia con tanta desesperación.

-"no es necesario"- pensó el pelinegro, -"no es necesario, ¿lo ves ahora?", una voz resonó en su mente, una voz que desde que salió de Japón le decía que lo que iba a hacer era una tontería, que no valía la pena, que era un iluso estúpido si pensaba que podía salir bien, una voz que al principio era un susurro y que cuando llego a Italia había ganado fuerza y poder en sus emociones. "el amor es para los débiles"- resonó en su mente.

Aceptando esa idea se levanto y tomo de la mano al castaño que había vuelvo a cerrar los ojos llorando en silencio. La jalo y éste los abrió en respuesta mirándolo medio sorprendido de que siguiera ahí.

-Levántate Vongola, ambos sabemos que eres más fuerte que esto- dijo un decidido Hibari, y el menor no lo supo en ese momento, pero el pelinegro estaba hablando literal y metafóricamente.

Al intentar ayudarle a levantarse al castaño se le doblaron las piernas y Hibari lo sostuvo rápido con ambos brazos, ante eso el menor solo levanto la vista y lo vio fijamente. Hibari le correspondió la mirada y sintió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. En esas pupilas apagadas vio el resultado de seguir y hacerle caso a sus deseos al ir a Italia, vio la fragilidad, vio el dolor, vio la desesperación que venía después de la desilusión, se vio a sí mismo, vio su futuro reflejado en los ojos miel del cielo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin del tercer capitulo..<strong>. bienvenidos sean cualquier comentario/sugerencia!

**Saludos, hasta el cuarto.**


	4. El mejor y mas fuerte

**Hola, **agradezco me acompañen hasta este capitulo, antes de continuar me gustaría contestar a unos comentarios:

**A khr:** Las parejas en la historia son Gokudera x Tsuna, y, Dino x Hibari, espero mas adelante lo pueda aclarar mas, sin tanto rollo, ¡cuento con tu compañia!.

**A shioris-san: **¡Me alegra tanto que te guste la trama!, ya que esa es la idea de todo esto, que uno se emocione, ria, frustre y enoje con los personajes mientras nos dan ganas de gritarles "¡pero que haces idiota!" y les lancemos palomitas desde nuestro lugar frente a la lap, bueno tal vez me pase solo a mi, mil saludos.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, sus personajes e historia original pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo IV: El mejor y mas fuerte<span>**_

Se hallaba parado en medio de un inmenso jardín que se extendía hacia todas direcciones, adonde girara la mirada había todo tipo de flores, rosas, crisantemos, tulipanes, lirios; había en todos tipos y formas, grandes y pequeñas, las dulces, las exóticas, las comunes, todas vistosas, todas a su alcance. Tal vez había muchas pero no la que buscaba. El sol relucía fuerte y lastimaba sus ojos, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, así que rápidamente busco esa que le inquietaba.

Después de examinar los horizontes por unos momentos la vio, vio la flor que era única entre todo aquel harem de color y fragancias; una hermosa rosa color violeta se erigía a lo lejos, separada de las demás. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, pero como siempre pasaba, al irse acercando las flores en su camino eran remplazadas por arbustos con espinas cada vez más grandes, el sol que apenas atrás relucía iba siendo eclipsado por nubes de un gris oscuro y tenebroso, el viento empezaba a soplar y le empujaban hacia atrás alejándolo del objeto de su deseo, era como si aquella rosa bella y solitaria no deseara ser alcanzada.

Y abrió los ojos.

Esta vez, estaba acostado en su inmensa cama de sabanas blancas. Sentía esa ligera sensación de insatisfacción con la que despertaba después de haber tenido ese sueño, le daba la impresión de que estaba siendo cada vez más recurrente. Se levanto y se puso una fina bata de color azul cielo, una que hacia juego con sus ojos. Caminó hacia su balcón y vio la procesión de personas que salía y entraba de la mansión, por eso, de repente recordó los dos pesados días que estaban por delante, suspiro y se fue a la ducha, pensando que hubiese sido mejor seguir soñando con esa enigmática flor violeta.

Si hubiese una palabra que describiera a Dino Cavallone, Decimo Jefe de la familia Cavallone seria, definitivamente, popularidad. Los miembros de su familia estaban secretamente orgullosos de que en el ranking (no hecho por Futa) de "Los solteros más codiciados de la Mafia" su jefe ocupara con creces el numero uno. Y ciertamente no era para menos, Dino apenas entrando en sus treinta era para toda mujer a la que uno le preguntara guapo, muy muy guapo, sexy, elegante, siempre caballeroso y arrolladoramente encantador, su físico escultural, su altura, sus cabellos dorados, sus hermosos y coquetos ojos azules acompañados de una sonrisa blanca y radiante derretían a toda mujer a su camino y, vamos a ser sinceros, uno que otro hombre. Todo el paquete anterior mas los pequeños detalles de que como Jefe Mafioso había llevado a su familia a ser tal vez la segunda más importante en el mundo, que mantenía una fuerte alianza con los Vongola, y que además era bien sabido era amigo intimo del Decimo Jefe Vongola, le añadían un plus a su atractivo que hacía que casi literalmente las mujeres se le arrojaran encima. Claro, todo esto no podía ser pura belleza y el Jefe Capo tenía que pasar por ciertos inconvenientes debido a su popular estatus.

Al medio día.

-Oye, Romario, estoy cansado de estar encerrado en el despacho, quiero salir.- dijo un aburrido Dino con cara de pena.

-Si no le molesta ser asaltado por la legión de amigas que han venido a visitar a la Srita. Donna puede hacerlo Jefe, aunque no respondo por las consecuencias. – contesto la mano derecha del capo.

-No quiero sonar descortés, ¿pero no podemos despedirlas temprano el día de hoy?- dijo el rubio.

-Todas ellas son hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, primas, nietas, ahijadas de algún jefe de familias aliadas y seria contraproducente tratarlas groseramente Jefe- aclaro el hombre de cabello y bigote negro.

-¡pero quiero salir de aquí!, llevo mínimo cinco días desayunando, almorzando, comiendo y cenando en el despacho o en mi alcoba, quiero pasar tiempo al aire libre con los muchachos, entrenar con ellos tal vez, siento que mis manos ya solo saben sellar y firmar papeles. – dijo Dino con aire de desesperación y haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno jefe, le diré que gracias a este "encierro" como usted le llama, ha hecho esplendidos avances en cuanto a papeleo y pendientes, los cuales se habían acumulado por "salir a entrenar" con sus subordinados. – dijo Romario ajustándose los lentes luciendo un aire macabro.

-Romario, estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?, este maltrato psicológico que tu y esas mujeres me están haciendo van a matarme, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- casi grita Dino agarrándose los cabellos y dejando caer la frente en su escritorio.

-Bueno, Jefe, si me permite responder sinceramente a su pregunta- contesto el moreno.

-Hazlo- respondió el que en ese momento no tenía ningún aire de Jefe sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio.

-El único responsable de esta suerte que lamenta es usted, y con gusto le diré el porqué, la primera razón, la más simple, es que no puede negar que recurrentemente escapa de sus horarios de trabajo para irse a montar a caballo, hacer viajes y visitas express, entrenar con los muchachos, o simplemente relajarse en los terrenos de la mansión por lo que lógicamente su trabajo se acumula y hay ciertas cosas que un servidor no puede hacer por usted, conclusión, si tiene mucho trabajo no tiene porque quejarse. – dijo el moreno con aire acusador.

-Romario, eres un tirano como mano derecha, pero vamos, dime la segunda- dijo Dino al no poder debatir en nada a su subordinado, acertó en todo, por desgracia, sentía que si levantaba la cabeza el mayor lo fulminaría con la mirada.

-La segunda, Jefe, es que si sufre de constantes acosos por parte de toda mujer soltera (o inclusive casada) que se le acerque es porque a sus treinta y dos años sigue soltero y no muestra ninguna señal de estar interesado en alguien, y eso le da esperanza a las mujeres de que pueden atraparlo utilizando cualquier artimaña y hacen hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de usted. Precisamente la mansión ha estado atiborrada de féminas en la última semana, ya que como excusa usan el compromiso de la Srita. Donna y vienen en montones sin irse en todo el día. Le confesare que más de una se ha ofrecido a traerle la comida o la cena a su despacho o inclusive a su alcoba. – dijo rápidamente Romario como si aprovechara para quejarse por las actitudes de su jefe y ligeramente más serio de lo necesario.

Unos minutos de silencio, en los que ambos hombres intercambiaron una significativa mirada de mutuo análisis.

-Romario, la razón por la que no me he casado es…- empezó a decir el rubio con un aire más serio y abandonando la actitud de niño regañado.

-La razón es solo de su conocimiento personal Jefe, pero le pido por favor, que tenga en cuenta que por más personales que sean sus decisiones, afectan directamente a la familia, ya que no solo nuestro presente sino también nuestro futuro depende de usted. – le interrumpió Romario, que al parecer no quería escuchar lo que el Decimo Capo iba a decir.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- alcanzo a decir Dino, viendo a su subordinado con una ligera y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Ahora bien, si me permite Jefe, me retiro, mas tarde recogeré la charola de su almuerzo- término el mayor haciendo una ligera reverencia y saliendo del despacho sin más, al parecer no había terminado de interpretar la respuesta de su jefe.

Dino se quedo observando la puerta por donde acabada de desaparecer su subordinado. La conversación había tomado un giro incómodamente serio, pues pudo leer entre líneas, sabia a lo que Romario se refería, el ligero cambio de voz cuando su mano derecha dijo "viajes y visitas exprés", estaba consciente de que el mayor tenía idea de su situación, tal vez no a detalle, pero lo sospechaba y, evidentemente, estaba preocupado.

Se recargo en el reposabrazos izquierdo de su silla de cuero café y entro en sus cavilaciones. No podía reprocharle nada a Romario ya que, por más que lo odiara él mismo estaba de acuerdo con su mano derecha. Un jefe capo que a su edad no tuviera mínimo un heredero en la línea era tentar demasiado a su suerte, y no solo a la suya, sino a la de toda la familia. En la tradición (obligatoria) de su línea de sangre solo un hijo de la actual cabeza era el que podía heredar el titulo de Jefe de la familia, caso por el que él fue obligado al no haber otra opción viable.

Todo esto lo dejaba como una cabeza sumamente irresponsable, puesto que ¿Quién tiene la vida garantizada? En el caso de que le llegase a pasar algo su familia quedaría tambaleándose sola en el vacio con la amenaza casi segura de disolverse o ser absorbida por otra familia que les ofreciera estabilidad a sus miembros, en resumen, sería el principal responsable de que su apellido se perdiera. Estaba consciente de lo que debía de hacer, su deber era casarse, de preferencia con alguien "conveniente" y tener hijos para asegurar el futuro de su familia. Lo sabía, en serio lo sabia, pero saber algo no garantiza que lo pongas en práctica, al menos no en su caso. Se recargo en su silla sonriendo para si y dijo en voz alta, como si su subordinado estuviera allí presente.

-Romario, tu y yo lo sabemos, la razón por la que no me he casado es que me he enamorado, me he enamorado de alguien que no puede darte el heredero que tanto deseas, y no hay nada que tu, o yo, o él podamos hacer al respecto. Hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser opcional. – dicho esto, a modo de confesión, cerró los ojos, y esta vez entro en un sueño voluntario, donde evoco el día en el que el futuro de su familia había quedado sellado.

_(Recuerdos)._

Estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Romario no había ido con él, pues se estaba encargando de varios asuntos urgentes, él se había escapado, para variar, esta vez de un jefe que insistía demasiado en arreglar citas prematrimoniales con su hija mayor, alegando era la chica perfecta para convertirse en la próxima Sra. Cavallone. Cuando noto que se estaba poniendo muy pesado alegó que tenía que hacer un viaje urgente a Japón a pedido de su amigo Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Jefe Vongola, y que por supuesto no se había podido negar. Todo era mentira por supuesto, a decir verdad tenía un tiempo deseando ir a Nanimori para ver cómo le iba a su todavía alumno (según él) y ese era el momento idóneo para escaparse tanto de Romario como del Jefe aquel. En esta ocasión solo habían ido tres subordinados de confianza.

Tan pronto bajó lo primero que noto fueron las pesadas nubes que se estaban empezando a formar así que dedujo no iba a tardar demasiado. Convenció a sus acompañantes que no era necesario que fueran con él, solo iba a saludar a su alumno (otra vez según él) y regresaría antes de que anocheciera o en su caso, empezara la lluvia vaticinada. Unos no tan seguros guardias vestidos de negro no se pudieron negar al pedido de su jefe y a regañadientes se quedaron en el jet privado en el que llegaron. Dino les regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y se fue a su destino planeado. Era sábado por la tarde, no había clases, así que el rubio infirió casi en automático donde estaría la alondra que había ido a buscar. Llego a la secundaria de Nanimori en poco tiempo y de inmediato se dirigió a la azotea de dicho lugar. Lo encontró (como también ya se esperaba) acostado en el suelo con Hibird en su abdomen.

-Dino, Dino- empezó a cantar la pequeña ave color amarillo.

-Hola Hibird, que gusto verte- contesto el rubio con una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

El joven de cabellos negros no se inmuto por su presencia.

-Kyoya, tienes 21 años, ¿no crees que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí?- comento el rubio, con la intención de molestar al joven para que le prestara atención.

-Y tu, Cavallone, tienes 27, ni si quiera deberías pisar los terrenos del instituto- le contesto Hibari, desafiante y lanzándole una fría mirada negra.

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿porque no intentas sacarme?, quiero ver si tanto tiempo de paz no ha hecho que pierdas tu toque.- dijo el jefe capo sacando su látigo, - o no me digas que ya has aceptado que soy más fuerte que tu- termino sonriéndole atrevidamente. No necesitó decir nada más.

El joven se había parado de un salto, sacando sus tonfas al mismo tiempo y se lanzo al rubio en un ataque rápido y letal, uno que el mayor apenas paró de la impresión.

-Cavallone, hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser capaz de enseñarme algo- le dijo Hibari viéndole directamente a los ojos como si también le quisiera golpear con ellos.

-Eso lo veremos, Kyoya- contesto el rubio devolviéndole la mirada sin parpadear y empezó a sentir esa adrenalina que tanto añoraba empezar a recorrer cada una de sus venas.

Y pasó, lo que siempre pasaba cada que Dino osaba visitar a su violento todavía alumno (según él). Se enfrascaron en una violenta y veloz batalla en la que ni uno decía nada, solo se concentraban en dar golpes, esquivarlos y/o hacer que el otro admitiera haber perdido la batalla del día. Dino en su interior estaba impresionado con Kyoya, cada vez era mejor, más rápido, más certero, más fuerte, el dominio de sus armas era perfecto, sus movimientos eran casi elegantes. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo tal vez el pelinegro tenía razón al decir que ya no podía enseñarle nada mas, y esa idea le desagradaba pues eso significaría que sus visitas de "entrenamiento" ya no eran necesarias y, esa conclusión, por alguna razón le molestaba en sobremanera. Estaba tan enfrascado en tratar de que Kyoya no lo matara de un golpe que perdió la noción del tiempo, no noto cuando empezó a llover y a oscurecer, en sus retiradas "tácticas" se habían internado en el bosque avanzando a sus adentros cada vez mas. Fue cuando en uno de los choques de sus armas él resbalo por el fango que se había formado y al intentar no caerse se agarro de lo primero que tuvo al alcance, osea, Kyoya.

Cayeron ambos, Dino de espalda y Kyoya sobre él. Por un momento pensó que el menor le golpearía por su estupidez pero el joven solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Es suficiente por hoy Cavallone, sígueme- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie e internándose en el bosque, al parecer sabia a donde iba.

El rubio se sorprendió por la aparente calma del muchacho y en silencio le siguió. La lluvia se hizo mini tormenta y la noche no le dejaba ver bien, aun así pronto llegaron a lo que parecía una construcción a medio empezar, el pelinegro se internó en una entrada que no estaba a simple vista y un dudoso jefe capo entró tras él. Tardo varios minutos en caer que esa era la futura base Vongola en Nanimori, y para su segunda sorpresa, el guardián Vongola de la Nube ya tenía su residencia allí.

-Kyoya, me pregunto a cuantas personas tuviste que amenazar como para que tu residencia aquí fuera lo primero en la lista de construcción- dijo un sonriente Dino que trataba de escurrirse la lluvia y fango de sus ropas.

-Solo una- contesto el menor, que al parecer había llegado a su destino pues tecleaba una contraseña en un mini panel en la pared.

Dino solo pudo sentir pena por su hermanito Tsuna. Su Kyoya podía ser muy persuasivo. Para su sorpresa, al abrirse la puerta el pelinegro dijo la palabra –"luces"- para encender la luz del lugar y se encontró con el interior de una casa tradicional japonesa, con muebles y todo. Apenas se disponía a entrar cuando una mano firme lo detuvo.

-Quítate la ropa, ensuciaras el tatami- dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse y de inmediato empezó el.

Dino se quedo boquiabierto pues el joven, sin pudor ni nada fue quitándose cada prenda descubriéndose la pálida piel. La chaqueta, el pantalón, la camisa, cuando puso sus manos en su ropa interior el rubio no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Pero el pelinegro, por alguna razón lo miro de reojo y dejo la prenda sin mover, tomo el resto en sus brazos y camino hacia una habitación. Dino noto la ligera decepción pero no supo a que se debía, en ese momento no. De inmediato se dispuso a emular al joven de cabellos negros.

Se hallaba en una cálida ducha, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los golpes de las tonfas y solo sonrió por eso, no le molestaba, un pequeño precio que pagar por visitar a su alumno (insisto, según él). Cuando salió, en lugar de una bata encontró algo que parecía un kimono, pero no cualquier kimono, sino uno muy femenino, y al parecer un kimono y nada más.

-Oye Kyoya, esto por donde lo veas es para mujer- dijo el mayor apenas saliendo del cuarto de baño, aun secándose el rubio cabello con una toalla.

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué?, no es que haya alguien aquí que pueda verte- contesto un joven que vestía un kimono en su totalidad negro, uno que resaltaba de una sensual manera su piel blanca, su cabello aun mojado, su silueta larga y esbelta. El mayor veía ese cuerpo hasta que reparo en un par de brillantes ojos negros que se habían dado cuenta lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Ah, Kyoya, ¿tendrás un celular que me prestes?, tengo que avisar que estoy bien- dijo un nervioso rubio haciéndose el distraído. El joven solo camino hacia un estante, tomo uno y se lo lanzo sin siquiera avisar.

Después de jurar y perjurar que se encontraba bien y que no había regresado a causa de la lluvia y que no le diría nada a Romario de que se encontraba solo colgó dejando a unos arrepentidos subordinados por haber caído ante las mentiras encantadoras de su jefe, al parecer, la única persona inmune a todas las artimañas del Jefe Capo era, precisamente, Romario.

Dejó el celular en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado el pelinegro y se acomodó en la pequeña mesita que había en medio de la "sala" y se dispuso a tomar el té que su alumno (ya sabemos que eso lo piensa solo él) había preparado. Trataba de no verlo directamente, no sabía porque, pero si lo hacia se ponía nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación como esa con el joven.

-Am, y dime Kyoya, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿todo bien en Japón?- dijo el mayor tratando de empezar una conversación. Sin éxito.

-Sabes, en Sicilia eres famoso, muchos aunque no te conocen saben que el guardián Vongola de la nube es el más fuerte de todos, y claro, tuvo que ver que yo haya sido tu maestro jajaja- comento el rubio al intentar conversar otra vez. Ahora si recibió respuesta.

-Solo una persona débil acepta que otra es fuerte solo porque lo dicen otras- le contesto la alondra, con su seria mirada de siempre.

-Sí, eso lo sé Kyoya, tu prefieres comprobarlo con tus propias manos- dijo un sonriente Dino, una mirada casi cariñosa se asomó por sus azules ojos.

-Además, ¿Quién dice que es gracias a ti?, yo soy fuerte con o sin tu entrenamiento, no me compares con esos herbívoros que necesitan un maestro.- añadió el menor con un tono despectivo y altanero.

-Oye Kyoya, eso hiere mi orgullo, ¿quieres decir que no te enseñe nada? Por supuesto que sí, admítelo-

-Para enseñarme algo necesitas ser más fuerte que yo, y no lo eres, Cavallone-

-¿Ah no?, eres un pupilo mal agradecido, y sí, soy más fuerte que tu, lo quieras o no aceptar- una sensación de adrenalina estaba empezando a levantarse.

-¿en serio? Eso no se vio el día de hoy, dime ¿Quién se resbaló a media batalla?, ya te estás poniendo viejo, viejo- un tono grosero y riondo.

-¿Cómo? voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso insolente- sin pensarlo se levanto.

-¿ah sí?, ¿Por qué no ahora? Dejare que veas quien iba a ganar el día de hoy- el menor se levanto también, dios sabe de dónde sacó sus tonfas.

Y así empezaron otra vez, el rubio hizo un movimiento rápido para alcanzar su látigo y empezaron literalmente donde lo habían dejado, solo que esta vez corrían y se golpeaban mutuamente en el estrecho espacio de la sala de estar. El mayor estaba a mil, otra vez, de la nada, se encontraba haciendo aquello que le fascinaba, pelear con el pelinegro, y, por segunda ocasión, se distrajo, grave error.

Todo paso rápido, el pelinegro de repente dijo "luces" y eso provoco que se apagara la luz, todo se volvió negro, el rubio se desubico un momento en el que de inmediato se sintió literalmente azotado contra la pared con una tonfa en su cuello. Había perdido.

-Decías, Cavallone- dijo una voz triunfante.

-Eso es jugar sucio Kyoya- aunque la pelea había terminado, sus latidos no disminuían sino que iban más rápido.

-En la guerra todo se vale, ¿no es así?- se acerco al mayor para ver mejor su rostro.

Dino se percato de un detalle, o más bien dos. El primero, la posición en la que estaban. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero era bastante ¿comprometedora?, sus cuerpos pegados, sus rostros muy juntos, podía sentir la respiración del menor en su rostro, la pelea le había desacomodado el kimono y estaba semiabierto de su cuello al abdomen, sabia, por los golpes que le había dado, no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda. El segundo detalle era más bien preocupante, el "pequeño" Hibari era realmente ¿sexy?, ¿es que acaso siempre había olido tan bien?, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar gran parte de su piel como en esa ocasión. Ese par de ojos negros lo miraban directo, intensamente, sin parpadear. De ese instante en adelante Dino Cavallone se perdió a sí mismo, y sinceramente hablando, jamás se iba a volver a encontrar.

-No Kyoya, la frase correcta es "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"- y juntó sus labios con los del menor, se deshizo del arma en su cuello y la lanzó lejos.

Esta vez fue el turno del menor para desconcentrarse por lo que permitió que le tiraran en el suelo y el rubio se posicionara sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo. El jefe capo por alguna razón no podía separarse de esos labios fríos y delgados, por lo que no tomo la precaución de quitarle el arma restante al joven pelinegro. Éste al recuperarse de la impresión le golpeo con la tonfa derecha en el torso clavándosela lo más que pudo en las costillas.

-Agh Kyoya, eso duele- Dino tuvo que dejar lo que le tenía ocupado.

-Mantén tu distancia, potro salvaje, quítate- le contesto una voz en tono bajo y amenazante.

-No Kyoya, esta vez no será lo que tú dices- el menor no podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero el rubio estaba sonriendo, aunque no de la manera normal. Tenía la sensación de que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero aun lo haría, y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Al parecer ya olvidaste con quien estás hablando, Cavallone- dijo Hibari y separo su tonfa para dar un segundo y más certero golpe, pero el mencionado la detuvo rápidamente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha atrapo la otra mano de la alondra previendo que sería autora de un segundo ataque. Se agacho para decirle al menor al oído…

-No Kyoya, se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando, y eso lo hace mejor- le susurro coquetamente y volvió a besarle, esta vez tratando de colar su lengua por la boca ajena. Lo único que logro fue que la alondra lo mordiera provocando un gran sabor a sangre en su paladar. Era difícil de explicar en ese momento, pero esa fiereza en el chico lo incitaba. Siempre había tenido lo que quisiera rápido y fácil, pero él, él era diferente, le hacía literalmente correr, sudar y derramar sangre. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo verlo pues no sabía cómo iba a terminar el día, en cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera le hacía batallar, exigirse cada vez más, esforzarse. En su vida no había nada parecido a él.

-Kyoya, que malo eres.- dijo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-Deja de estar haciendo tonterías, maldito herbívoro, que te quites-

-No Kyoya, esto no es ninguna tontería. Eres muy bueno peleando, si. Pero déjame decirte que si hay ciertas cosas que todavía te puedo enseñar, cosas en las que estoy seguro soy mucho mejor que Reborn. Se calló, pero al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando.

-Kyoya, si me ganas en este tipo de competencia admitiré por fin que eres mejor y más fuerte que yo. Hare lo que quieras, cuando quieras, por el tiempo que quieras– dijo hablando suave y confiadamente.

-Oya, tener a Dino Cavallone a mi disposición suena interesante, y dime, ¿Qué es eso que dices que puedes "enseñarme"? – su tono insolente volvió ligeramente. El mayor noto que ya no dijo "quítate".

-Bueno, te enseñare una eficiente manera de dominar a una persona, una mejor que la violencia, en la que tanto te especializas, la que yo te ofrezco es una más sutil, más placentera y cuyos efectos pueden durar mucho tiempo dependiendo tus dotes. Hipnotizar los sentidos de cualquiera, de manera que sea solo en ti en quien piense, que por ti haga lo que sea. Ser dueño de su devoción, su mente, su cuerpo. Es mil veces mejor Kyoya, el control a través de la lealtad, que el control a través del miedo. – dijo el rubio, mientras que se atrevió a soltar la mano izquierda del pelinegro y delicadamente le acaricio desde el cuello hasta su muslo.

-Has hablado como todo un jefe Capo Cavallone, solo por curiosidad, ¿cuándo sabremos quién gano de los dos?- le pregunto el menor.

-El primero que lo diga en voz alta Kyoya, el primero que admita haber caído ante el otro- ahí habrá terminado la competencia, ¿puedo pensar que estas aceptando?- pregunto el rubio, sujetando la tonfa del muchacho para intentar quitársela.

-¿sin límite de tiempo?- cuestiono esta vez el menor.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- contesto Dino, no escucho palabra del otro y pensó que daría lo que fuera por ver la expresión en su rostro, aunque conociendo a la alondra, seguramente estaba inexpresivo, como siempre.

-Y bien Kyoya, ¿aceptas?, vamos, no me tengas miedo, seré amable contigo- le incito el rubio, inclinándose para lamer y morder el cuello del joven. Sintió como se estremecía, pero seguía sujetando firmemente su arma.

- a… - volvió a repetir seductoramente el rubio mientras dirigía su lengua hacia el pecho del menor.

-Algún día hare que te arrepientas de esto, Cavallone- dijo el joven, y soltó su tonfa.

Jamás pudo haber si quiera imaginado el placer de tener a la joven nube. No se comparaba a ninguna mujer anterior. Ese cuerpo esculpido por la violencia era tan erótico, la fría y dura piel que se resistía a sus caricias, no tenia que preocuparse por ser delicado o atento, lo tomó con fuerza dejándose llevar, los músculos que había visto acaban con sus oponentes de un solo golpe ahora se contraían por sus embestidas, no escucho ninguna queja, ningún grito o quejido de dolor, solo sentía las uñas de la alondra enterrándose en su carne. Mordía y lamia al joven sin reparos, su cuello, su mentón, sus orejas y pezones, lo sujetaba fuertemente sabiendo dejaría marcas, no le importo, quería mas, más de él. Al poco rato, donde solo se escucharon jadeos y sonidos obscenos de dos cuerpos chocando pudo sentir como el pelinegro se estremeció de repente erizándose su piel.

-¿es ahí Kyoya?- alcanzo a decir, se sorprendió por su voz, sonaba ronca y casi sin aire. –Vamos dime- dijo embistiendo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Nh!- fue lo único que escucho del otro. Se estremeció de nuevo y por ello apretó su entrada haciéndole gemir sonoramente. Con una de sus manos sujeto el miembro del pelinegro y pudo sentir empezaba a tener una evidente erección.

-Kyoya, así es, se bueno, deja que tu cuerpo lo disfrute- le dijo y se inclino para besarlo, un beso ardiente donde intento devorar los labios de su pupilo, otra mordida fue la respuesta a su acto.

-No estoy disfrutando esto, potro pervertido – le contesto el joven apenas audiblemente.

-Kyoya, tu boca mentira muy bien, pero tu cuerpo no- le dijo y reanudo sus embestidas donde había notado el punto débil del joven mientras con su mano le masturbaba al ritmo de sus movimientos de cadera. El menor en respuesta recurrió a morder su antebrazo, para evitar gritar, tal vez gemir. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el jefe capo se extasió por primera vez con escuchar el gemido de la nube al eyacular antes que él, aunque podía continuar por mucho mas rato, y más veces, el rubio decidió terminar también, no es que quisiera lastimar realmente al que a partir de ese momento veía suyo, ya tendría más ocasiones para entrenar su cuerpo, así que se dejo venir dentro de la alondra, mientras le robaba un beso fugaz y se abrazaba a su torso.

El mayor se recostó a su lado para recuperar la respiración e intentar ver al joven en la oscuridad. Realmente quería verle, pero no le pareció apropiado encender la luz. Así que solo se quedo allí, le arropó con el kimono que le había quitado y le abrazó por la espalda, el joven se había girado hacia un lado, y, sorpresivamente, no le retiró el brazo. El jefe Cavallone se durmió sintiendo el calor de la persona a la que acaba de tener, esa a la que se haría adicto en poco tiempo y seria su futura obsesión.

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Abrió los ojos al despertar, por segunda ocasión en el día, esta vez en su despacho.

Se había quedado dormido pensando en Kyoya, últimamente no pensaba en nada más. Ya tenía algo de tiempo siendo consciente de que había perdido en su propio juego, esto, irónicamente, le hacía sentir feliz. Debió haberlo sabido desde el principio, debió haber sabido que cuando llegó ese día a Japón, hace cinco años, ya lo amaba, pero era tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta y rápidamente fingió estaba trabajando. El subordinado le informo varias cosas que Dino apenas escucho, seguía concentrado en sus recuerdos, solo asintió un par de ocasiones. El hombre de negro estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo y se lo dijo a su jefe, se despidió y se fue. Todavía no se terminaba de cerrar la puerta y el rubio capo ya se había levantado, había tomado las llaves de su auto y el látigo de un cajón, se dirigió casi corriendo al balcón de su despacho y apoyándose en su mano derecha saltó haciendo una limpia caída en la entrada de su mansión, apenas escucho los llamados de las mujeres que al verlo empezaron a gritar su nombre, solo les regaló una sonrisa y un saludo mientras corría hacia su auto, un Alfa Romeo blanco, entró y aceleró, tenía su destino fijo en la mansión Vongola... en Kyoya.

Un hombre entrado en edad, bigote y lentes negros, estaba parado en el balcón de su superior mientras le veía alejarse hacia la negra noche, sonreía ligeramente y tenía la mirada serena.

-Nosotros confiamos en usted, joven Cavallone… yo confío en usted – dijo en voz alta y se retiro hacia sus obligaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo IV.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo o felicitación estoy, hasta el quinto...**


	5. Amor, en rojo tormenta

**¡Hola!,** me alegro estar por aqui, les dejo el quinto de la serie, un gran saludo y agradezco su compañía...

**Disclaimer:** KHR, y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo V: Amor, en rojo tormenta<strong>_

Se hallaba sentado en una solitaria barra sin ninguna otra compañía más que su trago Negroni y sus inseparables Yesmoke. No había alma cerca de él, ya fuera porque era tan conocido, tanto por su cargo como por su carácter que la mayoría de las personas procuraban estar lo más lejos posible de su persona; o tal vez, era porque el bar _"Desideri Segreti" _era visto como uno de los mas exclusivos y discretos lugares en la ciudad de Sicilia, Italia.

Se había quitado el saco y llevaba la camisa roja de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata seguramente se había quedado en el coche, sentía que le asfixiaba. Tenía la apariencia ligeramente desaliñada, los ojos cerrados, la mano derecha sobre su frente recargado el codo sobre la barra, cualquiera hubiese adivinado que el Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta no se hallaba en horas de trabajo.

Aun así, su apariencia no podía importarle menos, pobre del alma que osara parársele cerca y echarle bronca, descargaría toda su frustración y enojo en ella. Por un momento había pensado en dirigirse a un lado apartado de la playa y hacer explotar todo a su alrededor para haber si así, se pudiera liberar toda la tensión, toda la desesperación, toda la ira en él, esa que le estaba lacerando el alma. Pero trató de recapacitar y pensó que esa ya no era una conducta aceptable, la Mano derecha del Decimo Jefe Vongola haciendo semejantes teatros, no era admisible, tal vez todavía hace diez años, cuanto era joven, idiota, y se dejaba llevar por su carácter explosivo e instintos, ahora ya no, ya no podía, se supone ya no debía.

Así que después de dar vueltas y vueltas en el auto hasta que logró ver la luz del amanecer en el horizonte, optó por llegar a ese lugar, emborracharse (disimuladamente) y desgarrarse los sesos pensando, intentando asimilar de alguna forma todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Unas 10 horas de vermouth y gin mas el n elevado al infinito en cigarrillos habían sido sus testigos silenciosos en la tormenta (valga la redundancia) que en ese momento arrasaba su interior.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada silencio desde que había entrado al despacho de su jefe se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su mente como una película de terror hecha especialmente a su medida. Las ultimas expresiones del Decimo se habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su memoria, un fuego que el mismo provoco, alimento e hizo estallar en el rostro al castaño, provocándole un evidente y desgarrador dolor.

¿Por qué?, repetía en su mente ¿Por qué?, si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué? No es que le hubiera dicho algo totalmente nuevo. ¿Porque había reaccionado así?, no tenía el derecho ni el lugar para interferir en cuestiones tan personales de su jefe, eran amigos, si, y siempre lo serian, era su guardián y mano derecha y por lo tanto estaría siempre a su lado apoyándolo, en las buenas y en las malas (otra vez se supone), como había aprendido y apreciado a lo largo de esos años. Entonces ¿Por qué? sentía esa furia, esos deseos de arrasar con todo y reducirlo a cenizas, ¿Por qué en un momento de debilidad dejo salir su frustración maquillada y empeoro las cosas?, todo iba bien, de alguna manera, si ignoraba las expresiones de tristeza y soledad que a veces se apoderaban del Decimo, si ignoraba el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo al tener algo que consideraba sagrado e inalcanzable.

Estaba furioso, estaba harto de esa ansiedad, de esa sensación de que algo faltaba en su ser, de que aunque pareciera que todo estaba bien en realidad no lo estaba, que hacía falta ese pequeño detalle que le cambiaba el sentido a todo, estaba enojado por desear mas, por la voz en su mente de que no era suficiente, siempre pensó que consumarse como la mano derecha del Decimo iba a ser la cúspide de su vida, el máximo logro y por lo tanto la felicidad encontrada. Y ahora, sentado allí remplazando la sangre por alcohol en sus venas se daba cuenta de que no, al final eso no era suficiente.

Deseaba llenarse de pólvora la boca y prenderle fuego con su cigarro al recordar las palabras hirientes que le dijo al Decimo, palabras que fueron resultado de su estupidez al soltar un poco de su egoísmo disfrazado de mesura y moral.

"_aunque me gustaría no dejara que se hiciera público"_

Sabia la verdadera razón de esas palabras, no era el afán de proteger la reputación del Decimo Vongola, era porque quería que esa parte de Tsuna fuera un intimo secreto entre ellos dos, uno que les haría todavía más unidos, lo pondría más cerca de los demás.

Aun así, le salió el tiro por la culata y como resultado de su infantil deseo escucho el detonante de toda su frustración, la ansiedad contenida había sido la pólvora y la confesión del Decimo, inesperada y sincera había sido la chispa:

_No es que me gusten los hombres en general… es… ¡que la persona que me gusta es un hombre!_

Fue una bomba, ¿eso quería decir que _amaba_ a alguien?

De ahí todo se puso negro, todo perdió sentido y lógica. Solo sintió como algo que emanaba desde el fondo subía en color rojo y potencia. Exploto, y toda la fuerza de choque se la lanzo al joven que indefenso se encontraba frente a él. Le había dado su confianza, su intimidad, le habia mostrado su debilidad y él, en el egoísmo y la incomprensión le restregó en la cara un coraje que aun ahora no terminaba de entender.

No quería escuchar nada mas, no le permitió hablar más, no antes de que le dijera las palabras más crueles y tajantes que aparecieran en su mente. Quería desquitarse de algún modo, de repente quiso lastimarle, quiso ser grosero y rebajarle. -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿con que derecho?.-

-No comprendo lo que siento- dejo escapar en suaves palabras mientras recargaba ambos brazos en la barra de fina madera y tapaba su rostro, sintió por un momento que cerró sus ojos.

-¿Gokudera?- dijo una voz tímida detrás de él. El aludido levanto su rostro y giro la cabeza, molesto con quien se atreviera a perturbarle.

-¿Chrome?- alcanzo a decir a la chica de pequeña estatura, piel pálida, cabellos azules y largos hasta los hombros, todo contrastado con un gran parche negro situado en su ojo derecho. Se sorprendió un poco, la joven era a la última persona que considero poder encontrarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás sola?- dijo el albino mirando a los lados.

-Mmm no, bueno estoy esperando Mukuro. Gokudera ¿te sientes bien?, te ves un poco rojo.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo calor- dijo dándole el último trago a su vaso y pidiendo uno más.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo notando que la chica no se retiraba.

-Um, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que llegue Mukuro?, no me siento muy bien en estos lugares, las personas me miran.- dijo la guardiana de la niebla sonrojándose un poco y viendo a su alrededor.

-Hazlo si gustas, aunque ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, la gente sabe quién eres, te guste o no – le contesto, recordando que el Decimo siempre le decía que había que ser amables y atentos con los demás, aunque uno no quisiera o se sintiera incomodo.

La chica de 23 años se sentó a su lado y le ofrecieron una bebida, ella no supo ni que contestar.

-Solo dele algo sin alcohol- dijo una tormenta molesta por la compañía.

Le sirvieron un coctel San Francisco (según el bartender), y la joven lo miro con suspicacia, le empezó a dar minúsculos sorbos y Gokudera pensó que a ese ritmo tardaría el resto del día en acabárselo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la mansión?- le pregunto a la chica para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Mmm, bueno, Mukuro llegó con Ken y Chikusa anoche y yo los quiero ver, y dijeron que pasarían por mi…- le dijo con expresión de regañada.

-¿Te vas a ir con ellos de nuevo? apenas llevas pocos días aquí. No puedes estar yendo y viendo a tu antojo ¿sabes? El decimo podría necesitarte. – le dijo el albino, con su habitual arruga entre las cejas.

-Si el Jefe me necesitara yo estaré allí, junto con Mukuro, estoy segura que el jefe lo sabe. – le dijo la chica, con una voz muy tenue, pero una extrañamente firme mirada en su ojo izquierdo.

-y bueno, mmm tu tampoco estas allí, ni en operaciones, ¿también te estás escapando?- dijo la joven niebla sin ninguna maldad aparente en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? No me compares contigo que vas y vienes cambiando entre el Decimo y Mukuro a tu antojo, mi lealtad siempre estará con el decimo. – dijo el mayor con la ligera sensación de culpa al saber que por al menos ese día si se estaba escapando.

-Yo también le soy leal al Jefe-

-No mientas, ¿entonces porque casi siempre te la pasas con Mukuro quien sabe dónde y solo cuando él te deja regresas a la mansión? Regresas porque te conviene- el alcohol no le ayudaba a controlar su carácter, así que dejó el nuevo trago sin tocar y se concentro en su cigarrillo.

-También le soy leal a Mukuro- dijo la chica sin inmutarse, ignorando el ataque.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo?, eso es una estupidez, solo es una Chrome, entiéndelo. Que el Decimo lo haya pasado por alto todo este tiempo es otra cosa, pero a mí no me engañas. –

-El Jefe sabe cómo me siento, él lo sabe y lo comprende, lo veo en sus ojos cuando me ve.-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, es solo que el Decimo prefiere no buscar pelea con sus guardianes-

Miró a Gokudera como si le sorprendiera la respuesta del mayor.

-Creí que entendías mejor al Jefe, que por eso estabas a su lado siempre. – le dijo otra vez sin maldad, como si dijera lo primero que se le viniera a la mente y no distinguiera entre si hablaba o lo pensaba.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo!, soy su mano derecha, no hay nada que no sepa de él-

-Entonces sabrías de lo que estoy hablando, como el Jefe. –

-¡Entonces explícamelo!, ¿Qué es eso que él sabe y yo no?-

-Ah, yo….- la joven bajo la mirada ligeramente ruborizada y empezó a jugar con su vaso.

-Te digo que me lo expliques Chrome. –

-Sabrías que puedes ser leal a dos personas distintas, en distintas maneras.-

-¿Qué?, no me vengas con eso otra vez, ya te dije que o es una o es otra, sino eres una hipócrita.- le contesto el albino tajantemente.

-El Jefe se sentiría triste de escucharte decir eso-

El mayor no contesto, solo se limito a guardar silencio. Ahora venia la chica a decirle que no comprendía al Decimo, lo único que le faltaba. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Sabes Gokudera, al principio tenía miedo, me sentía sola y separada de todos ustedes. Sentía que no tenía derecho de estar cerca, alguien como yo. Solo pensaba en Mukuro, y cuando por fin podría verle en persona. Pero poco a poco conocí al Jefe, y él, él es como el cielo, es cálido y amable, reúne a todos a su alrededor. Se preocupó desde el principio por mí, cuando nadie además de Mukuro lo había hecho. Su apoyo siempre fue incondicional y me animó a seguir adelante, a hacerme más fuerte para proteger aquello que aprendí a apreciar, la compañía de todos ustedes. Me enseñó, que todos podemos tener amigos, no importa como seamos o el pasado que tengamos. Me dio su amistad incondicional y entendí que lo que más le importa es que estemos todos bien, que tengamos la oportunidad de buscar nuestra felicidad. –

Gokudera no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido de la sinceridad de la chica, y su expresión al hablar de su Jefe, era una de extrema ternura.

-Por eso, yo siempre estaré allí para el Jefe. Cuando el necesite mi fuerza, por poca que sea se la daré, porque sé que no la querrá para sí mismo, sino para proteger algo, a alguien, a todos. Y a cambio, nos dará esa sonrisa sincera, esa cálida mirada y dirá gracias y nos reiremos todos juntos, como antes; y yo seré feliz, porque abre ayudado a proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia.

Silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban las voces en tono bajo de las personas que estaban al otro lado del bar.

-Entonces solo le eres leal al Decimo.- sentencio el albino.

-Sí, le soy leal y tendrá mi respeto y apoyo por siempre. Pero no es el único. – Dijo sonriendo un poco la joven mujer.

Silencio otra vez.

-Yo, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Debería de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero Mukuro apareció de la nada y me salvo, ¿Por qué?, para utilizar mi cuerpo seguramente, al menos creo esa fue su intención inicial. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo pude ver a través de toda esa fachada que muestra a los demás, pude apreciar que también tiene sentimientos en su corazón, que es capaz de guardar aprecio por los demás, porque siempre se preocupa a su manera por Ken, Chikusa, y por mí. El nos vio, cuando nadie más nos veía, cuando nosotros mismos nos considerábamos muertos. Es por eso que nosotros siempre buscamos la manera de estar a su lado, es una persona muy solitaria. Se ganó con el paso de los años un lugar especial dentro de mí.

-Ahora que el Jefe le concedió la libertad condicional por su apoyo en las peleas pasadas se la pasa viajando todo lo que puede, aprendiendo, entrenando, investigando, haciéndose mas fuerte, cuidando desde lejos a la persona que ambos respetamos, aunque no lo admita.- termino la chica, hablando suavemente y con ojos soñadores-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Gokudera, ¡comprendo un poco al Jefe cuando se desespera contigo! – dijo sonriendo la chica niebla.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¡te digo que si quieres que entienda tu punto seas un poco más clara!-

-Mmmm, como lo digo, supongo que tu y yo compartimos nuestra visión del Jefe, al igual que los demás, el es una persona que nos deja saber que pertenecemos a algún lugar, que ha creado un lugar para nosotros al cual regresar, por el que vale la pena luchar, digno de defender, aquel donde podemos estar todos juntos, como amigos, – dijo la chica en una reflexión hablada.

-Sí, eso es correcto, creo que todos lo vemos así de alguna forma, incluso Hibari y Mukuro supongo-

-Bueno, hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo... pero, para seguir, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo tímidamente…

-Dime, supongo…

-¿Hay alguien además del Jefe por el que darías tu vida? Una persona con la que desees estar en todo momento y te haga completamente feliz, una en la que pienses todo el tiempo y cuando lo hagas te haga sonreír…- preguntó seriamente y pareció querer decir mas pero mejor se detuvo al ver que el albino casi se atraganta con el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Qué dijiste?, por supuesto que no… ¡solo vivo para él!... – le dijo una sorprendida tormenta por las palabras algo extremistas de la chica.

-Ah, ya veo…- y solo se limito a dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

-No importa como lo digas mi querida Chrome, éste bestia no lo entenderá, para eso tendrías que abrirle la cabeza y metérselo a golpes, ah espera si podemos, con ilusiones claro – dijo una voz maliciosa detrás de ellos. Chrome casi se ahoga con la bebida y el albino giro rápidamente viendo con bronca al que había llegado.

Mukuro estaba parado detrás, quien sabe desde cuando, sonriendo como si la ocasión le pareciera en extremo divertida.

-Mi Chrome mira lo que te has hecho, mmm mala niña, déjame que te ayude. – dijo el mayor de los tres, tomo a la chica por atrás con el brazo izquierdo y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que con la mano derecha le limpiaba las gotas de coctel que se habían derramado por su cuello y pecho. Lo hizo lentamente, con delicadeza subiendo sus dedos hasta los labios de la chica. Esta por su parte abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizo totalmente poniéndose nerviosa.

Gokudera se quedo viendo y hasta se le olvido la grosería que le iba a decir al guardián niebla. Cuando se recupero de la ligera impresión por fin abrió la boca.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí cabeza de piña?- le dijo recuperando la postura.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota?, he venido a recoger a mi Chrome por supuesto, después de todo esta fue mala idea, en los lugares públicos puedes encontrarte a cualquier basura. – le dijo burlonamente sin soltar a la joven.

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, pensé que eran más selectivos al dejar entrar gente a este lugar, veo que los estándares han bajado. – se defendió el albino.

-Ja, da gracias a que no tengo tiempo para enseñarte una lección, como sea, nos vamos Chrome, los chicos nos están esperando, no quisieron entrar. – Tomo a la joven de la mano y la jalo para irse, pero la joven se resistió un poco mirando a Gokudera-

-No te preocupes Chrome la gente idiota siempre será idiota.- ella lo miro con un poco de reproche en los ojos, - mi pequeña, tu siempre tan linda, déjame ver, ¡ah ya se!- dijo el alto guardián. Asi, como estaban de pie junto a albino, tomo al chica en sus brazos, le levanto el mentón con su mano y le susurro suavemente viéndola a los ojos –¿así que te hago completamente feliz?- y la besó tiernamente. Poco a poco fue profundizando el beso y sosteniéndola con más fuerza. Primero la expresión de la joven fue de sorpresa, luego de pena, pero al final también se aferro a los hombros del de cabellos largos y le correspondió el beso, ruborizándose al máximo. Por fin después de algunos minutos en que parecieron muy concentrados en lo que hacían el mayor se separó suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven mujer para después abrazarla y ocultarle el rostro en su pecho, para que nadie viera la expresión que había quedado en la chica.

-Si no lo entiendes con esto, tormenta, entonces ya ni lo intentes, la diferencia de sentimientos que tiene mi pequeña Chrome entre el Vongola y yo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tengo que ir a atender un asunto urgente. – dijo concluyendo y se alejo sonriendo con malicia sin soltar a la joven niebla. Gokudera pudo ver como Chrome buscaba la mano de su mayor y la apretaba fuertemente.

Se quedo un poco en shock, así que los guardianes de la niebla tenían _ese_ tipo de relación. ¿Acaso era eso lo que había tratado de decirle la chica?, ¿esa era la razón por la que aceptaba al Decimo como su jefe pero también pertenecía al lado del imbécil de Mukuro?, ella… ¿lo amaba?

Curiosamente lo que Chrome había tratado decirle con palabras por un largo rato, Mukuro se lo había hecho entender con un solo acto. Ella decía serle fiel a ambos hombres pero en realidad solo le era fiel al Decimo y amaba al cabeza de piña. Se encontraba dividida y eso lo sabía y lo aceptaba serenamente, y por lo que le dijo la joven el decimo también se había dado cuenta, y esa podría ser la razón por la que le permitía irse y venir en cualquier momento, siempre era bien recibida, el joven tormenta sabía que su superior tenía tan gran corazón que nunca juzgaría o reprocharía actos provenientes de cosas como el amor.

-Amor ¿eh?,- dijo en voz baja. Por alguna razón esa palabra le dolía.

Usando la forma en que lo aplicaba Chrome, si pensaba en alguien que le hubiera dado un hogar, una familia, que le hubiera enseñado el valor de la amistad y el de pelear por algo que uno desee defender, la primera (y la única) persona que se le venía a la mente era el Decimo.

Si pensaba en alguien que (según las palabras de la chica) le hiciera desear estar a su lado en todo momento además de hacerle completamente feliz, una en la que pensara todo el tiempo y le hiciera sonreír sinceramente, una que causara en su persona un efecto como el que causo Mukuro en Chrome, lógicamente no pensaría en nadie porque….

Se quedo totalmente quieto y se le cayó el cigarrillo de la mano. En realidad si había alguien. En realidad era la misma persona… -el decimo- dijo en voz baja.

Sintió de repente nauseas y se tapó la boca pero no fue suficiente, así que se paró, fue a los sanitarios y devolvió algo con un horrendo gusto a vermouth y gin. Terminó y fue a los lavabos, se lavo el rostro con agua fría y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía fatal, seguramente por eso Chrome había insistido en quedarse con él. Estaba pasmado por el pensamiento que recién había tenido en la barra, si era cierto lo que le habia dicho Chrome, y ella amaba a Mukuro en la forma que le dijo (y le mostro al besarle frente a él), entonces él, al pensar en la misma forma del Decimo y también admitía haber deseado besarle de la misma forma gentil y apasionada mientras estaban en la cama, entonces lo que sentía y no podía describir era … amor.

-Estoy enamorado del Decimo- se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo, como si sus oídos necesitaran escucharlo para creerlo. – Estoy enamorado de… Tsuna. –

Al decir esas palabras sintió que su corazón se acelero y un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, tal vez fue el haber devuelto gran parte del alcohol, tal vez no. Se quedo un momento inmóvil hasta que su cerebro terminara de procesar la revelación, y , de la nada empezó a reír a carcajadas, rio tanto que le dolió el estomago, tuvo que recargarse en la pared y salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, reía como hacía mucho no lo hacía, desde los tiempos que asistía a la escuela en Nanimori, con todos sus amigos… con el Decimo.

Gokudera Hayato reía, como sentía sonreír también a su corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota y no notarlo antes?. Era por eso que estaba tan colérico la noche anterior, al recordar eso se calló de repente y abrió sus ojos como teniendo la tercera gran revelación en su vida (la primera fue conocer al Decimo y la segunda enterarse de que lo amaba), era por eso, por eso no soporto las palabras del decimo, estaba celoso, total y enfermamente celoso.

Eso lo explicaba todo, su explosiva reacción no era normal si veía la confesión del Decimo como su mano derecha, tampoco lo era tanto si la veía como su amigo, pero como una persona enamorada del Decimo, la reacción que tuvo era perfectamente normal, conociendo su carácter claro.

La tormenta estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas de cómo podría pedir perdón a su superior, ahora más que nunca necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, estar cerca, hacerle saber de una manera sutil sus sentimientos, porque tal vez hubiera permitido perder al amor de su vida con una mujer, una que su Decimo amara claro; pero perderlo contra otro hombre, eso no, haría cualquier cosa, incluso sería capaz de matar al imbécil si fuera necesario, pero nunca permitiría que otro le tuviera, sobre su cadáver.

Regresando a la barra y arreglando su ropa estaba ideando hasta la cosa más inverosímil para efectuar su misión cuando, de repente se celular sonó y lo ignoro olímpicamente, seguramente eran los idiotas de los subordinados que habían tenido algún problema o algo, volvió a sonar, lo volvió a ignorar, fue en la tercera ocasión que sonó hasta que agarro el móvil con la firme intención de insultar vía telefónica al que lo estuviera molestando, cuando, notó no era una llamada, sino un mensaje, abrió el celular y leyó.

El bartender en turno se sorprendió cuando, el guardián Vongola frente a él pareció quedarse inmóvil un segundo con su celular en la mano, y de la nada sacó a toda velocidad su cartera, casi le tira en la cara un fajo de billetes y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pudo ver desde la ventana como subía a un envidiable Exelero negro y acelerando impresionantemente desapareció, todo un menos de un minuto.

Lo que el joven que atendía la barra no pudo ver desde su lugar fue el mensaje que la tormenta había recibido con tanta insistencia…

"_Le solicitamos por favor se presente de inmediato en la mansión Vongola, el Decimo Jefe solicita su presencia"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo V.<strong>

¡Les agradezco me dejen saber sus comentarios y opiniones!, muchas gracias, hasta el sexto...

Saludos


	6. Hasta el hartazgo

**Hola!,** creo que se dice mas vale tarde que nunca, de ninguna manera dejaria esto asi. Como notas me gustaria agregar un pequeño cronograma para que tenga mas sentido la historia, hablando de tiempos. A falta de una forma mejor lo pongo asi:

Capitulo I: Detras de la puerta - un lunes

Capitulo II: Las primeras de la noche - el transcurso del dia martes

Capitulo III: En los ojos miel del cielo - el martes en la noche

Capitulo IV: El mejor y mas fuerte - El mismo martes,

Capitulo V: Amor en rojo tormenta - en el transcurso del dia miercoles

Capitulo VI: Hasta el hartazgo - el miercoles tambien.

Los que se sobreponen es porque están desde perspectivas diferentes. Bueno, espero no haber dejado peor el asunto. Ahora sin mas pasamos a lo importante.

**Disclaimer:** KHR, y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo VI: Hasta el hartazgo<span>**_

Estaba sentado en su escritorio. En la mesita de junto estaba el desayuno, sin tocar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, sentía que la luz le lastimaría los ojos. El silencio reinaba el despacho en cuestión. El jefe estaba y no estaba, no quería saber nada del mundo, quería que el mundo se olvidara de él. Aun así sabia su lugar y se había levantado de la cama, se había bañado, vestido y mientras lo hacía, noto marcas moradas en su cuerpo, la evidencia irrefutable de que toda su memoria del día anterior era correcta. El dolor de los golpes prevalecia, físicos y emocionales, para su pesar.

Un llamado en la puerta lo saco de sus lamentos y dijo –pase-, sabía con certeza que no sería la Tormenta. En su lugar, otro de sus guardianes entro, el autor de su dolor físico.

-Estoy ligeramente impresionado de que te hayas levantado el día de hoy, Vongola, estuve a punto de dirigirme directamente a tus privados. – le dijo la nube, con burla y saña en la voz.

-Aunque lo hubieras hecho, no estás en la lista de personas autorizadas Hibari, buenos días- le contesto indiferentemente el menor.

-Dejémonos de rodeos, me debes una explicación por lo de anoche.- comento más seriamente la alondra.

-No hay nada que explicar Hibari, al menos nada que te interese, déjame solo por favor- seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

-Vuelve a decir eso y esta vez no podrás levantarte del golpe que te daré, herbívoro inútil- le amenazo la nube, con toda la expresión de estar hablando en serio.

Tsuna vio a los ojos de su guardián, había en ellos ¿preocupación?, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado psicológicamente como para intuir correctamente eso que movía a su guardián a presentarse frente a él, en la mañana después del pequeño encuentro nocturno, donde había terminado con un grandes moretones en el cuello y abdominales, todo por su carácter débil.

-Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, te prometo no se volverá a repetir, por eso, por favor olvida lo sucedido. – le dijo al pelinegro, el cual solo lo miro indescifrable.

-Algo me dice que no fue el alcohol lo que te puso así Vongola, aceptare olvidarlo, con la condición de que me digas porque-

Tsuna guardo silencio, sabía que si decía alguna mentira no sonaría muy convincente ya que no se le daba mentir y su poco paciente guardián se daría cuenta, lo que terminaría en algo parecido a la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora su guardián si le golpearía seriamente.

Opción 2, hizo una rápida evaluación. De todas las personas en Italia las únicas que sentía de su personal confianza, además de Reborn, eran las que habían venido con él de Japón. Pero aun entre ellas había un límite en los temas que podía tratar con cada una, precisamente por las singularidades de su relación. En temas cotidianos no había problema, pero si pensaba en los de índole íntimos era donde venia el detalle. Lambo (que ahora era un adolescente en la escuela) estaba automáticamente descartado, Chrome, hasta la fecha no había podido tener una conversación decente con la chica, Mukuro, por dios no, era como darle armas para usarlas en su contra cuando se le diera la gana, Sasagawa, terminaría extremadamente confundido, Gokudera, descartado (por razones obvias), Reborn, le dispararía sin dudar por andar pensando en tonterías y no en el bienestar de la familia.

De los dos restantes, Yamamoto, que era su más viejo amigo se encontraba fuera en una misión con los Varia y no tenia fecha fija de regreso. Eso le dejaba a Hibari, ciertamente era intimidante, y daba miedo, y la verdad la palabra miedo se quedaba corta además del hecho que la mitad del tiempo trataba de molerle a golpes, pero tratando de ser objetivos (y dejando fuera el miedo) su carácter se prestaba para esa tipo de ocasión, era analítico, objetivo, frío, con un punto de vista imparcial, decía sus opiniones sin ninguna mesura y estaba seguro no iría por allí contándole nada a nadie. Estaba decidido, lo intentaría, no es que tuviera mucho que perder, la necesidad de sacar lo que le atormentaba lo estaba matando.

-Te lo diré Hibari, ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor?, prométeme que guardaras el secreto– le dijo Tsuna a la nube con una expresión triste.

-Soy todo oídos- contesto secamente la alondra, y pareció acomodarse en su lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Yo, no se por dónde empezar, digo para que…- empezó Tsuna poniéndose un poco nervioso y entrelazando sus manos.

-Empieza por el principio, obviamente. –

-Ah, si hago eso puede que me tarde un poco.- le contesto Tsuna viendo a su guardián como si temiera quitarle su tiempo.

-No importa, solo empieza a hablar ya-

El castaño vio que el exdiciplinario estaba extrañamente dispuesto a escuchar y agradeció ese gesto. Así que se recargo en su silla, respiro profundamente y trato de relajarse, asemejando una escena de un psicólogo y su paciente.

Cerró sus ojos, y en voz alta relato los recuerdos de una fría noche allí misma en Italia, hace dos años.

* * *

><p><em>-Recuerdos-<em>

Estaba bajando de su auto pues acababa de zafarse quién sabe como de una reunión, que su guardián Tormenta se percatara de su incomodidad y amenazara con la mirada a los otros presentes para que se disculparan y se retiraran temprano sin duda había ayudado, últimamente el joven de ojos verdes siempre estaba a su lado, a sol y sombra, acompañándolo y apoyándolo, siendo su escudo, compañero y amigo. Se sentía terriblemente feliz y agradecido por ello, pues había dudado de que lograra ejercer bien su puesto después del repentino anuncio de Reborn de retirarse a actividades más tranquilas, noticia que sorprendió a todos.

Aun así, iba radiante de felicidad, pues esa noche se había logrado por fin que todos se reunieran con la excusa de celebrar su cumpleaños. Llevaba un gran abrigo negro (color de la mafia) y una bufanda a juego, al bajarse esta se cayó y Gokudera rápidamente la levanto y se la acomodo nuevamente, sin decir nada. Esta clase de gestos al parecer los hacía inconscientemente y no notaba el rubor que el castaño sentía acumularse en sus mejillas, a esas fechas ya lo sospechaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió al tercer piso donde se encontraban los dormitorios, comedor, sala de estar y biblioteca (nunca usada) de los guardianes del Jefe en activo. Allí, para su inmensa alegría ya estaban todos sus amigos, o al menos la mayoría. Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Lambo, I-pin, Chrome, Bianchi, Futa, Dino, Reborn, Fong (que andaba por la ciudad al parecer) Hibari e incluso Mukuro. Sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción.

-Decimo, este es mi regalo para usted- le dijo un sonriente Gokudera, - solo que Kyoko y Haru no pudieron asistir, ofrecí enviar por ellas pero están en periodo de exámenes me parece, me disculpo- dijo el joven quitando ligeramente la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Gokudera, te agradezco mucho esto, es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir- le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que salió de un feliz sentimiento y fue directo al comedor donde ya todos sin cantar un feliz cumpleaños si quiera empezaron a devorar el banquete agarrando todo lo que podían.

La noche fue tan normal como pudo haber sido, osea, un completo desastre. Sabía que reunir a todos sin un enemigo en común con quien pelear provocaba irremediablemente que se pelearan entre ellos. Las miradas asesinas, indirectas y otras más directas no tardaron en surgir. La comida los mantuvo ocupados un rato pero cuando ya no tuvieron en que ocupar sus manos y bocas empezó todo el jaleo que sabia sumaria unas cuantas facturas al gasto del mes, tal vez debería buscar descuentos con la empresa de mantenimiento o mandar a Gokudera a "negociar" precios, -oh dios- pensó, -¡ya estoy pensando como mafioso!-

Mientras de espantaba consigo mismo se había quedado sentado junto a Reborn, Fong, Dino y Bianchi quienes hablaban de futuras acciones de ciertas familias. Dino saco unas botellas de Dios sabe dónde y empezó a ofrecer una y otra vez teniendo siempre los vasos llenos, sinceramente Tsuna estaba tan contento que empezó a tomar sin parar pues no tenía nada que decir en la conversación que mantenían los otros. No teniendo nada que hacer además de beber se dedico como siempre a observar a sus amigos.

Pudo ver a Lambo robar el vaso de Gokudera y tomárselo en un instante ante la mirada acusadora de I-pin, a quien su maestro le dijo con la mirada que ni se atreviera a aceptar el trago. Cuando Gokudera se dio cuenta empezó a gritarle a Lambo y a seguirlo por todo el salón mientras este descaradamente le echaba toda la culpa al pobre de Futa a quien sabia no le gustaba el alcohol. Chrome, ruborizada como siempre cuando estaba ante el Mukuro real tomaba su trago a unos minisorbos mientras observaba a su mayor discutir como siempre con Hibari por algo relacionado a un yo soy mejor que tu sino ven y compruébalo.

Sasagawa había entrado a una competencia extremadamente loca con Yamamoto en donde cada uno debía tomarse un vaso entero de vodka de un solo trago hasta ver quien aguantaba más, la verdad si le daba curiosidad ver quien ganaría.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Lambo, que escapando de Gokudera al robarse por quinta vez su trago mientras le hacía señas obscenas chocó con la mesa donde estaban Sasagawa y Yamamoto tirándola y alterando a su ya tomado senpai quien se paro gritando que quien se haya atrevido a interrumpir su competencia se las vería con sus puños, en su intento de golpear a Lambo le dio un empujón a Hibari quien se termino de enojar, saco sus tonfas y empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra rozando a Chrome, esto no le gusto a Mukuro y en venganza hizo aparecer una ilusión donde estaban todos en traje de baño del color de su flama y se mofo de los pocos "atributos" de sus compañeros guardianes. Gokudera muy sonrojado saco una de sus bombas y se la lanzo, éste la rechazo y cayó en medio del comedor, explotó y lo que todavía era un gran pastel sin tocar término ensuciando a todos de chantillí y pan sabor café con licor.

Tsuna mas que enojado estaba aterrado de que alguien entrara y se imaginara lo peor al verlos a todos semidesnudos, medio borrachos y cubiertos de dulce, parecía una fiesta depravada y lujuriosa por donde quiera que le vieras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Reborn saco su arma y dio unos cuantos tiros llamando la atención de todos.

-No sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos que quisieran compartir el mismo funeral- dijo sin dejar de apuntar y con un aspecto bastante siniestro, por alguna razón la ilusión no quito su sombrero.

Eso por supuesto calmo los humos de los presentes y Mukuro quito la ilusión diciendo que ya no era tan divertido. Regresó la ropa pero no se fue el dulce y decidieron dar por terminada la fiesta para poder irse a cambiar, así que empezaron a desfilar para retirarse y darle abrazos de feliz cumpleaños, al menos algunos, lo que le dejo lleno de más dulce todavía.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido Gokudera comento que necesitaba hacer algo todavía y se quedo en el salón, así que se encamino a las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de su guardián en traje de baño y el alcohol no le estaba ayudando, definitivamente bebió mucho mas de lo normal. Iba caminando cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Chrome entreabierta y pensó que sería bueno preguntarle si se iría en esos días o estaría quedándose un poco más, para así poder encargarle ciertos asuntos. Iba acercándose cuando oyó un ruido extraño y se detuvo justo antes de tocar.

-Nhn… Mukuro, la puerta….- decía la joven con una voz bastante extraña.

-No importa, ya no hay nadie, además levante una ilusión, ¿no es más divertido así?- contesto el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su tono.

-¿Ilusión?- pensó, pero él podía oír, es que acaso ¿podría ver?, se asomo por la abertura y lo comprobó, o Mukuro era un gran mentiroso o ahora veía con facilidad sobre las ilusiones de su guardián Niebla.

Cuando pensó en asomar sus ojos por la rendija entreabierta no esperaba ver lo que veía y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo sospechado. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida así que por eso vio con toda claridad a dos personas en la cama, una sobre otra, la de abajo estaba prácticamente desnuda y sabia esta vez no era una ilusión. Las manos del hombre recorrían descaradamente la piel de la chica mientras le susurraba bastante audiblemente…

-El dulce en tu piel desnuda es bastante provocador... me hacen querer saber como sabrá si lo como directo de ti…-

Lo que escucho y vio que le hacía a la chica mientras lo decía le hizo erizarse y abochornarse, trago saliva y se quito de inmediato antes de que pudieran verlo, por un momento pensó en cerrar la puerta pero eso era echarse de cabeza solito así que solo se alejo caminando apresuradamente, a cada paso que daba iba sintiendo el calor subir y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la escena anterior, se había excitado. Lo más preocupante de todo, era que sabía que no se sentía así por haber visto a la joven en ese estado, sino porque compartía la misma opinión que su guardián niebla mayor, el dulce sobre la piel desnuda era muy erótico, y él no dejaba de pensar en el oscuro chantillí sobre la piel blanca de su guardián tormenta.

Llego a sus habitaciones con mucho trabajo, el tiempo que tenía que esperar por las puertas de seguridad se le hizo una eternidad. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente sentía un ligero bulto entre las piernas cada vez más difícil de apaciguar y rogó porque nadie lo alcanzara o hablara. Llego a su destino a salvo, o al menos eso creyó. Rápidamente se fue hacia su cama y para su vergüenza personal desabrocho su pantalón para liberar un poco de presión, se quedo quieto un momento indeciso, esas cosas eran algo que no hacia con frecuencia porque simplemente no se le daban, pero en ese momento no lo podía resistir, sentía su pulso acelerado y la urgencia de su entrepierna de salir de su escondite, cada que cerraba los ojos veía las líneas del cuerpo de la tormenta, la piel siempre escondida, el hecho de que aunque Mukuro hubiera dicho lo contrario su guardián rojo estaba bien dotado, pues no había podido evitar que su mirada recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo durante el chiste de la niebla. Estaba apenado por tal actitud, pero esa imagen le estaba haciendo desear contacto con aquella fisionomía, recordó el tacto de sus manos cuando le ponía la bufanda y añoro ese toque en su parte baja.

Se recostó y puso las manos sobre su miembro sosteniéndolo sobre la ropa interior mientras pensaba en aquellos dedos blancos, largos y en la voz de su dueño, su voz cuando lo llamaba- _"decimo"-. _Era fuerte, decidida, amable, suave a su manera. El albino solo era amable con él y eso lo hacía sentirse respetado, admirado, acompañado, el problema era que ya llevaba un poco de tiempo dándose cuenta que ya quería algo más que eso, quería sentirse _amado _por su guardián.

Empezó a sentir espasmos difíciles de controlar, el alcohol en sus venas estaba haciendo de las suyas, estaba a punto de meter una mano para tocarse directamente cuando de detrás de la puerta se escucho la voz con la que fantaseaba, pero en esta ocasión no sintió placer, sino espanto.

-Decimo, ¿esta acostado ya?, le he traído sus presentes, los muy tacaños no dejaron muchos y me ha alcanzado un solo viaje para traerlos todos.- le dijo una atenta tormenta casi a gritos.

No contesto, es mas casi dejo de respirar para que su guardián se rindiera y se retirara al no recibir respuesta. Su segundo error de la noche, no tomo la precaución de taparse con algo. El albino abrió la puerta (sabia la contraseña) y entro silenciosamente cargado varios bultos, se fue directo a un sillón de piel color vino y dejo suavemente los paquetes, todo lo hizo sorprendentemente lento, o al menos así le pareció al joven jefe.

En el pánico de que a pesar de la oscuridad le viera, se giro y se puso en posición fetal en un intento de taparse. Esto no le paso inadvertido al albino.

-Decimo, ¿está despierto?, le he traído todo esto.

-Mu.. muchas gracias Gokudera, y..ya te puedes retirar para descan… descansar…- le sorprendió lo afectada de su voz, se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

-Decimo ¿se encuentra bien? Su voz esta rara, ¿le afecto el alcohol?, ya ve que usted no suele tomar más de un vaso. – Le digo acercándose en lugar de alejarse.

-Es… estoy bien, de veras… ya te puedes i…ir…- le insistió, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, necesitaba atenderse ya.

-Decimo suena raro- y para el pánico de Tsuna se paro al pie de la cama, - le pasa algo, no trate de engañarme, ¿esta mareado? ¿Tiene ganas de vomitar?, venga le ayudare a ir al lavabo- le dijo acercándose todavía más por un lado de la cama y se paro junto a él.

Tener al origen de su éxtasis hablándole a escasos 15 centímetros mientras se inclinaba para verle mejor le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrio que empezó en su pecho y termino en su parte baja, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente y que su corazón de acelerara en una dichosa mezcla de miedo y placer.

-Decimo, ¿esta temblando? ¿Acaso está enfermo?, déjeme revisarlo- le dijo el de ojos verdes mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de su superior, - ¡está ardiendo!, decimo, déjeme llevarlo a que lo revisen por favor- le dijo mas insistentemente y lo tomo del brazo intentando levantarlo.

-¡no!- casi le grito medio desesperado mientras se soltaba, - no, por fa… favor, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, ve…vete por favor, Gokudera- dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro, su respiración se acelero todavía más cuando sintió la mano de su guardián sobre la piel y ahora era audible.

-Decimo, ¿Qué le pasa?, si no se puede levantar mandare a traer a alguien – dijo el albino, saco su celular y marco rápidamente un numero. Apenas había dado un timbre cuando del pánico el castaño se levanto y le quito el celular de las manos, quedo de rodillas en la cama frente a su guardián.

Un momento de silencio gobernó la habitación. Uno en el que quiso que la bazuca de los diez años estuviera allí y le hiciera desaparecer durante 5 minutos, tiempo en el que podría haber ideado alguna manera de salir de esa situación.

Pudo notar como la mirada del ojiverde iba de sus ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su parte baja, viendo en todo su esplendor a su pantalón abierto, su ropa interior a medio bajar y la muy evidente erección que sobresalía descaradamente.

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Ahora te d…das cuenta, por favor, Gokud…dera…vete… - ver la sorpresa en los ojos del otro joven le hicieron sentirse terriblemente avergonzado y estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sentir el olor a dulce que desprendía hicieron que perdiera la fuerza en las piernas y cayo sentado en la cama, puso una mano sobre su erección para tratar de cubrir lo ya descubierto y se dejo acostar dándole la espalda a su guardián, su erección empezaba a ser dolorosa pues no hacía nada por ella. Creyó sinceramente que el joven albino se iría sin más. Tercer error de la noche.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió como subía a la cama, se le acercaba por la espalda y puso la mano izquierda sobre su miembro.

-Decimo, ¿necesita que le ayude?, se siente doloroso, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- le dijo suavemente en la oreja provocándole otro escalofrío.

-¿Q…que haces? Gokudera-, escondió el rostro en la almohada.

-Solo trato de ayudarle Decimo, como siempre, veo que está teniendo problemas- le contesto tranquilamente y se pego totalmente a su cuerpo, haciendo que el cuerpo del jefe se crispara ante el calor ajeno, ese en el que había estado pensando desde hacía ya rato.

-Solo deme permiso decimo, y le ayudare. No sienta pena, es algo totalmente normal para un hombre joven, ¿hace cosas como estas seguido?-

-¡Claro que no! – le contesto como si la pregunta fuera muy ofensiva y sintió sus mejillas mas rojas de lo que deberían.

-¿ha estado con alguien últimamente?-

-¿Con alguien?, como…

-Ya sabe, de esta forma-

-Por su pu..puesto que no, ¿Cómo podría?- sentir la mano de su guardian en su parte baja le estaba empezando a hacer perder el control, sin querer se movió un poco para hacer fricción con el cuerpo ajeno.

-Eso está mal, necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando. Si gusta puede apoyarse en mí, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Gokudera… no sabes lo que estás diciendo… -le contesto el castaño, sentir el calor de Gokudera, su tacto, su aliento, y la inexplicable disposición de este era una oferta demasiado tentadora, tan deseada, tan perturbadora, puesto que oír a su guardián decir eso sin saber que él era la causa misma de ese éxtasis le hacía sentir culpable; oírla justo después de haberse dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía por la tormenta era un juego ruin del destino, aun mas sabiendo que no podía sentir eso, menos por el guardian.

En ese momento sintió como lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó boca arriba en la cama, quedando en cuatro justo encima.

-Si lo sé, Decimo- su rostro lucia extrañamente serio y había un brillo raro en su mirada.

-No, yo…. – se tapo el rostro con el brazo incapaz de seguir hablando, lo tenía prácticamente encima, su intimidad lamento que la tormenta le haya abandonado, quería mas contacto, mas movimiento, mas calor; pero sabía que no debía, sabía que eso no iba a llegar a nada bueno, su intuición no solía fallar.

-Decimo…- tomo su mano y la acerco a sí mismo, Tsuna por un momento pensó que la besaría y se sonrojo pero su guardian no lo hizo, solo se quedo así. – no tiene porque preocuparse, esto nunca paso, esta noche no existirá en mi memoria ni en la suya, si eso le tiene más tranquilo, lo olvidare a cambio de que usted también lo olvide y jamás me oirá decir una palabra al respecto, ya verá que en la mañana todo será normal, tengo mucha experiencia en esto… le hare sentir muy bien… se lo prometo- termino de decir suavemente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Por alguna razón Tsuna sintió que algo se perdió en ese momento, comprendió que esa situación estaba siendo interpretada de manera distinta por ambos y eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Después de todo solo iba a ser físico, al parecer, y eso, su mente le decía, era lo mejor para los dos. Si su cuerpo no hubiera estado tan caliente, tan alterado por los deseos carnales, tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera derramado alguna lagrima.

Si eso iba a ser así, entonces que así fuera. Se acomodo mejor sobre las almohadas mientras que con la mano libre toco su exigente erección para provocarse ligero placer y darse un poco de valor.

-Entonces, bajo esos términos, Gokudera…. hazme sentir bien- le dijo cerrando sus ojos y apretando la mano de su guardián.

-Sí, decimo- le oyó decir como siempre lo hacía al obedecer cualquier otro comando.

_-Fin de los recuerdos-_

* * *

><p>Se quedo callado un largo momento, sentía la boca seca pero no sabía si era por haber hablado tanto o por haber llamado a su memoria una noche que ahora daría lo que fuera porque nunca hubiera pasado. Recordó de repente que no estaba solo y abrió los ojos creyendo que Hibari seguramente se había ido sin que se diese cuenta. Se equivoco, el mayor seguía sentado exactamente de la misma forma, con la misma expresión, pero con la mirada ligeramente distinta.<p>

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un lago rato. Fue la alondra el primero que rompió el silencio.

-Y resulto, que al igual que la niebla, la tormenta también mintió- digo rápida y sagazmente.

Tsuna se quedo totalmente quieto viéndolo a los ojos, esos fríos ojos negros comprendieron a la perfección. Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si, Hibari. En la mañana siguiente nada fue normal, al menos no para mí. Fue la primera vez que sentí la soledad de entregarte a alguien que sabes no siente nada por ti. Al despertar y ver la habitación vacía, sin rastro de él, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, de la manera más estúpida e ingenua que puede haber. – termino, sintiendo una ligera lagrima salir de uno de sus ojos miel.

Hibari no respondió ya, solo se levanto y sirvió dos tragos del minibar a un lado del despacho. Le puso uno al menor enfrente sin preguntar si quiera.

-Tómatelo- solo dijo.

-¿Alcohol?, no creo que sea muy recomendable- le dijo abriendo apenas la boca y con sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

-Te aseguro funciona mejor que los golpes, al menos para estas cosas- le respondió viperinamente.

Tsuna sintió la indirecta y tomo el vaso dándole un gran trago. Ciertamente el calor en su garganta era acogedor y le tranquilizo un poco. Se relajo y guardo silencio. Otro rato sin palabras.

-No me vas a decir que eso es todo, Vongola- volvió a interrumpir Hibari.

-No, no lo es- se limito a contestar el menor con una ligera sonrisa dolorosa en el rostro.

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?, continua- le ordeno el de cabellos negros.

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco de que siguiera tan dispuesto a escuchar, pero si había tolerado tan bien lo anterior entonces pensó que podía continuar.

-En resumen lo que paso una vez, no paso solo dos veces, sino cinco. Y cada vez solo sirvió para reafirmar y hacer más grande lo que sentí desde la primera. Soledad, desesperanza, vergüenza, miedo… amor. – dijo mientras sus ojos castaños se perdían en algún lugar.

-Paso el tiempo y me acostumbre a verle desde la distancia, a desviar la mirada. Me esforcé todavía más en este puesto y puse todo de mi para no necesitar tenerle siempre a mi lado, mientras al mismo tiempo me convertía en el Jefe del cual pudiera sentirse orgulloso y tener todavía más su admiración y respeto. –

-Mataste dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo el otro

-Supongo es una forma de verlo, si. Irónicamente mi miedo me hizo mas fuerte, en cierta forma. – dijo Tsuna para darle después un buen trago a su vaso acabándose la bebida.

Hibari se paró de nuevo y sirvió la segunda ronda. – Deberías tener sake- le dijo en un comentario rápido. Puso otra vez los vasos y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

-Entonces lo de anoche fue porque… ¿Te confesaste?- dijo rompiendo el silencio por tercera vez.

-¿Eh?, bueno si, digo no, mmm no precisamente.- contesto Tsuna frunciendo marcadamente el ceño como si recordar explícitamente eso le doliera todavía más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono el mayor.

-Al parecer él empezó a creer que me gustan los hombres, y yo en un intento de desmentirlo le dije que no me gustaban los hombres en sí, sino solo uno.- dijo apresuradamente el castaño.

-¿quieres decir que no le dijiste que era él?- cuestiono con un ligero cambio de tono en su voz

-….. no- La respuesta que recibió si no se la esperaba.

El joven nube se quedo asimilando por un momento lo que acababa de escuchar y sorpresivamente abrió ligeramente los ojos, una carcajada bastante sonora salió de su boca. Eso no le gusto al joven Vongola.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- le dijo ligeramente ofendido.

-Jajaja ¿para eso tanto drama?, no me hagas reír Vongola-

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿tanto drama? ¡Es que tu no lo escuchaste!- casi le grito al mayor, dejando salir de repente toda su frustacion reprimida lo que sorprendió al menos un poco al pelinegro.

-¡no estuviste allí en ese momento! ¡No viste su mirada! ¡No escuchaste su voz! ¡No viste su reacción! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener esto de la súper intuición en la sangre? ¡Uno no va por allí escogiendo que sentir en un nivel exponencialmente mas grande! ¡Todo lo sientes en un nivel más grande! , imagínate por un momento que estas perdidamente enamorado y luego piensa que ese alguien te grita directamente en la cara lo repugnante que le eres, piensa en lo que sentirías, ¡eso lo sentí yo multiplicado por mil!- termino gritando a todo pulmón en el despacho, se había parado y puesto las dos manos sobre la mesa encarando desvergonzadamente al hombre pelinegro que se hallaba sentado fulminándole con la mirada.

-Por eso digo que estas armando todo un estúpido drama- reiteró y le correspondió la fiera mirada.

-¿sigues con eso?, lo que pasa es que no entiendes- le dijo el castaño sin sentarse.

-Sí, si lo entiendo, el que no ve claramente eres tú-

-No, si lo hicieras no dirías que todo esto es como dices, hablas porque no sabes lo que es-

-Sí, si lo sé-

-Te digo que no- le volvió a alzar la voz al pelinegro.

-Mira, estúpido herbívoro- dijo mientras se levantaba también y acercaba su rostro al contrario, - utiliza esa súper intuición que dices tener e intenta leerme cuando digo que entiend lo que dices, lo que pasa es que no todos nos revolcamos en la autocompasión como lo haces tú. En estas cosas no va a venir nadie a ayudarte a pelear con el enemigo, no va a aparecer Reborn de la nada a animarte ni existe ninguna maldita bala o caja especial para salvarte de esto. En estas cosas, mocoso, o te levantas solo o te hundes solo. Así que deja de lamentarte por tu triste suerte y empieza a valorar y dar gracias por lo poco que tienes en lugar de lamentarte por lo que nunca tendrás. – termino casi gritando el mayor a escasos 15 centímetros del rostro del otro mientras le brindaba una de sus mas matadoras miradas.

Tsuna se quedo sin palabras. ¿Había entendido bien?

-Hibari, ¿es que tu también…- empezó a decir el castaño dejando por completo el tono enojado por uno de incredulidad.

-Ah, y otra cosa… - le interrumpió la alondra. Saco en un segundo una de sus tonfas y antes de que el menor reaccionara clavó la punta del arma con un golpe seco en el abdomen del castaño sacándole el aire y haciendo que se recargara totalmente en el escritorio derramando con su cuerpo ambos vasos de vodka.

-Vuelve a hablarme de esa forma, y conocerás por mí un nuevo significado de brutalidad, ¿me oíste?

El Jefe Vongola solo se limito a asentir ligeramente y suavemente se dejo caer en su silla con la cabeza gacha. Todo el enojo momentáneo se esfumo y en su huida dejo espacio para las lágrimas reprimidas. Las dejo salir, esta vez sin ningún reparo por la persona que tenía en frente. Otro largo silencio, en el cual solo se escucharon ligeros sollozos hasta que el joven Vongola se calmó, no supo bien si fue el arrebato o el golpe lo que le ayudaron a tranquilizarse, tal ves ambos.

-El no lo sabe- dijo de repente la nube.

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió saliendo de su ensoñación.

-No se lo dijiste-

-¿A que te refieres?- terminaba de limpiarse las lágrimas

-¿Qué eres estúpido?, digo que no te confesaste-

-¿no me escuchaste?, si se lo dije, por eso todo esto termino asi-

-No, tú le dijiste que te gustaba _un _hombre, no _él_, y ese es el punto. Solo tienes que actuar como hasta hace dos días y todo estará arreglado, el idiota de tu mano derecha lo olvidara eventualmente y tu no le habrás perdido del todo.

-Me dijo que jamás volviera a intentar acercarme a él de esa forma-

-Mejor aun, finge que esa tonta historia de hace dos años que me contaste jamás paso y trátalo como hasta ese día lo habías hecho, como tu amigo, guardián y todas esas tonterías que mencionaste. Así de simple.

-Aun si yo pudiera hacer algo como eso no creo que él lo olvide tan fácilmente-

-Te idolatra demasiado, lo olvidara, y en el caso de que no es tan idiota que si se lo ordenas lo hará, o al menos jamás volverá a mencionarlo.-

-Suena muy fácil, no creo que lo deje tan fácilmente, es demasiado terco, tu lo sabes-

-¿Eres el cielo no?, solo tienes que calmar a la tormenta, lo has hecho por años, seguro hallaras la forma de hacerlo ahora.-

-No importa como yo me sienta por dentro- dijo a manera de reproche.

La joven nube no contesto. Solo se limito a tomar los vasos volcados y a servir una tercera ronda. Puso ambos tragos sobre los charcos en el escritorio. Ambos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio.

-Algo mas te molesta, la arruga en tu frente lo dice – interrumpió nuevamente la alondra.

-Es que…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo….

-Ya sigue de una maldita vez-

-Aunque por un milagro logre hacer que Gokudera olvide todo esto yo no lo haré, no puedo olvidar que lo amo- dijo, y la respuesta a eso tardo en llegar.

-Eres verdaderamente idiota-

-¿Otra vez? Y ahora porque….-

-No te estoy diciendo que olvides eso, solo que actúes normalmente.-

-¿Osea que voy a vivir fingiendo? ¿eso es lo que dices?- contestó, y un ligero tono de exasperación volvió a asomarse.

-Ahora recuerdo que no eras muy bueno en la escuela Vongola, a decir verdad siempre tomabas clases complementarias con el beisbolista.-

-Hibari… por favor…-

La nube suspiro como resignándose a explicar las cosas con detalle. –Escucha bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, ¿me oiste?- le dijo al menor medio espantándole por la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

-Si- se limito a contestar el castaño con la impresión de que por la actitud de la nube iba a escuchar algo que nadie en el mundo debería oir jamás.

-Creeme cuando te digo que se que el amor no es algo que se olvida asi sin mas, porque es algo que vive a través del tiempo, como nuestros anillos, asi que solo debes aprender a vivir con él, hacer una tregua donde ambos no ganan, pero tampoco pierden-

Tsuna se impresiono por las palabras, y la persona que las decía. – Eso no es posible, ¿vivir con esto? Apenas puedo soportarlo- le contesto el joven incrédulo.

-Lo que no soportas no es tu amor por él, sino la culpabilidad que te hace sentir el amarle, la vergüenza y el miedo que tanto tienes de perderlo, esas tres cosas son las que sientes que te destrozan Vongola, esas tres cosas son las que te hacen débil ante esta situación, solo tienes que deshacerte de todo eso-

Tsuna se volvió a quedar en silencio. Esas cosas no son algo que se leen así en cualquier libro, sino que se comprenden porque se han sentido. ¿Acaso el joven habitualmente frio e indiferente que en ese momento le hablaba ya había pasado por todo eso?

-¿Y como se supone que me libere de todo eso? Si sé que tengo razón al sentirme así, soy de lo peor.-

-¿y qué es lo que te avergüenza? ¿El haberte enamorado? Eso solo lo logran las personas con suerte en este mundo así que considérate afortunado. ¿Te apenas porque es un hombre? Hasta donde yo se puedes querer a quien quieras, como quieras, por el tiempo que quieras, se llama libre albedrío, herbívoro inútil, métetelo en la cabeza. ¿Sientes miedo de perderlo?, ha estado junto a ti diez años y por lo que sé desea estar toda su vida útil a tu lado protegiéndote, piensa que si continuas con esta actitud lo perderás, irónicamente tu eres la única persona en este mundo que lo puede alejar de ti mismo, nadie más- termino la nube, marcando cada palabra con seguridad.-

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿soy afortunado de amarle?- esta vez interrumpió el joven jefe. Era una pregunta para si mismo.

-El amor no es cruel, sino todo lo contrario. Todo lo que sentimos por su causa es lo cruel, pero somos capaces de soportarlo por ese mismo amor, estúpida contrariedad- finalizo.

-Lo amo….- dijo en voz alta el castaño.

-Solo concéntrate en ese amor cuando lo veas, y no pienses en nada mas, hazlo así hasta que las horas se vuelvan días, los días semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años. De esa forma Vongola habrás aprendido a vivir con todo esto.

El joven menor no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su guardián niebla y sentir un poco de pena por él. No era necesario preguntar cual había sido su suerte, había sido la misma. Sabiendo eso sintió un poco de empatía.

-¿y cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo así Hibari?- se atrevió a preguntar ya sin miedo, aunque francamente no esperaba respuesta.

El joven de ojos negros no volteo a mirarlo, solo tomo el vaso de vodka y le dio un gran trago, aun teniendo alcohol en su boca recargo la cabeza en la silla y miro hacia el techo, a algo lejano. Tragó sonoramente y entonces le vio fijamente.

Nunca olvidaría las facciones inertes de su rostro, la frustración y hastío de sus ojos, la esperanza muerta de su mirada.

-Lo suficiente como para estar harto- contesto secamente, y fue por otro trago.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo VI: Quedo en caso de cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo, palabras de aliento, etc. etc XD<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el séptimo...**


	7. Vete, pues nos vamos

**Nota del Autor: Llega el sexto, ¿se dudo?, no debió hacerse...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, su historia original y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

**Sus comentarios son toda una inspiración a seguir y mejorar.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo VI: Vete, pues nos vamos...<strong>_

Continuaban en el despacho, en silencio. Ambos se habían enfrascado en un dilema personal y mudo en el cual no se sentían tan solos puesto que se tenían uno al otro, en cierta forma. El joven castaño frente a él estaba perdido en su mundo y sus pensamientos, reflexionando, tal ves aceptando. Si le hubiesen preguntado la hora no la habría sabido y las cortinas cerradas no ayudaban demasiado, pero seguro ya estaban por la tarde, más o menos. Cada tanto se levantaba a servir otra ronda por lo que su joven acompañante ya tenía una ligera sombra colorida en sus mejillas, era cierto eso de que no manejaba demasiado bien el alcohol.

Tal vez en esa platica había revelado más de lo que había planeado, pero no se sentía mal o avergonzado por eso, resultaba que el joven Vongola ciertamente no juzgaba a las personas, no criticaba, sino que despedía una onda cálida de tranquilidad, confianza y aceptación. Ciertamente era como el cielo.

Por eso mismo deseaba ayudarle, ya que él mismo había pasado por ese momento de frustración y dolor al saber que su amor nunca seria correspondido y sabia que no por eso se dejaba de amar tan fácil. De repente se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Vongola, vamos a Japón- dijo de repente y mas como un hecho que pregunta.

-¿Cómo?- le contesto el aludido medio sorprendido de que hablara de repente más que por la sugerencia.

-¿Qué ahora eres sordo?, te digo que vayamos a Japón, regresa conmigo. – volvió a repetir medio molesto.

-¿A Japón?¿pero qué haría yo haya?¿y porque tan de repente lo dices?- cuestiono el joven

-Necesitas salir de aquí, todo esto te está asfixiando y no me digas que no es cierto, te ves patético a simple vista, eres un herbívoro tan transparente, tómalo como unas vacaciones o lo que sea-

-¿a Japón?- volvió a repetirse a sí mismo el castaño, - hace mucho que no voy allá, no tengo donde quedarme, además no puedo dejar aquí tan así como así, yo soy el Jefe. –

-Oh, ahora resulta, que responsable te has vuelto, hace algunos años no hubieses tolerado si quiera pronunciar eso, déjame decirlo de otra forma, o te vas conmigo por las buenas o te llevare arrastrando. Tú decides. – dijo mirándole amenazantemente como solía hacerlo cuando algo no salía como quería.

-Pero Hibari…. Yo no puedo irme….-

-Puedes y lo harás mocoso, ¿Qué acaso piensas quedarte lamentándote aquí esperando aterrado a cada vez que ese imbécil cruce la puerta? No hagas que te golpee de nuevo-

-Pero…¿Quién se quedara en mi lugar? ¿a cargo de todo esto?- dijo el castaño mirándose nerviosamente las manos buscando cualquier excusa válida.

-Tu mano derecha… por supuesto-

Tsuna levanto la vista comprendiendo el significado de eso de inmediato. Con la mirada le pidió que no.

-Llámalo- le ordeno, - llámalo y dile que te irás por un corto tiempo, pero que no sabes con exactitud cuánto y que por lo tanto le dejaras a cargo de todas las decisiones y operaciones, llámalo- repitió por tercera vez ya con un tono totalmente imperativo.

-Pero yo… no puedo… no soportaría verlo ahora… por favor…- le dijo suplicante el jefe.

-Claro que lo harás- le dijo y de inmediato se levanto, tomo el teléfono descolgado y marco un numero. Tsuna se levanto también intentado detenerlo pero Hibari le empujo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. El joven no intento levantarse una segunda vez.

-Comuníquenme con Gokudera Hayato- le ordeno a la persona al otro lado de la línea, espero, puso una mala cara y colgó.

-No está en su oficina ni en sus habitaciones o en el edificio, lo están buscando por los alrededores- dijo molesto y se sentó de nuevo dando otro trago. El otro joven pareció relajarse al escuchar que no lo encontraban.

Pasaron unos momentos en un incomodo silencio.

-Yo igual puedo hablarle estando alla, en Japón- dijo con un poco de timidez, mirándolo de reojo.

-Veo que sigues siendo ese torpe cobarde que conocí en la secundaria. –

-Lamento decepcionarte- le contesto sonriendo un poco sin negar nada y ambos entraron en un renovado silencio, donde ambos ya estaban más relajados.

-Por cierto Hibari, no me llames Vongola, dime Tsuna.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, como tratando de limar asperezas.

-Eso suena a como si fuéramos amigos- le contesto rápida y ofendidamente.

-¿eh? bueno, jeje, entonces dime Sawada- siguió intentando su movida.

-Eso suena a como si te respetara- contesto igual de cortante.

-¿ah?- sonrió de nuevo y ya no dijo nada mas, como aceptando su derrota, puso una mirada ligeramente triste, si es que se podia mas.

-Te llamare Tsunayoshi- dijo de repente, y el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sonrió sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias- contesto. Otro silencio.

-Bien entonces vámonos- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?- la cara de incredulidad del castaño casi le hace reírse.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿que te dejaría despedirte de todos? Si la idea es que no veas a nadie, ahora levanta ese cuerpo inútil y ponte en movimiento- el castaño se quedo en su lugar medio desorientado por la idea de irse de un momento a otro.

-Tsunayoshi…. – dijo despacio y suavemente la alondra sacando una de sus tonfas.

-¿Ah?...si claro, perdón- se levanto torpemente y fue hacia la puerta también, giro un poco a ver su lugar vacio.

-Tal vez si sea una buena idea irme, solo un corto tiempo- le oyo decir para sí mismo y ambos salieron del despacho.

Se dirigieron a la pequeña sala saliendo de las escaleras.

-Oye, y porque dijiste que no habría podido entrar a tus habitaciones privadas-

-Amm, es porque la puerta también tiene lector de pupila, y solo Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto están en el registro además de mí-

-¿solo tres? me sorprende, si eres tan fastidiosamente sociable con los demás-

-eso fue porque Gokudera no dejo que agregara a más personas, incluso se había opuesto a Yamamoto, pero le dije que eso si era una exageración y lo obligue casi.

-Que estupidez, si hubiera logrado pasar, solo habría tenido que destrozar la entrada-

-¿Eh?, no Hibari por favor no hagas eso, te pondré yo mismo en el registro, Yanini me enseño a escondidas de Gokudera. – le dijo nerviosamente el ojimiel.

Diciendo eso tecleo unas cuantas cosas en el minipanel de la puerta que daba paso a sus privados y le pidió que se acercara al lector con los ojos abiertos, escribió el nombre de la recién persona autorizada y dijo listo.

El pasillo de los cuartos privados era mucho más sencillo que el oficial del Jefe, aunque se notaba la seguridad de las ventanas era igual o todavía mejor. El idiota albino era sumamente paranoico cuando se trataba de Tsunayoshi, su Decimo. Paso por dos puertas y llego a la tercera, esta no era de lector, pero si tenía un panel para contraseña.

-"Amigos"- dijo el menor mientras tecleaba.

-¿esa es tu contraseña?, de alguna manera no me sorprende-

-Jeje, me habían dicho lo mismo. – agrego el castaño, al parecer ya se había relajado un poco más, la idea del viaje lo devolvió ligeramente a la realidad.

Entraron a la habitación y al igual que la personalidad de su dueño inspiraba mucha paz y sencillez, aunque los muebles elegantes de madera reinaban en la alcoba las cortinas y tapices eran de colores claros, transparentes y lisos, nada de pompa, como el alma del joven cielo. Solo un sillón de un color vino resaltaba por no encajar con el ambiente a su alrededor. El castaño pareció notar la mirada hacia el mencionado mueble y dijo en voz alta – lo escogió Gokudera-.

-Am, supongo hago mi maleta rápido, ¿tú no harás la tuya?- después agrego el castaño al quedarse ambos parados en medio de la alcoba.

-Llegue apenas ayer en la noche, no traje mucho y no desempaque, ¿tienes una laptop aquí? Quiero ver las próximas salidas-

-sí, si tengo una por aquí, la utilizo cuando hay demasiado trabajo y avanzo durante la noche-

-Si hablas así creerán que eres responsable-

-¿eh?, que malo eres Hibari-

-Vete a hacer tu maleta de una vez- le corto el puchero y se dispuso a prender la lap, le pidió la contraseña y escribió "amigos", lo dejo entrar. Un terrible fallo de seguridad si le preguntaran. Busco las salidas más próximas y encontró una para dentro de unas horas, perfecto, saco su tarjeta y compro los boletos online, ya luego le cobraría con (muchos) intereses al Vongola.

Esperó varios minutos. Sin que se diera cuenta Tsunayoshi tomo el teléfono y marco de nuevo el número anterior, al parecer no encontraban al idiota de la Tormenta, le hubiera gustado que el castaño lo viera antes de irse, si se iba así dejaba un gran pendiente y eso sería difícil de tolerar y superar aun a distancia.

Paso más de media hora. Se tomo la libertad de acostarse en la cama y admitió era cómoda, las ventajas de ser el jefe, sintió que se durmió por unos momentos pues el alcohol le habia relajado. Le pareció ver borrosas imagines de un gran cielo azul y el sol brillante en todo su esplendor. Se despertó de repente. Odiaba esos sueños, sabia a que se referían.

-Oye, ¿Qué eres señorita o qué? Vámonos ya, me estoy desesperando- dijo levantándose creyendo que el menor había huido o algo así. Pero se sorprendió al verle parado no muy lejos observándole. Una rara expresión había en su rostro.

-Disculpa, hace unos momentos termine, estoy listo.- el joven se había cambiado de ropa, se quito el sobrio traje negro y se puso unos tenis, jeans y un suéter naranja que le quedaba algo grande, era muy esbelto. ¿Ese muchacho era el gran Decimo Jefe Vongola?, ¿aquel que toda la gente loca de ese lugar admiraba y respetaba? ¿aquel que había salido victorioso de ante toda adversidad que se le presento? sin el traje, ni los guardianes detrás, ni esa aura inspiradora de respeto que a veces desprendía era difícil de creer.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- respondió secamente y camino hacia la puerta, noto que el joven se rezagaba a propósito, trato de darle su espacio. Siguió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta a la salita, pero antes de cruzarla giro para comprobar que efectivamente el joven castaño se había quedado parado a medio pasillo con la maleta en manos, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, su mente quien sabe dónde.

-Tsunayoshi….qué esperas- dijo regresando al lugar donde estaba el Vongola.

-Yo… no sé si pueda, terminara de odiarme si me voy así, también seré un pésimo Jefe- dijo con un poco de aflicción.

-Te irás para darle a tus pulmones aire para respirar, porque aquí no lo haces, desde hace tiempo ya no, es por eso que te ha invadido un aura que créeme no soy el único ha notado, un aura que nadie ha sido capaz de descifrar. Pero ahora que me lo has dicho he decidido que la mejor forma de sacarte de tu hoyo es sacarte también de aquí, así que lo voy a repetir amablemente por última vez, o vienes conmigo, o te golpeare tanto que no serás capaz de poner resistencia.-

El joven aludido levanto la vista y le vio suavemente, con unos sonrientes ojos tristes.

-Supongo es tu manera de decirme que me estas ayudando- y una ligera sonrisa asomo su solitario rostro-

El pelinegro se sintió como desenmascarado, el mocoso ya estaba empezando a ver a través de su fría actitud. Se pregunto si eso era malo o bueno, quiso pensar que era la segunda.

-Así es, es por eso que te iras de aquí conmigo, le guste a quien le guste, yo vine a Italia con la excusa de darte un informe, tu iras a Japón con la excusa de supervisar la nueva base- hablo la niebla como si decirlo en voz alta le diera algún aire de verdad.

-¿y nadie sabrá la verdad de esto?- le pregunto tímidamente.

-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo en un tono riondo y cómplice. El ojimiel le vio por varios momentos en silencio, como buscando en su mirada alguna señal que le indicara lo contrario a lo que decían sus labios, sintió por un momento que esos ojos le desenmarañaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, que ese cielo colaba sus rayos a un lugar que permanecía oscuro para el mundo y para si mismo. Al parecer no encontró nada preocupante, puesto que el Vongola relajo de repente su mirada y dijo de repente – Confío en ti, Hibari- regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

No respondió a eso, solo se acerco al Vongola y le quito la maleta de las manos, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-Hibari, eres sorprendentemente amable- dijo el castaño y se permito sonreír audiblemente.

-Al parecer en serio te gusta el dolor- le contesto amenazantemente.

-Jajaja, después de lo de anoche no por favor, mi cuerpo aun duele, ya no somos tan jóvenes como para esas cosas; espera ¡sone como un viejo! - rio de nuevo el jefe agarrándose los cabellos como antes solía hacer con bastante frecuencia.

De repente recordó algo, antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y giro rápidamente, ciertamente se veía extraño, todo el mundo se le quedaría viendo a las grandes marcas en el cuello del joven (cortesía de sus tonfas). Regreso sobre sus pasos por segunda vez.

-Oye Tsunayoshi, ponte algo en el cuello, cúbrete eso-

-¿ah?, ¿en serio se ve tan mal? Yo creí que no-

-No me interesa lo que pienses, que te pongas algo te digo-

-Ok, ok, déjame abro mi maleta, creo guarde algo que me servirá… ¡ah, la encontré! – dijo alegremente y saco una bufanda verde claro. Se la puso torpemente y pregunto inocentemente- ¿Cómo me veo?-

El pelinegro se quedo medio pasmado por la pregunta, ¿era acaso la correcta para esa ocasión?, aun así respondió como pensó el joven quería que lo hiciera. – Mejor- dijo secamente y vio como Tsunayoshi sonreía por eso. Tan solo una palabra podía hacer feliz a alguien, había aprendido tarde ese detalle.

Con el joven cielo empezaba a sentir una extraña tranquilidad, despejaba su mente con su mirada, relajaba su cuerpo con su presencia, empezaba a empujar lejos el deseo de violencia que tenia a casi cada momento. Aun asi no se sintió invadido en su persona, como si fuera el Vongola alguien que coaccionara con su presencia, sino que le recordaba en cierta forma a los atardeceres en el techo de la secundaria en Nanimori, era como un amuleto de paz y tranquilidad. Tal ves era esa relajación la que lo hacia decir cosas que antes no se hubiera permitido si quiera pensar, ni siquiera con Dino, que era su amor (secreto) y por lo tanto su mas grande debilidad, hasta ahora la única.

-Ahora, te arrepentirás si haces algo mas para detenernos, quiero comer algo antes de irnos- dijo rápidamente recuperando el hilo de donde estaba, tomo la maleta del Vongola y camino por tercera vez hacia la puerta aun abierta.

Lo que vio al cruzarla era lo último que había esperado ese día, en su vida más bien. Su plática con Tsunayoshi lo desconcentro tanto, o más bien puso todos sus sentidos en el joven castaño que no noto el movimiento cruzando la puerta. Dos hombres se hallaban de pie en medio de la salita, al parecer acababan de entrar al cuarto nivel y estaban como indecisos de entrar o no a los cuartos privados, ambos tenían una expresión tan difícil de descifrar como la suya propia.

El primero, iba vestido con un traje negro bastante descuidado, llevaba una camisa de vestir roja holgadamente y el saco en las manos. Parecía que no había dormido en días y su cabello largo y plateado parecía medio desquiciado. Aun así su mirada no era la de un loco, sino que más bien había hostilidad contenida en ella, una ira mezclada con sorpresa y atada con desconcierto, se pregunto cómo unos ojos podían reflejar tanto al mismo tiempo. Gokudera Hayato podía ser más complejo de lo que imaginó.

El segundo fue el que le causo una impresión que años de práctica en indiferencia le ayudaron a disimular. Este hombre iba vestido con un elegante traje blanco y una camisa de un bello azul cielo, al igual que sus ojos, el rubio cabello tan relajado como siempre brillaba y evidenciaba que había hecho ejercicio, o al menos un poco. Aun así lo que más le sorprendió fue el increíble parecido entre la expresión de sus ojos y los de la tormenta, solo que en este caso no lograba ver ira, sino incredulidad, una que se clavó en su persona tan pronto apareció en el marco de la puerta.

Los tres hombres se quedaron parados en su lugar, en un incomodo silencio donde seguramente una turba de ideas y emociones recorrían la mente de cada uno de ellos, una tan potente que al parecer ninguno terminaba de decidir qué era lo que debían decir, hacer o no hacer en ese mismo instante.

La tormenta irrumpió primero.

-¿Qué rayos haces en ese lugar Hibari?, sal de ahí ahora mismo- le dijo sin ocultar en lo mas mínimo la seria amenaza implícita en sus ojos y palabras.

Cavallone no dijo nada, solo si limito a mirarle inquisidoramente como si quisiera escuchar también la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo miraba a él y al marco de la puerta, como esperando ver a alguien más. No respondió a la pregunta.

-Maldita sea Hibari te digo que me digas que rayos haces ahí, ¡sal de una maldita vez!- repitió la tormenta y dio un paso al frente. Dino seguía en silencio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Siguio sin responder.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacías con el Decimo?!- termino gritando el albino cerrando sus puños y caminando mas al frente, su expresión estaba teñida de coraje contenido, como si solo un hilo de conciencia le contuviera de hacer alguna estupidez, ¿estaba borracho?, hacia mucho no le veía esa mirada en la cara. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado

-Cuida el hablarme con ese tono, estúpido herbívoro, o te arrepentirás de haberme alzado la voz. Lo que haga, donde y con quien lo haga no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo con orgullo y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil? Todo lo que tenga que ver con el decimo es de mi incumbencia, así que sal de ahí de una jodida vez, sal o te sacare.- lo amenazo una vez más el albino, había sacado explosivos y los sostenía peligrosamente. Dino seguía serio y observaba los movimientos de ambos.

-No, ahora ya no lo es. – respondió la alondra y una ligera sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. Los recién llegados parecieron comprender lo que quiso decir puesto que Gokudera no pudo evitar una rápida y enojada estupefacción en su rostro, mientras que Dino abrió ligeramente mas sus ojos y le vio como no queriendo creer lo que escucho.

-Maldito Hibari…- dijo en voz más baja y peligrosa el peliplata.

-Ven si algo te molesta Tormenta, te ensañare que eres poco contra mi- dijo el pelinegro sacando sus tonfas con la acostumbrada agilidad de siempre.

Dino al ver que ahora si estaban a punto de saltar a la pelea (una más seria de lo normal) apenas empezaba la levantar las manos e iba a articular palabra para detenerlos, pero una nueva imagen en la escena dejo la primera silaba atorada en su garganta.

Una cuarta figura apareció del pasillo y puso una mano sobre su antebrazo, como en señal de que guardara sus tonfas. Lo hizo tranquilamente y le vio directo a los ojos. No supo en realidad bien como lo entendía sin palabras, pero el Vongola le dijo con la mirada que estaba bien, que él se encargaría de Gokudera, que no estaba bien pelear en ese momento, que esa era la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería que hiciera, hablar con la tormenta. Al parecer el joven jefe paso inadvertido su rostro indiferente y noto su ligera preocupación por la situación, una que nunca hubiera puesto en palabras. Le dijo en su expresión y una ligera sonrisa que todo estaba y debía permanecer bajo control. Decidió creer en el joven y bajo las tonfas, las guardo y se quedo en silencio evitando ver a Dino, sin ver a nadie.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y los dos recién llegados tenían la incredulidad tallada brutalmente en sus rostros, no les paso inadvertida la muda conversación que tuvo con el Vongola, él mismo estaba medio sorprendido. ¿Tan inmediata era la influencia del joven sobre él?, ¿tan rápida y eficiente?, le sorprendió saber que no le molestaba, no si era ese joven, no si era Tsunayoshi.

El silencio y la sorpresa congelaron los aires de pelea y todos se hundieron en el primero. Gokudera al ver a Tsuna y despues de salir de su impresión clavo la mirada en el suelo, el ser violento desapareció y una extraña mezcla de emociones inundo su mirada, indeciso de que hacer no abrio mas la boca. Dino por su parte, siguió ahí parado, como confundiéndose con un mueble, recupero la compostura y puso su habitual rostro calmado, aunque su mirada no se quitaba de Tsuna, y no estaba nada calmada. Tsuna se quedo viéndole por unos momentos más, pero esta vez pareció usarlo como medio de concentración puesto que noto estaba pensando en otra cosa, una de la cual ya tenía idea de que podía ser. De repente hablo.

-No sabía que nos estarías visitando hoy… Dino. – Dijo tranquilamente con su voz amable y serena de siempre.

-Hola Tsuna, si, de repente sentí deseos de ver a mi hermano menor y ver cómo iban las cosas- contesto rápidamente y nerviosamente, su sonrisa fue ligeramente forzada, pudo notarlo.

-Todo está tranquilo puesto que los chicos andan fuera en otras cosas, sino no no estaría tan calmada la base, sabes a que me refiero, de ahí estoy feliz que todo está normal. Pero lamento decirte que en este momento no podremos platicar puesto que voy de salida. Una disculpa, planeaba decirle a Gokudera que hiciera el aviso. – y esta vez sí miro a Dino directamente, se sorprendió del control que tenía el castaño sobre si mismo en ese momento, nada que ver con el muchacho débil y temeroso de hace unos minutos.

No creyó ser el único que noto estaban hablando con el Decimo Vongola, no con Tsuna. Gokudera tuvo un ligero espasmo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su Jefe. El potro no paso por alto el extraño comportamiento de la Tormenta, normalmente era muy efusivo cuando estaba en la misma habitación que su Decimo.

-¿Salida?, ah ya veo, no te disculpes, esto pasa por no llamar primero para ver si estabas disponible. Entonces me temo que tendre que hacerle la vida imposible a Hibari, tengo curiosidad de cómo esta Nanimori, hace mucho no voy.- Contesto intentando sonar normal, gran mentiroso era el Jefe Cavallone, por supuesto que habia ido, aunque nunca lo admitiría pensó Hibari.

-Oh vaya Dino, en serio discúlpame, pero esta vez Hibari va conmigo, me apena que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada, te lo compensare mas adelante. Pero creo puedes platicar con él un momento si él quiere, tengo que arreglar unos detalles en mi Despacho antes de irme, puede que tarde un poco. –

-¿ah si?, entonces supongo aceptare tu oferta para el mal humor de Hibari- el jefe Cavallone no disimulo que le agradaba ese acuerdo, vio como los ojos azules buscaron a sus ojos negros por un momento, pero prefirió cerrarlos, estúpido rubio imbécil pensó.

-Bien entonces te agradezco la visita Dino, y nuevamente una disculpa- el Vongola extendió la mano amable pero firmemente, una sonrisa honesta en sus facciones.

Dino pareció pensarlo un poco pero rápidamente le respondió el gesto, - No te preocupes Tsuna, ya será otro dia, que te vaya muy bien a donde vayas- le pareció ver una mota de suspicacia en los ojos azules por un momento.

-Gracias, ahora bien si me disculpan, dijo y salió del marco de la puerta donde ambos estaban y camino hacia la entrada derecha del pequeño recibidor, se paro en el marco nuevamente y dijo sin voltear –Gokudera… ven conmigo por favor. – finalizo y siguió caminando perdiéndose de vista.

La tormenta al escuchar lo que claramente fue una orden pareció despertar de su ensoñación y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de total sorpresa e incredulidad, de inmediato siguió a su jefe por el otro pasillo, se perdió también de vista. Pudo ver el alivio en sus facciones pues al parecer creyó por un momento que Tsunayoshi lo ignoraría, era idiota si pensaba que el mocoso haría algo como eso.

Seguía en el marco de la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente pensaba a toda velocidad, era perfectamente consciente que Cavallone estaba en el mismo lugar, viéndole fijamente, extrañamente callado.

Pensó rápidamente en cuanto tiempo le tomaría al Vongola decir lo que tenía que decir, conociendo su indecisión no sería poco… perfecto. Al parecer el cielo por fin se ponía del lado de los no correspondidos y les ponía a ambos, a Tsunayoshi y a él, el momento y lugar perfecto para despedirse de esa esperanza sin sentido, de esa flama sin razón de ser.

-Y bien Cavallone, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde?, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, checo y espero a que la puerta se abriera.

-Kyoya, que malo eres, yo que he venido a verte.- le dijo por fin abriendo la boca, un tono extraño.

-Los jefes son tan buenos mintiendo, dime ¿es un requisito para el puesto?-

-A ti no te miento, Kyoya-

-Mentiroso-

La puerta se abrió y empezó a bajar, no oyó movimiento tras él…

-¿Qué no piensas venir? – dijo con fastidio, de inmediato Cavallone le siguió recuperando un poco el ánimo.

Siguieron hasta el piso de abajo, a los cuartos de los guardianes, todos sin su ocupante. Entraron al de Hibari, al que más tiempo estaba vacío, más bien era el único prácticamente deshabitado. Estaba la maleta en la cama, había dormido en el sofá. La cama individual y perfectamente hecha, se notaba que las sabanas estaban todo el tiempo así, ambos buros vacios, las lámparas con una ligera capa de polvo, el tocador desnudo como el armario junto a él. Las cortinas de un azul oscuro y una ligera blanca miraban siempre con soledad a las personas que iban y venían a la mansión, pues la ventana daba a la parte frontal de la mansión, la otra puerta en la habitación era del baño nunca usado, al menos no por la nube actual.

El potro desde que entro fingía observar el cuarto, no había nada que observar, a parte del abandono que inspiraba.

-Estas extrañamente callado Cavallone, dime ¿por fin te has dado cuenta de cuánto molesta tu voz?-

-siempre has sido cortante conmigo Kyoya, y siempre he pensado que lo eres con todos- le contesto calmadamente.

Ignoro el comentario, y se sentó en el sofá, era lo único que podría decirse le gustaba de esa fría habitación.

-Pero no con todos eres cortante ¿verdad Kyoya?- continuo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia él y se paro justo enfrente, tan cerca que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle al rostro.

-Que tonterías dices potro, no molestes-

-Kyoya…. – dijo Dino con voz baja, una expresión inundaba sus ojos y le molestaba no saber cual.

Miro fijamente esos bellos ojos, esos iguales al cielo que a veces soñaba, ese cabello que lo inundaba como el sol en todos sus días, ya ni si quiera recordaba con claridad ese estúpido trato que hicieron hace cinco años, cuando empezaron ese tipo de relación, si es que se podía clasificársele como tal.

Se odio a sí mismo por haberse permitido desear más de lo que podía pedir. Por añorar a ese hombre frente a él. Debió haber sido suficiente con su cuerpo, con su piel, con su calor, con sus besos, con ese agonico placer, con esa sonrisa que mataba y le hacía perderse; pero no, tuvo que querer mas, tuvo que cometer la idiotez de enamorarse, y cuanto se despreciaba por eso, por querer a la única persona que no sería suya… jamas.

Se odiaba por amar al Decimo Jefe Cavallone, por querer a alguien que no podía ser suyo, pues el hombre frente él no podía entregarse a nadie, no era dueño de sí mismo. Recordaba cruelmente eso cada que veía la gran "C" tatuada en su brazo izquierdo, junto a ese enorme caballo negro.

-Oye Kyoya, dime, ¿alguna vez has querido a alguien?- pregunto como si el muy desgraciado pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Lo miro sin hacer el intento de quitar el desprecio de su mirada, el desprecio hacia si mismo. Levanto su mano y sujeto el saco blanco, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí mismo dejando el rostro del mayor casi pegado al suyo.

-Deja de decir estupideces Cavallone, hazme lo que has venido a hacer y después vete, no deseo volverte a ver… nunca-.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del VI capitulo..<strong>

**quedo en espera de sus comentarios y/o sugerencias!**

**Un saludo y abrazo..**


	8. Incluso yo

¡Hola!, esta es la parte donde me justifico por no publicar el siguiente capitulo en ocho meses y doy un vistazo de mi muy ocupada vida. Dejando eso no me gustaría dejar esta (mi primera) historia inconclusa porque mi conciencia no me permitiría escribir una siguiente de tener la intención (y la tengo).

Así que saludos y agradezco grandemente su elección.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOCHES EN ITALIA<em>**

_**Capitulo VIII : Incluso yo...**_

Era la habitación más triste que había visto en algo de tiempo, no tenia aire de vida, no tenia aire de nada; pero eso no podía importarle menos. Cuando manejaba a gran velocidad hacia la mansión Vongola no pensó si quiera que podía encontrarse con Tsuna, aun menos con Gokudera, solo un nombre estaba en su mente, un rostro, unos par de fríos ojos negros.

El haber soñado con él esa misma tarde le había dejado más deseoso de lo normal. No le dio tanta importancia a la alarmante imagen de Gokudera cuando llego casi al mismo tiempo que él, apenas se saludaron apropiadamente, de hecho el también parecía tener la impetuosa urgencia de llegar rápido a la mansión. Vio a una joven que parecía estar haciendo sus deberes en el primer piso y le pregunto en el acto por Kyoya, ella le dijo sin chistar que estaba en reunión con el Jefe. Gokudera que estaba cerca ahí si puso atención.

-¿Esta con el décimo dices? – pregunto el guardián tormenta.

-Así es- contesto la chica entre ruborizada (por Dino) y temerosa (por Gokudera).

A Dino no le importo demasiado que estuviera en reunión, conociendo a Tsuna y su terror por Hibari no duraría más de 10 minutos, así que se apresuró a darle las gracias y dirigirse rápidamente a las escaleras de caracol, tantas visitas a Tsuna (al menos como excusa para intentar ver a Kyoya) le hacían conocer la mansión de pies a cabeza, he ahí un poco de su fama de amigo íntimo del Decimo Vongola, todo el mundo sabía que el joven jefe dejaba al Cavallone recorrer su mansión de pies a cabeza sin ningún acompañante, y eso dentro de la mafia era en extremo raro. Rápidamente Gokudera camino al lado de él, el escuchar que su Décimo estaba ocupado aminoro ligeramente su prisa. Aun caminando el albino giro y le dijo a la joven:

-Una vez que entre en reunión con el Décimo que nadie nos moleste.- uso un tono autoritario y tajante.

-Esa orden ya esta para la reunión actual - le contesto con timidez la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le contesto aun caminando.

-Cuando el joven Hibari entro al despacho esta mañana temprano ordeno antes que nadie se atreviera a ir al último nivel a molestar, dijo que quien se atreviera a desobedecer la pasaría muy mal, dio algo de miedo la verdad…- termino de decir la chica con un aire de estar recordando algo desagradable.

Ante ese argumento ambos recién llegados se detuvieron en el acto, esta vez Dino involuntariamente dijo en voz alta la pregunta que ambos formularon en su cabeza…

-¿Desde esta mañana?, quiere decir que…- empezó Dino.

-¿han estado en reunión todo el día?... termino Gokudera.

-Así es- contesto la chica, tal vez tan sorprendida como ellos.

-Eso no es posible, seguramente Hibari se fue y ustedes imbéciles no se dieron cuenta- le recrimino el albino.

-Si siguen en reunión joven Gokudera, estoy segura, o bueno, tal vez ya vayan a terminar puesto que ya no están en el despacho- dijo medio reflexionando.

-¿Qué ya no están en el despacho?, ¿Qué estupidez es esa mujer? Ya no sabes lo que dices…

Al parecer la joven se indignó visiblemente ante la expresión del Guardián Tormenta y le contesto, aunque respetuosamente.

-Estoy totalmente segura de lo que digo joven Gokudera, sé que han estado allá arriba todo lo que va del día porque yo vi al joven Hibari entrar por la mañana, en la tarde nos llamó desde el despacho para preguntar por usted, y hace menos de una hora nos marcó desde la alcoba del Decimo Jefe para preguntar si ya lo habíamos localizado.

Nuevamente Dino no pudo evitar abrir la boca revelando su incredulidad e interés en la conversación.

-¿el teléfono de la alcoba?, pero señorita, ¿Cómo sabe usted que fue desde ese lugar y no desde el despacho?- dijo intentando fallidamente de sonar natural.

-Porque son extensiones telefonicas diferentes- le contesto esta vez Gokudera, y se sorprendió de oír un ligero toque de amargura en sus palabras, como si esa formación de las mismas fueran acido para su boca.

Su lógica intentaba trabajar a toda velocidad, ¿Qué reuniría a Tsuna con Hibari casi todo el día?, debía ser un asunto en extremo urgente, delicado e imposible de tratar con otra persona, si el joven jefe se había sacrificado para estar con su Kyoya durante ese tiempo. Se imaginaba la chistosa imagen de Tsuna en una esquina intentando resguardarse, a su Kyoya parado a media habitación con sus tonfas en las manos y pedazos de lo que serían ahora muebles destrozados por el frio metal.

Lo único que no cuadraba era la alcoba, ¿era que Tsuna había intentado huir a sus habitaciones y Kyoya lo siguió?, podía ser, e intentaba localizar a Gokudera por teléfono para reclamarle que su Decimo era un total cobarde o que viniera a recogerlo del piso para que no le estorbara al pasar, si, su lindo Kyoya era capaz de cosas como esas. Intentaba pensar que eso o algo muy parecido era lo que había pasado para poder autoexplicarse ese tiempo y esos lugares en cuestión.

Giro a ver a Gokudera, y por su expresión estaba bastante molesto ¿y borracho?, seguramente pensaba que su pelinegro había maltratado a Tsuna, lo raro era que por alguna razón seguía ahí parado y no había salido corriendo en auxilio de su Jefe, otra cosa rara en todo eso.

Como ya no habían dicho nada al respecto le dio las gracias con una sonrisa a la joven y esta pareció recuperar el buen ánimo, hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró.

En silencio ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo a las escaleras de caracol, esta vez ya no había nada de prisa en sus pasos, ambos parecían meditar la conversación pasada.

Llegaron al cuarto nivel y Gokudera mostro su pupila al lector para que la puerta se abriera después del tiempo de espera, el tiempo paso (con extraordinaria lentitud), y la puerta se abrió. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en otra cosa que no se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta izquierda del recibidor estaba abierta, Gokudera pareció alarmarse, pero apenas la puerta empezó a abrirse y dio un paso dentro del recibidor se escucharon voces que parecían provenir del pasillo después de la puerta.

_"-Así es, es por eso que te iras de aquí conmigo, le guste a quien le guste, yo vine a Italia con la excusa de darte un informe, tu iras a Japón con la excusa de supervisar la nueva base- "_

_"-¿y nadie sabrá la verdad de esto?- "_

_"-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto-"_

_….._

_"-Confío en ti Hibari, ¡eres sorprendentemente amable!-"_

_"-Al parecer en serio te gusta el dolor-"_

_"-Jajaja, después de lo de anoche no por favor, mi cuerpo aun duele, ya no somos tan jóvenes como para esas cosas; espera ¡sone como un viejo!-"_

_"-Oye Tsunayoshi, ponte algo en el cuello, cúbrete eso-"_

_"-¿ah?, ¿en serio se ve tan mal? Yo creí que no-"_

_"-No me interesa lo que pienses, que te pongas algo te digo-"_

_"-Ok, ok, déjame abro mi maleta, creo guarde algo que me servirá… ¡ah, la encontré, ¿Cómo me veo?- "_

_"– Mejor-" _

_"-Ahora, te arrepentirás si haces algo más para detenernos, quiero comer algo antes de irnos-"_

Una conversación bastante amigable, digna de dos personas cercanas, de dos cómplices, de una pareja. Nunca hubiera imaginado que lo que escucharía involuntariamente en ese momento lo llevaría grabado por mucho tiempo en su memoria y corazón, lo que decían ni como lo decían no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto de no haber sabido que los que hablaban eran nada más y nada menos que Tsuna y su Kyoya.

…..

-Oye Kyoya, dime, ¿alguna vez has querido a alguien?- pregunto de repente saliendo de su repaso mental de los acontecimientos de apenas hace menos de una hora y siguiendo una línea de pensamientos peligrosa en ese momento.

Esa interrogante siempre estuvo, desde el principio; pero por alguna razón con el paso del tiempo la respuesta, le pareció, se fue yendo a su propio favor. Si apenas esa misma mañana Romario le hubiese preguntado abiertamente sobre los sentimientos del Guardián Vongola de la Nube él hubiese contestado con total seguridad que eran los mismos, "Kyoya me ama, como yo a él", la descarada respuesta llena de orgullo y altivez que por la mañana le hubiera dado a su subordinado en ese momento estaba empezando a hacerse borrosa en su pensamiento, ciertas palabras salidas de los labios de su joven amor hicieron tambalear esa determinación altanera y llena de confianza, después de todo nunca hubo nada, aparte de sexo; loco, furtivo, pasional y salvaje sexo.

"_-…por eso que te iras de aquí conmigo, le guste a quien le guste"—_

¡¿Cuándo Kyoya le había dicho algo si quiera parecido?!

Ni el más leve atisbo de que todo eso era algo más de lo que parecía hizo acto de presencia en algún momento, ningún gesto, ninguna caricia, ni una palabra y mucho menos una frase salida de alguno de ellos, nunca lo creyó necesario. No creyó que al pelinegro le gustaran cosas de ese tipo y mucho menos que el joven sería capaz de pronunciar algo que trasmitiera interés y/o deseo por alguien. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no fue un juicio muy acertado.

De repente sintió un fuerte jalón que lo saco de su ensoñación y lo puso justo frente a su querida Nube.

-Deja de decir estupideces Cavallone, hazme lo que has venido a hacer y después vete, no deseo volverte a ver… nunca. – le oyó decir mientras le miraba con desdén. Esas palabras borraron de golpe todo lo que tenía en mente, o casi todo.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoya?, ¿estas fastidiado por la larga reunión con Tsuna?, estas cosas pueden ser muy fastidiosas y aburridas, comprendo perfectamente que te hartes de todo eso.- intento sonar natural e ignorar el comentario anterior.

-Este día ha estado lejos de ser aburrido Cavallone,- sonrió ladinamente, algo extraño en sí, - a decir verdad ha sido de lo más interesante, y si estoy harto te puedo decir que no es de Tsunayoshi.-

El escuchar el nombre de Tsuna de los labios del pelinegro le hizo sentir un ligero punzón en el estómago, no solo le escuchaba decir que se iba con él, sino que ahora lo llamaba por su nombre, el atractivo rubio sintió como si algo dormido despertara lentamente y le enturbiara la sangre, siempre le escucho llamarle Vongola y nunca supo de algo que Hibari admitiera abiertamente le interesara… aparte de pelear con personas fuertes.

-Que bien que no te hayas aburrido, de todos modos déjame relajarte un poco Kyoya, le daré un estupendo final a tu día.- intento sonar coqueto y beso el cuello de la nube.

El pelinegro pareció meditar lago rápidamente y sorpresivamente le dio un ligero empujón que le hizo enderezarse de nuevo.

-No Cavallone, no esta vez, ya no más. – dijo levantándose y se dirigió a la cama, donde se encontraba su maleta y empezó a revisar por lo visto su contenido.

-¿No que Kyoya?- no le sorprendió la actitud del joven, a veces hacia eso, le daba más batalla de lo normal y eso sinceramente le encantaba, era el único que le hacía trabajar por algo, por experiencia, casi cualquier mujer u incluso hombre al que le hiciera una insinuación así, literalmente se le echaría encima, pero Kyoya no, siempre diferente le hacía desearlo con más intensidad, pero no importaba cuanta resistencia pusiera, siempre terminaba gimiendo silenciosamente en sus brazos.

-Vete de aquí Cavallone.-

-¿tan pronto deseas que me vaya?, tiene un tiempo ya que no nos vemos, ¿Cuánto ha sido esta vez?- fingió intentar recordar, cuando lo hacía a la perfección.

Hibari no contesto, revisaba unos papeles.

-Kyoya… - dijo subiéndose a la cama desde el otro lado y con ambas rodillas y su mano izquierda como soporte tomó con la derecha al joven del cuello y beso suavemente sus labios. – No me digas que no, te he extrañado, ¿tú no a mí?- pregunto en voz baja…

El joven no opuso resistencia, hasta le pareció que por un momento entreabrió su boca para que metiera su lengua, pero no lo hizo, quiso ser cariñoso en esa ocasión. Se separó y el pelinegro para que no lo volviera a hacer eso se enderezo, tuvo que arrodillarse para alcanzar sus labios otra vez, en esa posición sobre la cama de todos modos lo sobrepasaba en altura unos centímetros. Intento de nuevo besarlo pero el joven giro la cabeza rechazándole. Sujeto su cuello con ambas manos para que no se moviera e hizo un segundo intento. Una mano en su pecho se lo impidió y lo separo lenta pero firmemente.

-Deja de hacer eso potro… es la última vez que te lo pediré con palabras – le dijo sin verle a los ojos, fijo la vista en la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoya? ¿Estás cansado?, no te hare trabajar mucho, yo hare el trabajo pesado- sujeto su cintura y le acercó hasta juntar sus cuerpos. Ahí pasó algo extraño, le pareció ver que la joven alondra cerró por un momento sus ojos y frunció el ceño, como si aquel contacto le doliera de alguna forma, aunque fue por menos de un segundo, y no estuvo seguro de lo que vio.

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la costilla izquierda, se separó y se dobló, un segundo iba al abdomen, ese lo pudo esquivar dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas, le dolía el costado, como no esperaba el primer golpe si lo resintió.

-Kyoya, ¿Por qué me golpeas?, no te enojes, quiero que ambos la pasemos bien.- le dijo mientras ponía cara de cachorrito y se sobaba el golpe, no es que fuera masoquista, pero estaba acostumbrado a los golpes del Vongola, pero cuando miro al pelinegro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Ahí estaba su joven amado, tan maduro ya ¿Cuándo dejo de ser ese niño del cual se enamoró perdidamente?, ahí estaba fuerte, imponente, de alma libre y salvaje, total digno del título de su anillo.

Ahí estaba su gran amor… mirándole con desprecio.

-¿Tan urgido estas?, ¿es tan difícil para ti no coger cuando tienes ganas?, debes tener todo un harem de putas en este lugar… me causas repugnancia….- dijo Hibari.

-Kyoya…. ¿porq…- apenas empezó a decir el rubio cuando la alondra se le echó encima acomodando su entrepierna en la suya en el proceso, le dio un beso fuerte, nada cariñoso y casi grosero para callarlo.

-¿Así es como te gusta? Tenerles sobre ti- dijo separándose un poco dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas y tallado vulgarmente su entrepierna en la ajena.

-Kyoy…- empezó el jefe, una alarma se encendió en su interior. Había algo mal, las cosas nunca se habían tornado así antes, su nube estaba rara ese día. Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿Por qué había insinuado que estaba con otras personas también? Empezó a pensar que lo que imaginaba era correcto, empezó a sospechar que el pelinegro veía todo eso como solo banal sexo y sintió terror, verdadero y genuino terror.

-¡Deja de decir mi maldito nombre! ¿Por qué rayos siempre empiezas las frases con mi nombre? Me tienes harto- le corto el joven antes de que Cavallone siguiera hablando.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras.

-Si lo que quieres es venirte te ayudare, después lárgate- dicho esto, se quitó de encima del mayor y se posiciono frente a la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrocho y tomo el miembro del potro en sus manos, ya estaba medio erecto por los roces anteriores.

El joven observo su miembro unos momentos, de ahí cerro los ojos y recorrió con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, todo lentamente y llenado de saliva cada milímetro que pasaba. El rubio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su Kyoya haciéndole un oral, de no ser por el ambiente y el humor de la nube sería perfecto, nunca antes accedió a hacerlo; una vez lo sugirió y el joven lo vio con tal furia e indignación que jamás volvió a mencionar palabra.

Llegando a la punta la envolvió con sus labios y lo trago suavemente, pudo sentir como se hacía más grande dentro de la cavidad bucal de su joven amor, tendiéndolo dentro empezó a jugar su miembro con la lengua, le fascino; cuando lo sintió aún más duro empezó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca con movimientos rítmicos que empezaron lento y se fueron haciendo más rápidos y bruscos. El tan solo ver como la nube se lo hacia le dieron ganas de venirse en el acto, pero no, hizo el esfuerzo de su vida por soportar, quería sentirlo más, lo quería a él.

Entonces no pudo evitar hacer algo que nunca hizo estando con Kyoya, aunque ganas nunca le faltaron.

-¡ah!, nnnn… Kyoya….- gimió sonoramente cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. De repente el joven se detuvo. Miro hacia abajo para encontrar la razón de eso.

La nube le miraba fijamente con total y genuina expresión de sorpresa, y pudo notar un ligero, muy ligero rubor en las mejillas pálidas de la alondra.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿nunca me habías oído gemir?, esta vez no lo pude evitar Kyoya, eres tan bueno…- le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente y lamiéndose los labios. – Seguramente esto también me lo aprendiste a mi, pero que buen maestro soy ¿no crees?-

La broma del maestro saco al joven de su todavía evidente sorpresa. Miro por un momento el miembro en sus manos y chupo la punta unas cuantas veces, esta vez con la mirada fija en a expresión que ponía el rubio.

-mmm ¿¡ah!, ah, me encanta tu boca Kyoya… siempre desee que tu lengua hiciera eso.- dijo esta vez sin pensar y cerrando sus ojos para sentirlo aún más.

-¿te gusta?- oyó al joven decir, esta vez el sorprendido fue él, el pelinegro nunca había mencionado palabra cuando tenían sexo, apenas la entreabría mientras le robaba los besos e intentaba no gemir.

-Sí, me encanta- contesto sinceramente mientras miraba esos bellos ojos negros.

El joven se detuvo. E hizo el ademán de empezar a levantarse.

-Espera, no te enojes… - le decía mientras sujetaba una de las manos que sostenían antes su miembro.

-Me molesta cuando la gente cree saber lo que voy a hacer- dijo mientras se zafaba y sujetaba su propia erección, una que no se veía por la posición en que le estaba. El rubio se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio, intento levantarse para hacerse cargo de lo que había provocado pero una rodilla en su pierna se lo impidió.

-quédate quieto Cavallone, no hagas nada- le ordeno secamente el pelinegro mientas empezaba a quitarse el saco y la corbata, desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camisa y siguió con el cinturón. Lo quito y lo siguiente fue el pantalón.

El potro lo miraba maravillado, sintió que se erizo cuando empezó a quitarse el pantalón y lo lanzo lejos, tomo su ropa interior y la bajo descaradamente de un solo movimiento. La única otra vez que la nube se había desnudado voluntariamente frente a él fue ese día hace cinco años cuando llego por primera vez a la base donde residía el joven, solo que esta ocasión si vio como salía la ropa interior. En todas las demás veces que estuvieron juntos él mismo tenía que quitarle la ropa casi a la fuerza si quería estar con la alondra y por lo tanto se ganaba uno que otro golpe, se le hacía tan emocionante ese joven.

Pero esta vez, ese niño rebelde estaba enfrente como alguien maduro, o se supone. Admiró la erección que no logro ocultarse bajo la camisa blanca y deseo besarla y devorarla de un solo tajo. Pero antes de que sucumbiera a sus deseos el pelinegro subió a la cama y para su grandísima sorpresa se posiciono sobre él, tomo su miembro una vez más y masajeándolo un poco puso la punta en su entrada.

-La última vez… - le oyó susurrarse a sí mismo y se dejó caer penetrándose de un solo golpe.

Un erótico gemido resonó por la habitación, una fusión entre el mas puro dolor y placer salía de la garganta del pelinegro, su propia erección reacciono al momento, Kyoya nunca, nunca había gemido antes en voz alta, ya sea por orgullo, para no mostrar debilidad, o no quería que el rubio viera esa parte sensible de él, cual sea que haya sido la razón anterior ahora el joven pelinegro se dejó llevar abiertamente por el momento, lo disfrutaba si, disfrutaba ver por fin al Kyoya perdiéndose en el placer de estar juntos, pero había algo, algo que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

Mientras Dino se debatía las neuronas en concentrarse o en una cosa o en la otra la alondra estaba perfectamente concentrada en lo que hacía o más bien lo que sentía, fruncía el ceño cuando bajaba y gemía más alto, gotas abundantes de líquido preseminal empezaron a salir de su miembro.

El rubio estaba literalmente anonadado, nunca Kyoya hizo algo voluntariamente, siempre solo se dejó hacer, pero esta vez no era así ¿Por qué?, la borrosa idea iba y venía en sus pensamientos siendo sustituida por el placer y la satisfacción a momentos cada vez más largos. Al fin dejo de preocuparse por todo y concentro su atención en admirar al guardan Vongola, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo del joven y empezaron a acelerar, tal vez porque ya tenía algo de tiempo que no estaba con él, pero no pudo controlarse, sujeto con una mano la cadera de la nube y empezó a atraerla hacia si con más fuerza, con la otra mano tomo el miembro del pelinegro y lo masajeo al ritmo de las estocadas, él gimió con más fuerza y sus ojos se empañaron un poco, el rubor era evidente y relamía sus labios revelando que todo aquello le gustaba.

-Kyoya… tu voz es tan hermosa y erótica- dijo con un poco de falta de aire en los pulmones, estaba sudando, y la nube también.

Decidió cambiar de posición y se sentó de repente, planeaba ponerse encima del pelinegro pero este no dejo que lo hiciera, en su lugar lo abrazo y oculto el rostro en su cuello tal vez para que no lo viera, el joven siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras se aferraba al mayor. Su piel era tan blanca, dura y caliente, tenía la forma ideal, era el cuerpo curtido de alguien acostumbrado a luchar y no hacer las cosas a lo fácil. Tomo su cabello y lo beso involuntariamente, la nube oculto más su cabeza y sintió como las manos del joven recorrían su espalda, pasaron por sus tatuajes y finalmente una mano fue a parar a su brazo izquierdo, apretó fuertemente la parte donde estaba el tatuaje con la C, ese que simbolizaba la devoción de su cuerpo y vida a su linaje Cavallone.

Esta vez no se limitó, no le importo verse demasiado entregado, abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de la nube y en respuesta el menor hizo lo mismo además de que empezó a mordisquear el cuello del rubio, lo lamia y lo mordía para volverlo a lamer. Dino sintió como cada vello de su lado izquierdo del cuerpo se erizo al sentir la lengua y el aliento del pelinegro en su cuello.

-Kyoya…. Bésame…vamos…- dijo entre jadeos y se colmó de felicidad al recibir respuesta a su petición, el joven lo devoro con los labios, metió su lengua y empezó a jugar con la ajena, chupo un poco y recorrió los labios del rubio, mordió el inferior y volvió a profundizar el beso. Dino nunca había sido besado de esa manera, fue tan feliz al fundir su saliva, su sudor y su cuerpo con el ajeno, pero aun así no era suficiente, faltaba más, lo más importante.

De repente el pelinegro empezó a descontrolarse y a autopenetrarse más frenéticamente, Dino vio que estaba llegando el momento así que siguió el ritmo y en una explosión y espasmo que se adueñó de su cuerpo por unos momentos término dentro de la nube y este en su vientre. Su corazón latia tan fuerte y tan rápido que le tomo tiempo recuperarse, a través de su piel sintió también los latidos del corazón ajeno, aquel que añoraba también se entregara a él esa misma noche.

Ambos se tomaron unos momentos para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y tal vez como excusa para seguir abrazados el uno al otro. La nube reacciono primero. Se separó bruscamente del rubio, se levantó y sin ningún pudor se empezó a vestir frente al Cavallone, no lo miro, no dijo nada.

-¿ya te vas tan pronto?, vamos, quédate toda la noche, quédate conmigo Kyoya. – dijo esperando que el Vongola entendiera el doble sentido de la frase, no estaba hablando de sexo.

No recibió respuesta. El otro se seguía arreglando, vio como terminaba de abrochar bien su camisa y se ponía el saco. Iba apenas a decir otra cosa cuando su celular sonó, tuvo que interrumpirse a si mismo y tomo la llamada, lo estaban esperando en la cena preliminar a la boda.

-Te están esperando- le oyó decir de repente. Sonó ya más calmado, recupero realmente rápido la compostura.

Dino rápidamente se levantó de la cama y arreglo sus ropas, él no se había desvestido casi nada. – No es realmente urgente, solo es la última práctica de la recepción de mañana, pueden empezar sin mí. –

Apenas estaba terminando de decir eso cuando el celular volvió a sonar y el rubio a regañadientes contesto, ambos claramente oyeron la voz de la chica que a todo pulmón le reclamaba a su primo el no estar presente en la práctica, varias amistades importantes habían asistido. El Cavallone colgó rápidamente diciendo que no tardaría. Un incómodo silencio se escuchó al término de la llamada.

-Ya vete de una vez, no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí- rompió el silencio el joven sonando indiferente a todo eso.

-No Kyoya, me quedare aquí contigo, hace mucho no estamos juntos, todo eso de allá puede empezar y seguir sin mí, además eso de la boda ya me tiene cansando, nunca pensé que estas cosas pudieran ser tan odiosas, lo bueno es que ya mañana termina todo el asunto – le dijo intentando sonar normal y sonriendo. Una frase empezó a aparecer en su mente, pero por alguna razón no la podía decir.

-Vete acostumbrando Cavallone-

-¿Acostumbrando?,- pregunto Dino con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

La nube esta vez giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, - porque tal vez pronto sea la tuya- le contesto certeramente y sin ningún miramiento.

Dino Cavallone se quedó mudo, el miedo que ya sentía desde hace un rato empezaba a crecer en cada parte de su ser, no podía ser, no, Kyoya no podía estar hablando en serio ¿acaso era el único que se sentía así?, ¿era el único que moría por el otro?, ¿era el único que entregaba su corazón y no solo su cuerpo cada vez que estaban juntos?, no, no podía ser, seguramente la alondra estaba jugando, tenía que.

-jajaja ¿casarme yo Kyoya?, que estupideces estas diciendo, no hay manera alguna de que llegue a casarme, imposible, lo sabes.-

-Que ahora no quieras no quiere decir que no lo harás, si lo harás, eventualmente…- aseguro la alondra.

-No, no lo hare Kyoya- empezó Dino a ponerse serio. – No lo hare y sabes porque- .

-¿saberlo? Ja, eso no me interesa, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida mientras salgas por esta puerta y dejes de fastidiarme.

-No, no me iré, y menos ahora que sales con todo esto, no me casare nunca Kyoya, no puedo, nunca podría-

-¿nunca podrías?, ¿y eso porque? Que yo sepa puedes escoger entre cualquier mujer que se te antoje, ¿apoco no? Atrévete a negar que se te ofrecen como perras en celo-

No pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, ciertamente eso pasaba, a cada momento, en cualquier lugar cada maldito dia, es por eso que estaba siempre rodeado por sus hombres, no acudia solo a ninguna reunión, había imaginado las maneras mas inverosímiles de escapar de cualquier situación que implicara mujeres, porque lo que decía Kyoya era verdad…. Cualquier mujer que escogiera estaría encantada de casarse o acostarse con él.

-Es cierto Kyoya, no lo puedo negar, pero también te digo que no importa quién o cuantas se ofrezcan, no escogeré nunca a ninguna…porque…. No deseo a ninguna mujer.- Dino estaba a mil, su corazón latía, moría por correr y abrazar al joven que le desdeñaba en ese momento, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo hacía?, sus pies se negaban a moverse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaba clavado en el suelo, él y sus sentimientos se negaban a salir.

-A ninguna mujer…. jaja…, no me digas que eres homosexual- dijo el pelinegro con una risa burlona.

Silencio.

-Y que si lo soy-

-Jajaja esta información si es digna de un gran pago, Dino Cavallone, el gran Dino Cavallone símbolo de poder y hombría… un marica, vaya forma de acabar con tu popularidad.- la nube dijo cada palabra como escupiéndola con asco.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes y reacios a ceder ante el otro. Permanecieron asi un largo rato en el que el rubio imagino todo tipo de escenarios en los que de alguna manera lograba sacarle a la nube que todo eso era una broma, que no estaba hablando en serio, que esa mirada tajante que le daba desde el otro lado de la cama no era con verdadero desprecio.

-Si no te vas lo hare yo- dijo de repente y tomo la maleta con la mano izquierda, giro y empezó a caminar sin más hacia la puerta.

Cavallone sintió pánico al verlo irse, sin pensarlo cruzo la habitación como rayo y sujetó el brazo derecho de la alondra. Sentía el corazón presionando contra su pecho, como si le gritara desde sus entrañas que no lo dejara ir.

-Kyoya….. no te vayas…. No me dejes…por favor…. – No le importo que su voz sonara suplicante, porque en verdad era una súplica.

El chico quedo de frente a la puerta, en una mano la maleta, en la otra la mano de Dino. Tardo un momento inmóvil y después suspiro profundamente pero no volteo, quedo de espaldas a la persona que lo sujetaba.

-Dame una buena razón para que me quede… que yo sepa no la hay – contesto tranquilamente, pero con una fría convicción de lo que decía.

-Yo estoy aquí….- contesto con rapidez.

-¿y que eres tú?, no eres nada… solo una sombra en mi vida, una maldita sombra que me ha rondado por cinco años, una de la cual me pregunto porque rayos no me deshice antes.-

El jefe mafioso sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sintió un terrible deseo de llorar.

-¿No soy nada más?, ¿en verdad piensas eso Kyoya?...todo este tiempo, todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Qué ha sido para ti?-

La joven nube se quedó callada. El silencio en sus labios fue la respuesta más tortuosa para Cavallone.

-Kyoya por favor... contéstame, necesito escucharlo- le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué diferencia habría?, no importa lo que conteste tu igual saldrás por esta puerta e iras a cumplir con tus obligaciones, y yo igual saldré, subiré a un avión y me iré a Japón, nada cambiara eso-

-Yo quiero escucharlo…-

-No siempre obtienes lo que quieres-

-Kyoya no pelees en este momento y dime lo quiero escuchar….- sonó como a casi una orden, una orden dada a causa de la desesperación.

En ese momento el joven reacciono soltando la maleta y dándole un violento golpe con el brazo izquierdo empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Mide tus malditas palabras potro, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? No soy ninguno de tus perros falderos- le espeto con indignación en sus maneras, - si tanto deseas saberlo ¿Por qué no te respondes tu primero?, vamos Cavallone, si quieres escucharme tendrás que responder a tu pregunta primero- termino, retándole con la mirada.

El rubio se sorprendió, no esperaba tener que hablar primero. Miro la ferocidad en la mirada de su joven amor y pensó que tal vez la única manera de calmarlo y hacerlo reflexionar era precisamente diciéndole sus sentimientos, el problema era que no sabía cómo empezar, la nube era una persona muy intimidante y siempre fue muy estúpido como para pensar que la alondra ya sabía de sus emociones, aunque nunca las había dicho en voz alta, una falla fatal.

Se quedó viendo esos ojos negros durante unos momentos. Hasta que tomo valor para contestar.

-No importa cuántas mujeres tenga a escoger, no importa cuán bellas sean, o cuan conveniente sea su familia, no importa en absoluto porque yo siempre elegiré a la misma persona, siempre le preferiré…., siempre te preferiré a ti Kyoya… solo a ti… siempre- termino hablando cada vez más bajo sin apartar la mirada de la nube.

El silencio inundo de nuevo la habitación. Solo intercambiaron miradas, ya no con orgullo, miedo o enojo, sino con contemplación del ser que tenían enfrente.

-Eso no importa- le escucho decir por fin.

-Kyoya… ¿es que no entiendes lo que trato de decir?...

-No importa, nunca ha importado…. – repitió el joven con la mirada perdida en algo lejano.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?... lo que trato de decir es que yo…. Es que yo te am….-

-¡No lo digas!- le interrumpió casi con un grito antes de que terminara, -maldición te matare si te atreves a continuar, no vale la pena que sigas…. – de alguna manera la compostura del pelinegro se quebró un poco.

-¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que hablara?, si no me dejas seguir entonces te toca, dime Kyoya… ¿Qué soy para ti?-

El joven lo miraba con enojo, con recelo…con tristeza, ¿alguna vez había visto dolor en sus ojos? ¿Alguna vez vio algo aparte de ferocidad, orgullo, terquedad y la fría serenidad antes de atacar? ¿Alguna vez vio dolor en la mirada de la nube? No, la pregunta era, ¿alguna vez se molestó en verlo? Dino dio por hecho lo que toda la mafia pensaba y repetía como disco rayado, "Kyoya Hibari es el más fuerte", "ese hombre no teme a nada", "El guardan de la Nube del Décimo Vongola es imposible de tocar" "es invencible" "es inmune a todo". Dio por hecho que aquel joven no tenía dudas, inquietudes, que nada le afectaba, que era inmune a las bajezas y tupidos golpes de los sentimientos y la naturaleza humana, oh cuanto se arrepintió de pensar que la nube no sentía, que no se cansaría, que no tendría miedo, que no necesitaba su amor para sentirse amado. Oh dios, cuan estúpidos pueden ser los hombres.

Y ahí estaba. A escasos metros de él, tan cerca para su cuerpo, y tan lejos para su corazón. Solo rogo al cielo que no fuera demasiado tarde, que por favor, daría cualquier cosa porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿y que estas esperando que diga Cavallone?, ¿acaso esperas que repita las mismas estupideces que tú?, ¿Qué responda mansamente a tus palabras y me arroje a tus brazos? Siempre te he tenido por imbécil, pero francamente te has superado. –

El hombre de cabellos rubios se quedó inmóvil, no dijo nada. Varias arrugas empezaron a aparecer en su ceño junto a una luz de frustración en su celeste mirada.

-Eres el Jefe de tu Familia, yo soy el Guardián de Tsunayoshi… lo único que tenemos y tendremos en común es que vivimos en este maldito mundo de la mafia. Así que déjate de estupideces y compórtate como lo que eres, ¿Qué me quieres? Me vale un carajo lo que sientas, porque de palabras no pasaras, solo vales un acoston cada varios meses y de ahí desaparecerás hasta que tu maldita agenda te lo permita- le espeto con un ligero hilo de reproche.

-Kyoya, nunca he tenido la intención de que fuera así…. – intento defenderse

-Eso no me importa…. Tal vez tu mayor error potro es que esperas que yo acepte tus cursilerías y me siente como imbécil a esperarte- la nube se rio ante la idea, -pues resulta, idiota, que a mí esas estupideces me fastidian y para acabarla no creo ser de los que esperan-

-Kyoya por favor no lo tomes de esta mane….- intento hablar el mayor.

-Escúchame bien- le interrumpió la alondra, - yo siempre hare lo que quiera, donde quiera y el tiempo que me venga en gana, ni si quiera Tsunayoshi ha sido capaz de quitarme la libertad y no vendrás tu a intentar hacerlo…. Soy libre e iré por el camino que desee tomar y para tu tragedia Cavallone no puedes venir detrás de mí. Estas atado a tu maldita silla de Jefe así que acéptalo de una vez y déjame en paz- termino diciendo con la voz en alto y sus ojos bañados en un frio enojo que golpeo al rubio Jefe.

-Si es así, ¿Qué fue lo de antes?, ¿Qué ha sido todo esto de los últimos cinco años?- El rubio ya no sabía que pensar, entonces, ¿Qué habían sido esos besos desesperados de hace un rato?. Esas frías palabras contrastaban con el cálido sudor que la nube había dejado en el cuerpo del Jefe Mafioso.

-…. Por tu bien y el de tu popularidad has lo que yo potro y olvida todo esto… nunca nada paso… así debió ser desde el principio y así será a partir de ahora-

Por enésima vez en ese rato, el silencio los rodeo. Dios sabe que había en la mente de la nube Vongola, pero la mejor palabra para describir al cielo Cavallone hubiese sido, irónicamente, nubes, unas oscuras y pesadas nubes que ocultaban todo rastro de esperanza en el corazón del cielo de ojos azules.

-¿Así que esperas que me vaya de aquí y finja demencia? ¿Qué no vuelva a verte? ¿Qué olvide esto que siento y me vaya por ahí con alguien más? Dime Kyoya… ¿eso es lo que deseas?-

-No te será tan difícil… después de todo ¿cada cuando llegábamos a encontrarnos?, ah sí, ya lo recuerdo… ¡una o dos malditas veces al año!-, le grito el pelinegro con enojo – así que no me vengas con esa de que no podrás con ello… compórtate como el maldito hombre que eres y déjame en paz, lárgate de mí vista de una buena vez por todas- dijo la nube sin ocultar la exasperación que estaba pensando a sentir.

-A diferencia de ti yo no olvido tan rápido Kyoya, así te arda no dejare de quererte tan fácil y estas mal si crees que podre estar con alguien más- el rubio estaba empezando a enojarse de igual manera.

-Deberías intentarlo, no es tan difícil… tal vez así te sacas toda esa mierda de la cabeza – le contesto la nube con tono sarcástico.

El jefe de inmediato reacciono al escuchar la insinuación de que su Kyoya había estado con alguien más, su traicionera mente imagino a Kyoya en la cama del joven jefe Vongola (lo cual justificaba la llamada desde la habitación) causando que la poca razón que le quedaba se desvaneciera.

En menos de un segundo tomo por la fuerza al joven azotándolo contra la puerta, le sujeto ambas manos sobre su cabeza aprisionándolas más fuerte de lo necesario, tomo la barbilla del pelinegro obligándolo a ver hacia arriba, y éste tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿Por qué?

-Kyoya, mírame- el joven no respondió a su agresión, estaba extrañamente quieto.

-Te digo que me mires, abre los ojos Kyoya- no recibió respuesta y se enojó aún más, no quería hacerlo por la fuerza, y menos después de confesarse pero usando su cuerpo de palanca para que el joven no escapara lo besó. Un beso desenfrenado, desesperado, que añoraba una respuesta… un beso que se forzó sobre los labios fríos e imperturbables que no reaccionaron a su contacto. Kyoya no lo beso, no abrió su boca, no hizo nada.

Al no ver respuesta empezó a meter sus dedos en la boca ajena para obligarla a abrirse, apenas lo iba haciendo cuando una mordida lo obligo a quitar la mano. La negra nube abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin moverse le dedico una mirada fiera, una que le estremeció hasta el alma. Eso tenía Kyoya Hibari, esa fiereza de la cual se había enamorado.

-Te digo que te quiero y ¿esta es tu respuesta?, te digo que deseo estar solo contigo ¿y me mandas con alguien más?- dijo lamiendo la oreja derecha del menor.

-Un amor como el tuyo vale mierda-….

-….. ¿No podrías despreciarme con más tacto?, si tanto asco te doy solo dime que no me quieres y te dejare, hare lo que tenga que hacer para tratar de ya no interferir con tu vida, aunque dudo que pueda dejar de quererte…-

Escucho claramente la suave y controlada respiración de la nube.

-Ese amor que dices tener no es para mí –

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te quiero…. Te amo Kyoya…. Mi amor solo es tuyo…. –

- Tu amor es a tu familia…. Y al final harás lo mismo que él, dejaras todo lo que amas por ella….- contesto el pelinegro en un leve susurro más como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

El de ojos azules tardo un momento en captar que se refería al joven Vongola, aquel que detestaba la mafia pero dejo la vida pacifica que amaba por el bien de su familia.

-Kyoya…yo… - alcanzo a decir acercándose de nuevo para besarlo, la nube no se movió, solo lo vio con una mirada cansada y harta, aun así entre abrió ligeramente sus labios y cerró los ojos. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que el menor lo dejaba acercarse para tener el último beso, esa idea lo atormento. Tomo dulcemente sus mejillas con ambas manos y se acercó también cerrando los ojos, podía sentir el suave aliento saliendo de su boca y añoro ese calor, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios y un horrendo sonido lo interrumpió.

El celular sonaba otra vez, cínico e ignorante al momento de ambos. Ese sonido bestial pareció sacar al menor de su trance porque empujo al mayor para que se alejara de él. Dino molesto saco el aparato y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo pero opto por apagarlo, aun así el daño estaba hecho. El momento se perdió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio una vez más.

-Kyoya no importa lo que pienses… yo deseo verte otra vez, así que porf…-

No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque un suave y educado toque vino del otro lado de la puerta.

-Joven Hibari, el Décimo Jefe le hace saber que lo estará esperando en el auto frente a la mansión, en este momento ya baja las escaleras- dijo la voz de una joven mujer.

-Dile que ya me dirijo hacia allá- contesto con su voz fría de siempre.

En ese momento Dino recordó ese algo que lo deshacía por dentro cuando llego a la habitación del guardián Nube. Un algo espantosamente parecido a los celos.

-Kyoya… ¿A dónde iras?, ¿viajaras con Tsuna?-

-No te importa- El rubio lo interpreto correctamente como un sí.

-Tu usualmente viajas solo, ¿porque ahora viajas con él?-

-No te importa-

- ¿A dónde van? ¿Van a Japón… a la nueva base?... ¿Cuánto tiempo estará allá contigo?- No podía evitar sentir el apremio al ver que Kyoya estaba a punto de irse… de irse con él.

El de ojos negros lo miro con fastidio por tantas preguntas. Callo dignamente y desvió la mirada.

-Nunca dejaste que yo viajara contigo o me quedara en la base Vongola para acompañarte-

-No me gustan las molestias-

-¿entonces EL no es una molestia?- cuestiono ya con una sensación desagradable en las venas, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

El pelinegro no contesto. Dino sintió la más cruel mezcla de pánico y enojo en su sangre.

-Así que me desprecias a mí pero lo aceptas a él tan fácil cerca de ti- le espeto con un claro tono de reproche, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender porque de repente empezó a sentir ese coraje al hecho de que Kyoya pasara tiempo con Tsuna. Lo que escucho arriba, en el pasillo de los privados del castaño lo había dejado inquieto.

-No te vayas Kyoya, no importa lo que pienses o sientas, yo te quiero a ti así que no te vayas con él, quédate aquí, conmigo- no pudo evitar a que sonara como una suplica.

-¿Estás diciendo que deje de ir a Tsunayoshi por quedarme aquí… contigo?-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con cierta incredulidad.

-Así es – espeto con certeza en su voz.

Kyoya, después de reflexionar un momento empezó a sonreír, una sonrisa llena de esa malicia que lo caracterizaba, tomo su maleta y puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Antes de abrir lo miro con burla en los ojos.

-Cavallone, si lo dejáramos a elección popular ¿Quién te elegiría a ti sobre Tsunayoshi? – Dijo mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás de sí, -¿Quién te elegiría a ti teniendo al Décimo Jefe Vongola?, en varios sentidos cualquiera obtendría más estando con él… - y justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta el rubio vio como movía sus labios diciendo en silencio unas últimas dos palabras.

La figura ajena se desvaneció de su vista dejando al rubio con una sensación de abandono muchísimo más grande, dolorosa y profunda que la que tenía la habitación del Joven que lo acababa de rechazar.

Lo dejo irse completando en su mente la última frase que la alondra termino en silencio pero el Jefe Mafioso entendió muy bien…

_"cualquiera obtendría más estando con él…. **Incluso yo**"_

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capitulo... ¿les agrado? ¿comentarios? ¡les agradecería mucho su review!... esta es la parte donde prometo solemnemente no tardar demasiado para el siguiente.<p>

Saludos


End file.
